


Flip and reverse it - chapter ten

by Tillyfied



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyfied/pseuds/Tillyfied
Summary: This chapter dedicated to the squadders, you know who you are





	1. Chapter one

"Oh Sean, will you give it a rest" Todd snarled out, putting his fingers in his ears, whilst pulling faces at him across the living room. He did not need this first thing in the morning. He hadn't even finished his first cup of tea of the day and Sean had wound him up so tight he was almost at breaking point. 

For a moment the smile that had been plastered over Sean's face all morning began to fade and Todd smirked slightly, but as Sean continued to stare into space, his dreamlike moronic expression on his face, the smile slowly reappeared. 

"No, not even you can get to me today Todd, I am on cloud nine and I'm not going to let you spoil that" 

Todd sighed heavily, leaning forward off the couch he grabbed his cup of tea from the coffee table and then sank back into the padding, sipping from the cup as he did so. Perhaps if he pushed hard enough into the cushions the couch would just swallow him whole and then this nightmare could end. 

Sean continued slurping his cereal from his bowl, sat at the breakfast table, "slurp"

Todd's eyes narrowed. That noise, arghh, that noise, each mouthful had been like nails running down a chalkboard. 

"He's got the most amazing smile, have I told you about his smile Todd?" 

"Yes, yes Sean, and if I have to hear about it one more time then your face is going in that bowl of cornflakes....alright?"

"Hey, none of that Todd, it's far too early in the morning" Eileen appeared at the living room door, donned in her finest dressing gown, hair brushed and if Todd wasn't mistaken a hint of makeup. 

"I'm guessing Pat stayed over last night then Mum?"

Eileen looked at herself in the living room mirror "What? Because I've got this old thing on" she said as she smoothed down her silk gown "you think I'm making an....." she stopped mid sentence "oh who am I kiddin', yes he stayed over and yes I've dragged this out of the back of my wardrobe to make myself look nice. Anyway, what's going between you two?" She asked as she sat next to Todd on the sofa, looking at him inquisitively. 

"Mum, don't ask, if I have to sit through it all again I honestly think I'll kill myself"

"Well" Sean spoke over the top of Todd, his hands moving in wild gestures as he recalled everything to Eileen "You know I've been seeing this bloke, for a couple of weeks" 

Eileen nodded and then rolled her eyes at Todd "The vicar?" 

"Yeah well, we went out last night and...." Sean continued, but was interrupted by Todd. 

"They kissed, that's the short version, they kissed, the end. He went back to his true love, Jesus and Sean was abandoned back here."

"Oh" Eileen looked half asleep "That's err.......well"

"Todd spoilt it, it wasn't just a kiss, we had the most romantic night, candlelight dinner, movie and then he made sure I got back home safe"

"You shared the same cab and you were the closest, I'd hardly call that making sure you got home safe" Todd remarked

"Todd, you are being awful" Eileen stated, but she had half a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Todd. 

"I've had this all morning Mum, I know what they were both wearing, what they both had to eat, drink and all so he could tell me that they.......kissed. You've been seeing him for two weeks and you've only just kissed him" Todd turned back in the sofa to look at Sean, who was still slurping away at his cornflakes. "It's hardly juicy material is it Sean, really? Let me know when you start holding hands, perhaps we can get it put in the papers"

"This is the real deal Todd, and you don't rush that" 

"You don't, or he doesn't? Todd shook his head. 

Todd wasn't exactly sure why, but this whole setup with Sean and the Vicar was really starting to grate on him. Perhaps because he himself had not had a proper relationship since he'd moved back home from London. Yeah there'd been Marcus, but that had been a blip and if he could turn the clock back and start that whole sorry saga over again he would. Todd couldn't put his finger on it but something, everytime Sean mentioned "the vicar" just made his hairs stand on end and instantly got his back up. 

"Well, you can ask him yourself..........." Sean carried on

"Oh" Todd nudged Eileen "This is the best bit, he's only gone and invited him over for dinner, this evening, with all of us." 

"Will you stop spoiling all my surprises "Sean exclaimed, spitting milk out through his teeth as he spoke "Yes, I've invited him over for dinner and you're all to be on your best behaviour" 

"Sorry love, no can do" Eileen shook her head "Me and Pat already have plans" 

"Oh mum, no, you can't.........." Todd said quickly "you can't leave me on my own with him and the priest. It'll be the night from hell" 

"He'll have to make it another night Sean" Eileen sounded genuinely sorry

"He can't, we went through all his dates last night and his calendar is pretty full" Sean frowned, dropping his spoon into his bowl, sulking. 

"You wanna be careful there then Sean" Todd remarked, slightly gleefully "won't have enough time for you by the sounds of it" 

"Oh, he'll make time, mark my words, but I understand, his job......his parishioners come first. Todd you'll have to find someone to bring tonight then, make up the numbers!"

"Err.....no!" Todd shouted back, standing to his feet and taking his empty mug with him, he walked over behind Sean and rubbed on his shoulder, whispering into his ear "It'll just be the three of us, won't that be cosy. Hmmm....what to wear, what to wear"

Sean buried his head into his hands, then looked across the room to Eilieen "You can't cancel your night out with Pat? He" Sean pointed into the kitchen where Todd was now standing "will be a nightmare." 

"I can hear you, you know" Todd shouted from the kitchen. 

"No, Sorry love. We can meet the three of you for drinks in the rovers later on though" she smiled and joined Todd in the kitchen. "Behave" she whispered to him

"Mum!" Todd exclaimed as he made himself some toast "I'm appalled that you think I'd do anything but" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was unsure why exactly he was making an effort, but he'd picked out his nicest shirt, had sprayed on his best smelling cologne and had left his stubble with just a hint of growth. His hair was swept to one side, with just the right amount of gel to keep it in place. Todd was blessed in the fact that not much effort was needed to make himself look presentable, a gift that he took for granted. 

Now, as he left his room and entered the landing, he could smell whatever god awful dish Sean was cooking from the kitchen, he pulled a face as he sniffed in the aroma. It smelt like fish, with a hint of.....burning. 

"Sean?" Todd called out, but there was no reply, he then realised he could hear the shower door opening from the bathroom. 

Todd shook his head as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where smoke was escaping out of the gap in the oven door. Grabbing the oven gloves he quickly opened the oven door and took out the casserole dish that Sean had placed in there. Todd removed the lid and the smell hit him full in the face. 

"yak" he heaved. Now that he was face to face with the dish, the aroma hitting him full on, he still couldn't tell what it was. Or at least what it had been in it's former life. For this dish was done, buried, finished. The only thing eating this, would be the bin. 

He wafted the tea towel around the room to move the smell, opening and closing the back door in the hope that the smell would dissipate. But it actually seemed to be making it worse. 

Knock knock

"Sean?" Todd called out.........but there was no reply. He put down the tea towel and headed to the bottom of the stairs in the hallway. "Sean?" 

Todd shook his head, who's bloody dinner date was this after all? He was looking after the food and now he was answering the door.

Knock knock

"Yeah yeah" Todd stated as he opened the front door "Give me a cha...." 

"Oh, hi" the guy on the other side of the door remarked looking puzzled. "I was expecting........"

Todd interrupted "You can't be Billy!" 

"Oh right, only.....I am" Billy replied, smiling. 

And now Todd understood why Sean had spent 10 minutes that morning talking about Billy's smile. It was only when face to face with it that you could understand. It just made you feel warm. Within two seconds of meeting this guy Todd already felt like this was a guy he could be comfortable with, just that one smile, had warmed his body and soul right from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair on his head. 

"No I mean......you're not what I was expecting" 

"Neither are you" Billy remarked "I was expecting a woman called Eileen!" 

Todd laughed "You're........ a vicar?" Todd's eyes now narrowed, a puzzled look on his face. 

What stood in front of him was the furthest possible realisation of what he had imagined this Billy would look like. Slim, attractive and trendy. He was wearing slimfit jeans and a long sleeved blue crisp shirt. Younger too than what Todd had thought, possibly even younger than Sean. 

"I was just expecting someone older, fatter, greyer.....perhaps wearing a cardigan" 

Billy laughed. 

Todd melted, the laugh was even harder to take than the smile. 

Todd just stood in the doorway, sure that there was something that came next but for the life of him he couldn't think what. Then from round the side of him a hand reached through, pushing him back into the hallway. 

"Come in, Billy, come in" Sean gestured, then glared at Todd "What you doing leaving him standing outside for? Sorry, Billy, I was just doing the finishing touches" Sean stated looking pleased with himself. 

Todd looked at Sean, for once why couldn't he just dress like a normal person. He was wearing a black shirt, fine, until you noticed the fact that it had leopard print lapels, arm patches and buttons, Todd shook his head. 

"Right introductions, Billy this is Todd, Todd this is Billy" 

Billy extended a hand out to Todd, which Todd took quickly and shook. 

"Where's err....everyone else" Billy stated, looking into the empty living room. 

"Did you not get my message?" Sean exclaimed "Eileen can't make it" 

"I'm afraid you're stuck with just lil' old me" Todd stated, walking out of the hallway where the three of them had been standing since Billy had entered, and into the living room. The other two followed. 

"Oh!" Billy stated "Sorry, I didn't mean that to come out like that, I just thought.........thought you wanted me to meet everyone, we could have made it another evening" 

"Ouch" Todd pretended to clutch at his chest "That hurts vicar" 

Sean jabbed Todd in the side

"I promise an evening with me isn't so bad." Todd then noticed Billy sniffing at the air, his face turning a shade of green, he then looked at Todd. "Yeah, it stinks. But don't look at me. That aroma is not mine. Sean, whatever it was that you were cooking, it died, that's what you can smell" Todd said with a slight smirk. "Perhaps you could perform a ceremony on it vicar, you know, give it a proper send off" 

"No!" Sean screamed as he ran into the kitchen "What did you do to it?" 

"I rescued it, had I not taken it out when I did then god knows what you could have created" Todd then looked at Billy "I am allowed to say that father, aren't I? I don't want to be getting into trouble with him upstairs" 

"Yes, that's perfectly fine, just..... don't worry about saying the wrong thing, just be yourself........that's what I have to keep reminding Sean" 

Todd looked sideways at Billy "You don't have to worry about that with me Vicar, I'm always myself" 

"And you don't have to call me Vicar either, Billy is just fine" 

Todd smiled at Billy "Hmmm.....I don't have to, no, you're right. But I quite like it, father" 

Billy returned the smile, the two of them almost forgetting that Sean was still a part of this evening, almost....

"It's ruined" he appeared in the lounge, the casserole dish in his oven gloved hands. Brown crispy bits all caked around the edges of Eileen's best ceramic dish. 

"You know I bought her that dish for Christmas Sean, she is going to be piss...." 

"Shhh!" Sean interrupted "We're gonna have to get something in" he then headed back into the kitchen with the failed dinner, then from out of his jeans pocket he produced a wad of cash and handed it to Todd. "Just grab three fish suppers" 

Todd didn't take the money "And you're handing this to me because...." 

"Well, I can't leave Billy........."

Billy shook his head "I'm fine, I'm sure Todd can keep me entertained till you get back" 

Todd smiled and grabbed Sean's coat which was hanging off the back of the sofa, handing it over to Sean he said "Yeah, Billy will be fine, like he said, I can keep him entertained. Now, off you pop" 

Sean sighed and grabbed his coat from Todd, who watched with horror as Sean attempted to plant a kiss on Billy's cheek. Billy moved away at the last moment, moving awkwardly on his feet, having miss-judged Sean's attempt at a kiss as him just trying to get passed, the kiss being planted in mid-air. 

Feeling like a fool, Sean just rubbed Billy's shoulder as he walked past him, closing the front door loudly in protest as he left the house. 

Todd smiled at Billy and as he scratched his head he stated, "Wow! You two really need to work on your PDA" 

Billy didn't say anything in response, he just stared back. 

Todd tilted his head sideways "What? I have something on my face?" he wiped his finger across his lips. 

Billy shook his head "Unbelievable! You don't recognise me at all do you?" 

Todd thought hard, was this a trick question? "Err....." 

Billy smiled "We've met before Todd!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

 

Todd stood motionless, staring at Billy for a moment, nothing seemed familiar and Billy definitely had the kind of face that Todd would have remembered. 

"Oh I get it.....this is a wind up right? Something you and Sean have worked on.....did he actually go out? Is he hiding in the hallway somewhere" Todd joked as he tried to look past Billy and into the unlit hallway. 

Billy didn't respond for a moment but then finally said "No...this is not a....wind up"

"Err, look, OK, I'm not sure how much Sean has told you about me, but if we.....you know, slept together, that's something I'd remember" 

Billy laughed a little "I tell you that we've met before and your first reaction is that we must have slept together, come on" 

Todd returned a puzzled look "Look, I'm drawing a blank here, so you need to stop playing games and just spit it out already" 

"Canal street?" Billy responded but Todd just stared back with the same blank look. Billy exhaled deeply and looked up at the ceiling. "I shouldn't have said anything, this was a mistake. I was sure you'd recognise me and that it'd come out, and then you'd say something to Sean, so I thought it was best that we were just honest from the beginning" 

Todd shook his head, still oblivious to where Billy was going with this. 

"It was in Decades, it was their 70's night.....none of this ringing any bells with you?" 

Todd narrowed his brow, desperately trying to recall the last time he was in Decades, he hated that place.

"The only time I ever go in there is when I'm on a night out with Sean, otherwise I won't be seen dead in that place"

Billy nodded, finally Todd seemed to be getting somewhere.

"OK" Todd continued "So I met you in there the last time I went out with Sean. Right......well"

Then it hit him......and his face dropped. 

"Oh but then....." he said as he pointed at Billy

Billy nodded 

"That means we...., but that was the night that Sean and you....." 

Billy nodded again

"After we...?"

Again Billy nodded and this time pursed his lips in a you see our predicament, kind of way. 

"No, no,no, no,no,no" Todd said over and over again as he shook his head "But.....in my defence, you were wearing a moustache!" 

##################################################################################  
"I can't believe you're making me go in this place" Todd remarked as they headed out of canal street and onto princess street. "It's like torture in here" 

Todd glanced at the posters on the doors as they walked past the queue and pointed to them "And it's 70's night, I hate the 70's, Sean, no....."   
"Look, you promised, if I kept my mouth shut about you being the one who made that mark on Eileen's carpet that you would come out with me, I kept my end of the deal and this is where I want to go" 

Todd sighed, this was literally his worst nightmare "OK, but can I pretend I don't know you and did you have to come out wearing that shirt"   
Sean was wearing a bright pink shirt, with green and orange flowers. 

"Hey, this is my best pulling shirt" 

"Oh really?" Todd questioned "And exactly how many guys have you pulled in that shirt?" Sean went to open his mouth but Todd interrupted "and that guy being sick on it last time doesn't count as pulling" 

"Ok, I admit it's yet to work it's magic, but trust me....this shirt has powers and tonight's the night, I can feel it" 

Todd closed his eyes as he turned to look at Sean, placing his hands in front of him as if pretending to feel out like a blind person "I literally can't see Sean, it's blinding me" 

They joined the back of the queue into Decades and as they stood in line, patiently waiting their turn to be let in Todd looked across the street at the new club that had just opened up. He stared at it longingly, looking at all the normal people walking in there. None of those guys were wearing bright pink coloured shirts, he sighed. 

After about 20 minutes they finally reached the front of the queue "£10.00" the bouncer remarked shortly at Todd, his hand out. 

"Err, he's paying" Todd pointed towards Sean and then headed inside, at least being dark he could escape Sean's shirt, but as he turned around the dreaded shirt was now glowing under the ultraviolet lights. 

"Fuck's sake Sean" he barked as he wondered off towards the bar, making distance between the two of them. 

He got the bartenders attention and ordered himself three double whiskeys, downing one the moment the bartender placed it on the bar. He'd decided to get himself wrecked as early as possible, make the night more bearable. 

Sean often had some cocktail monstrosity, anything with an umbrella in it normally but Todd had already decided there was no way he was going to walk back to Sean with any drink containing an accessory, so just ordered him a beer and as he waited for his drinks to be served he glanced around the club. 

It was just awful, he hated this place on a normal night but on a themed night it was even worse. Themed nights meant even more stag and hen do's then normal and even more people dressed in ridiculous fancy dress. As he scanned his surroundings his eyes met briefly with a guy sitting at the other end of the bar, he was in a Freddie Mercury get up and Todd smiled lightly at him, but as their eyes met the bartender stepped in between them. 

"£24.80" 

Todd was tempted to argue the price of the drinks he'd just been served and he probably would have used the phrase daylight robbery, but he figured he didn't want to lose any more credibility than he had the moment he'd walked in the place with Sean by his side. So he just slapped £25.00 on the bar and downed the second whiskey. Reaching back into his pocket, he threw another tenner on top and winking at the bartender shouted over the music

"and another double" 

As the last double whiskey was handed over to him and the bartender finally moved out of the way Todd looked across again to see if he could catch the eye of the guy he'd seen earlier, but he'd gone. He rolled his eyes, it was gonna be one of those kind of nights. 

He looked back towards the front doors, trying to find Sean, but it wasn't as if he could miss him. He'd headed over to a corner table, his pink shirt glowing in the darkness. 

Todd made his way over to him and as he neared he saw Sean turning his nose up at his choice of drink 

"Utter one word and you'll be wearing it" Todd stated as handed him the beer. 

"and I don't drink whiskey either" Sean said as he sipped at his beer. 

"Good! They are both mine" Todd said necking his third one, tilting his head as did so "ahhhh!"

Todd grimaced at the face Sean was pulling, like a child who had just entered the largest sweet shop in the world and wasn't sure which sweet to try first.

"I don't know why you don't like this place" Sean stated, his eyes gleaming as he bobbed up and down to the seventies music playing loudly. 

"I prefer something a bit more.....sophisticated" Todd replied, pulling on the collars of his shirt

"Oh please, stop trying to be something that you clearly are not Todd, Oh and don't look now, but Adam Ant is checking you out" 

Todd sighed and gestured with his hands for the guy to clear off "Go away" he mouthed 

"Yoohoo" Sean began waving from his seat, clearly having seen someone he recognised. "OMG, it's Carlos" Sean gestured to Todd, who just shrugged his shoulders in response, having no clue who Carlos was. "I'm gonna go say hi, laters"

"No, hang on, you can't...." but it was too late, Todd watched as the luminous pink shirt faded off into the distance, Todd downed his fourth double whiskey and sighed out loud. He sat there long enough for the whiskey to take effect, warming his body and giving him that light headed sensation. The people on the dance floor began to blur slightly. 

Todd re-evaluated his current situation, he could either sit there and wait for Sean to come back, check out the place and see if he could hook up with someone or........shaking his head, taking his phone off the table and placing it into his back pocket he stood up off his chair, going with his third option, leaving Sean and heading over to the trendy bar across the street.  
But as he pushed his chair backwards and turned to exit the table, he collided with a guy who had been standing right behind him. 

"Oi, watch it" Todd shouted, as the guy's drink crashed into his neck and liquid seeped down his collar. 

Todd began to wipe frantically at his neck and then sniffed his fingers. 

"What even is this? Oh my" Todd exclaimed as he met the man who had just tipped 50% of his drink over him "You're the guy who was at the bar earlier, I have to say......10 out of 10 on the effort. I mean the moustache is first class. But, you don't look a thing like Freddie Mercury." 

Todd couldn't believe his calmness, in any other situation had someone tipped their drink down his front, he would be having serious words, not making.......chit-chat. 

The man in question was looking straight at Todd, who, had he been more observant and maybe not quite so intoxicated would have noticed that this guy had clearly been making his was over to chat him up. 

"Well, that's good, because that's not who I am" he responded, stroking down his fake moustache. 

Todd stood back slightly and examined the man now fully. "Hmmm" he said as he put his finger on his chin as though playing detective. He started from the shoes upwards "Let me see, let me see......work boots, tight light blue jeans, unbuttoned shirt with quite a lot of skin on show there I might add" Todd nodded, liking what he could see. "And the moustache......hmmmm, nope, I'm not getting it" 

"Hang on" the guy responded "The outfit's not quite complete" and then from behind his back he revealed a hard hat and placed it on his head. "ta-da" 

"Oh, I've got it" Todd said snapping his fingers "You're the sexy builder guy from the village people. It needed the hat, without that it doesn't work" 

The guy smiled and shifted on his feet, clearly smitten with the fact that Todd had just called him sexy. 

Todd sniffed his hand again "What was in that drink was it chocolate?" 

But the answer never came, instead Todd's lips were consumed by the other man's. He opened his mouth slightly so their tongues could explore and moved his head back slightly as he felt a hand caressing the side of face. Todd reached above the man's head and pulled the hard hat off, for it kept rubbing against his forehead.

Not knowing what to do with it next he just discarded it on th floor. All the time their tongues entwined and lips caressing each others. 

Todd was aware that he was moaning out loud, but he didn't care, he was also vaguely aware that Abba's Tragedy was playing out loud on the dance floor, but this was far from a tragedy. Soon they were both moving gradually backwards, a hand at Todd's waist, he almost felt like he was gliding, until they crashed backwards together into a pillar. 

Todd's hands were now in the other man's hair, gripping onto the strands for leverage, he could feel the guy working his knee in between his thighs, spreading Todd's legs apart. And just as he was beginning to wonder if any of this was real, he felt a tongue licking at his neck. 

"Holy mother of Christ" Todd exclaimed as he thrust his head upwards to allow this guy better access to his Adam's apple. He let the guy circle his tongue there for a moment longer. "Your place or mine" Todd whispered into his ear. 

Suddenly the grip that had been around his waist and the caress at his face had gone and the guy stepped away from him, a panic stricken look upon his face. 

They were both breathing heavily, both consuming more oxygen than seemed humanly possible. 

"I......I'm sorry" the guy responded, then quickly darted through the crowd and onto the dance floor. 

Todd tried to follow him, he could just make him out ahead, but as the crowd's got denser he lost sight of him. He stood in the middle of the dance floor, touching his lips with his fingers. 

\---------  
As Todd snapped back into the present he was aware that he was now touching his lips again, as he had done that night, in front of Billy. 

"I can't believe this......you.....wait, wait, wait" Todd stated as the cogs turned in his mind "Did you know that Sean was out with me. I mean, you went after Sean, knowing that he was a mate of mine, after we....?" 

"No, of course not" Billy protested shaking his head. 

"Yes, yes you did. That's just sick!" 

"I didn't, it's just a.....coincidence" 

"Hmmm, Sorry, but I don't buy that! You're telling me that after I left, you just randomly hooked up with Sean. I spent like ten minutes looking for you before I gave up and you know where I went, home! Me? Home! I could have gone across the street and hooked up with some random, just like you did, but I didn't" 

"I didn't hook up with Sean" Billy protested 

"Oh yeah, that's right.....you "talked", Sean told me the next morning how he'd had this amazing "talk" with this guy all night." Todd, put the talked bit in his own inverted commas by using hand gestures. "I can't believe this is happening. That kiss was so .....and now you're, oh I can't even say it...." 

"I'm with Sean, and he can't find out about...."

"Why?" Todd asked, "What does it even matter, you two weren't dating then, I mean, give me a break you two have been seeing each other a couple of weeks, it's not like it's serious or anything. Sean will be fine."

"Look Todd, when you go around looking the way you do....and then you've got guys like Sean...."

Todd laughed "Are you seriously trying to say that you think I'm hotter than your boyfriend right now" 

"I'm just saying...." Billy half interrupted "Sean will be devastated"

"I'm devastated! I had half a mind to hunt you down, but I had no idea what you really looked like. And let's not forget the most important thing here Father, you kissed me! Not the other way around" 

"I know, I know" Billy half shouted as he sat down on the arm of the sofa facing away from Todd "it was a mistake and if I could take it back...." 

"Would you?" Todd asked, stepping round the front of the couch, so he was in front of Billy. He then sat on the coffee table and put his hand on Billy's knee "would you take it back?" 

"I.......I" Billy began, but was interrupted as the front door opened 

"I'm baaacck" Sean shrilled out from the hallway. He walked past the two of them, into the kitchen but as he did so, noticing how close they were he stated "Ooh, you two look cosy, I knew you'd get on"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

 

Neither of them even glanced at Sean as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Todd didn't even remove his hand from Billy's knee, their eyes fixed on each others. Almost as if they had frozen like statues, with their mouths caught open slightly, and their breathing shallow. Billy looked nervous, he moved his eyes to where Todd's hand was resting on his knee and tilted his head, gesturing for Todd to remove it. 

Todd did, reluctantly and opened his mouth wider to speak but no words came out, what could he even say about this? It was so fucked up. 

That kiss with Billy had been electrifying, he could simply not deny that. Sometimes he was sure he could still feel Billy's hand caressing at his hair, at his cheek and the sensation of his neck being moistened with his Saliva. As he thought about that moment, when his head had lent into Billy's hand back at the club, he mirrored the motion now in Eileen's living room, but his head hit air, for Billy's hands were not at his face, they were down by his lap. 

And Todd knows what you are thinking right now, what is this romantic crap I'm reading? Is this some kind of Bridget Jones remake bullshit. He understands, were he reading this too he'd be saying, come on....really? That doesn't happen in real life. But he'd felt it that night with Billy, that spark that people talk about, the charge of electricity. 

"You're very quiet in there" Sean shouted as he peeped his head through from the kitchen archway. 

"Everything's fine!" Billy responded, putting his finger to his lips and making a shhhh sound at Todd. 

"Fabulous" Sean popped back into the kitchen "This'll be served up in no time at all" he shouted. 

"Look" Todd said quietly "I'm not going to say anything to Sean! I mean, it was just a kiss....right?" 

Billy's heart skipped a beat. Just a kiss? That had been more than just some kiss............

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd not taken his eyes off Todd from the moment he'd entered the club. Decades wasn't normally his scene either, just like Todd, but he'd been out that night with a girlfriend. 

He'd found Todd mesmerising, and the way he had moved and looked had entranced him, he just seemed to command attention effortlessly. Billy watched as the eyes of other men watched over him, he seemed oblivious to the attention he was getting. That just sweetened the deal where Billy was concerned, how often attractive guys would walk into a club and expect to be noticed. But Billy loved that this guy wasn't trying hard to be liked. 

It had been mid sentence that his friend had noticed Billy's attention was elsewhere and following the line of his gaze his friend had said. 

"He is gorgeous, you should go talk to him"

"No!" Billy had shook his head "Not when I'm dressed like this"

He responded drawing attention to his unbuttoned shirt which was showing his entire chest and his fake moustache. 

He'd looked back at Todd, who had been wearing a white short sleeved shirt that night, paired with dark blue trousers. The trousers hugged to his arse cheeks and as Billy eyed the outline of the fabric, following the curvature of Todd's arse he bit his bottom lip and licked it lightly, for it had suddenly gotten very dry. 

"You should go talk to him, especially because you are dressed like that. Trust me, it's a good look for you"

Billy had not been so sure, but smoothing down the fake moustache he had gathered every ounce of courage to lift his legs in a walking motion over to Todd, he took his drink with him, perhaps, he had thought, it would give him the opportunity to ask the guy if he could buy him a drink. 

But in his nervous haste he had walked too far, too close to Todd and before he had time to adjust his positioning Todd had turned quickly, knocking into Billy's glass and the drink was spilt.

The next five minutes had been a blur for Billy, he'd felt like he was doing well though, the guy was laughing back so that had been a good sign. And as he'd looked at Todd and saw the dark staining of his drink seeping into his crisp white shirt he was amazed at the calmness of their conversation. Billy wasn't so sure that he would have been so calm had the situation been reversed and someone had spilt their drink all over him. 

But after a few moments of idle chit chat, the silence fell between them and Billy rushed with urges that had lied dormant in him for some time. He had liked the feeling and he hadn't wanted it to fade. 

Billy's eyes had darted over the Todd's face, trying to read him, but he wasn't giving anything away in return. Billy had felt the opposite, feeling that at that exact moment he could be read like a book, worrying that his eagerness would turn this guy off.

But he no longer cared, the urge within him had gotten too great and as he smashed his lips against Todd's mouth he put his left hand around his waist. Sliding the tips of his fingers under his shirt and beneath the waistband of Todd's trousers. he gripped onto the belt loop and used it as leverage to pull Todd in closer to him. Touching the skin there lightly he then brought his other hand up to the side of Todd's face and brushed his fingers into his hair. 

"Eeuh"

Todd's moan sounded out in Billy's ear, and he smiled as Todd moved his head into his hand, the one which was still stroking at his head. 

Billy felt warm, like a bubbling volcanic heat rising in him. He needed to feel this guy, like really feel him. He walked them both backwards, not really sure where this was going until Todd's back hit the pillar.

"Egh""  
"Egh"

They both exhaled, the collision taking them by surprise. 

But this still didn't feel quite close enough, Billy wedged his knee in between Todd's thighs, moving his legs apart and began to stroke his kneecap over Todd's trousers, pushing hard. 

He worked his knee further up Todd's thigh and as he did so he spotted a drop of chocolate daiquiri sliding down Todd's neck, just at the tip of his Adam's apple. 

Without thinking and without weighing up the consequences, Billy dived in. His tongue slid over the chocolate and licked upwards. He could taste Todd's skin, a hint of aftershave, the rum in the daiquiri and the cocoa. But the strongest flavour was without a doubt the taste of Todd's flesh. A mix of sweat, which tasted salty, with a slight aftertaste of sugar. As his tongue circled over Todd's Adam's apple he bit down gently, pulling at the skin with his teeth and leaving a slight mark. 

"Your place or mine"

The world surrounding them unblurred, the music sounded louder suddenly in Billy's ears and he released Todd's skin from his teeth. 

Stepping back away from Todd he had been physically shaking. 

What had come over him? Todd's question had snapped him back into reality. Where had he thought this was going to end? He now felt cruel, he'd had no intention of going home with this guy. So why had he kissed him like that? 

\-------------------------------

Billy nodded "Yeah, it was just......just a kiss" 

Todd raised his eyebrows "It was some kiss though, right?" He smiled back at Billy

Billy didn't smile back, he just returned a nervous look. 

"I just need you to pro...." he began.

"Look, I'm not gonna say anything to Sean! Do you have any idea how much of a nightmare he'll be to live with if he finds out" 

Billy now smiled, he could sense the sincerity in Todd's voice "ok.....thank you!"

"On one condition though!" 

"Hmmmm, I thought that sounded too easy!"

"Honestly! You didn't know me and Sean were friends? And I say friends loosely, you know in a he's not really my friend but I let him think he is kind of way!"

Billy's mind flashed back again to that night, as his eyes glanced across the dance floor and stopped searching as he spotted Todd enter through the front doors. His brain hurt as it flooded in images of Sean following close behind in that god awful shirt. And Billy was allowed to say that, he knew god hated that shirt and wanted to burn it. He grimaced as he remembered Todd turning to talk to Sean and then pursed his lips as he recalled in his memory watching Todd buy the round of drinks, taking them back to the table where Sean had been sitting waiting. Yes, he had known that Todd and Sean had come in together, but he wasn't sure he wanted Todd knowing that. 

"Look Todd" Billy said leaning forward off the arm of the sofa a little "I'm not a fan of lies, deceit"

"You see vicar" Todd half interrupted "I think that you did see me and Sean together. And I think that after, you know, we errrr you know and then you freaked out, you then decided to chat up..... Sean.... of all people" 

Billy had gone red, his finger down the collar of his shirt as it felt suddenly very tight. 

"But what I don't understand is why? Why Sean? Unless it was to get to me!" Todd continued

"I didn't " Billy shook his head "I didn't err...."

"It's ok vicar" Todd stated gripping Billy's knee tightly and then standing up he said "I'll get to the bottom of this, you can trust me on that" 

And as he walked off towards the kitchen he winked back at Billy, who had the biggest gulp sitting at the top of his throat. Which he eventually cleared very painfully. 

Todd clapped his hands together as he approached Sean "Sean, let me help you there. I don't know about Billy, but I'm starving" he said rubbing his hands together 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually dinner had been served. Well, if you could call it dinner. Sean had grabbed three chicken kebabs from prima doner, chips and a 1.5 litre bottle of coke. Todd however, chose not to go with Sean's drink choice and helped himself to a large glass of Eileen's favourite white wine that she'd been saving in the fridge. 

The three of them sat at Eileen's table, Billy facing Todd and Sean inbetween, looking extremely happy with himself. 

"So, err Todd....." Billy broke the silence, aware that no one had spoken for some time, sounding nervous and not making eye contact "what do you do?"

"He's a florist" Sean butted in before Todd had a chance to answer "can you believe it, him? A florist! I just can't believe it"

"Err....thanks Sean" Todd replied stabbing his fork into the back of Sean's hand as he spoke "I'll think you find Billy was talking to me. You can't have him all to yourself this evening Sean, you've gotta learn to share. Isn't that right vicar?" Todd asked, looking at Billy across the table who was exaggeratingly playing with the chips on his plate trying to avoid catching Todd's eye. "I imagine you're good at sharing, being a man of god" 

"Ahem" Billy cleared his throat. 

"I'm not very good with sharing" Todd stated shaking his head, and speaking with a mouthful of food "No, I like to have things all to myself" 

"Excuse me" Billy stood from the table " I err, just need to use your....."

Billy didn't finish his sentence, dropping his knife and fork on the table, he excused himself quickly and headed upstairs. Not even waiting to be told where the bathroom was. 

Todd and Sean watched as he left the room, and they kept quiet until they heard the bathroom door close behind him. 

"Isn't he dreamy" Sean said, flashing a big grin at Todd

"Oh yeah!, he's a total dream boat!" Todd replied sarcastically. 

"And to think.....if you hadn't run off that night I probably would have never bumped into him. So....it's all down to you"

"Fantastic" Todd snapped back

"Shame you never found that guy, you know the one you said you played tonsil tennis with!"

"You know you don't have to say it like that, don't ya! Who says tonsil tennis?" Todd asked, taking a large gulp from his glass of wine as he talked 

"Well, it's cleaner than the triple X version that you told me"

"Sorry about that" Billy reappeared at the doorway to the lounge, he looked really pale

"You alright!" Sean asked placing a hand on Billy's shoulder as he sat back down

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did I miss?"

"Oh Billy, this is too much for your holy ears!" Sean replied

Billy let out a nervous laugh "what is?"

"Well, get this, the night we met, Todd here had a secret rendezvous !"

"Sean, I'm sure he doesn't want to hear about......." Todd began

"Best ever apparently!" Sean stuck his fork into a big pile of chips as he spoke and rammed them in his mouth. Todd scratched at his head nervously and coughed lightly, now he was the one avoiding eye contact. 

"I'm sure Todd doesn't want his dirty laundry aired like this Sean" Billy was unsure if he'd said that more for his own benefit or Todd's. 

Hearing Billy say this, Todd looked up from his plate and furrowed his brow, his eyebrows turning inwards slightly "Nothing dirty about it Vicar! There's only one word I'd use to describe it" 

"Oh yeah, what word is that?" Billy asked tentatively, turning his fork in his hand nervously and then mis-judging his grip, dropping it loudly onto his now empty plate. 

"Hot!" he made an emphasis on the t sound at the end of the word and didn't remove his eyes from Billy's as he spoke. 

"All he talks about" Sean said, oblivious to the obvious tension in the room "But it's dead romantic ain't it. Almost like a Cinderella story, guy meets guy, guy kisses guy, guy runs off and leaves his helmet behind" 

Billy who had been drinking from his glass then spat out a bit of coke through his nose. He'd forgotten about his hard hat that he'd took with him that night. 

"Helmet?" Billy asked, playing dumb

"Yeah" Sean laughed "He'd come dressed as the builder guy from the Village people and he left his hat behind. Todd only took...."

Todd shook his head "No Sean..."

"...it home with him. Bet he cuddles it to sleep at night" Sean said as he rubbed his hand across Todd's arm that was resting on the table. "Oh!" Sean removed his phone from his pocket "It's Eileen, says she can meet us in the pub if we're up for it......Billy?" 

Billy didn't speak straight away, his eyes were fixed on Todd's, who was just staring at his own plate, clearly embarrassed by Sean's statement. 

"Err....yeah, sure!" 

"Todd?" Sean asked. 

"No!" he said rather coldly, grabbing his glass of wine he then downed it almost in one "I do have a life Sean, can't have you and me Mum cramping my style all the time. I'm going out" and with that Todd stood from the table. 

Billy and Sean sat watching as Todd gathered his keys and wallet from a bowl on the cabinet. 

"Where you going? Perhaps we can join you later?" Sean asked 

"Thanks but no thanks Sean, I don't intend on coming back home tonight, so wherever I end up, if you guys join in, it might be a bit crowded. If you get my drift!" 

Todd shot a look back at Billy, then quickly swung his head around to face the front door, and his body followed in that general direction. 

"Was it something I said?" Sean remarked as he heard the door closed. 

Billy just shrugged, a sickness in the pit of his stomach at the situation he'd gotten himself in to. This was all his fault.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR 

 

"Arghhh" Todd cried out as he tried for the fourth time to get his key in the lock and as he failed yet again the keys slipped from his grasp and onto the pavement below. Feeling the whole universe was somehow against him he swore under his breath and released a long sigh. 

His hands shaking and his vision blurred he bent over to pick them back up, almost falling onto his face in the process as his knees buckled. But with some careful movement he managed to keep upright and grabbed them off the street. He realigned the key with the lock again, but no matter how carefully he tried the key would not fit. 

Reaching into his back pocket he removed his phone, shining the light of the screen onto his keys he could now see why he'd been having so much trouble. He'd been using the back door key, he cried out as he looked upwards, the star littered sky just twinkled back at him judgingly. 

Having now found the correct key he managed to place it into the lock with ease and he breathed a hard sigh of relief as it turned, releasing the handle, he walked into the dark hallway.

The house was deadly quiet, everybody soundly asleep so he stepped quietly and carefully into the living room. 

He clutched his hand to his forehead, and massaged his temples, he needed a large glass of water and a couple of ibuprofen, his ultimate hangover cure. 

Throwing his keys into the bowl on the side aimlessly he stood looking at them for a moment, remembering what he'd said to Sean and Billy as he'd left, that he hadn't intended on coming back home that night. 

But as angry as he had felt when he'd left number 11, by the time he'd hit canal street all those feelings had subsided. 

The night had been painful, a few guys had chatted to him and he'd entertained that for a while, letting them buy him drinks, but he'd gotten bored with each one quickly and moved on to the next bar. 

And to each random guy who had tried their hardest to bed Todd that night, Todd had turned them down. 

He shook his head, not understanding what had come over him. 

In the darkness he headed to the kitchen, he let the tap run in the sink for a while, at first it was to let the water go cold but as he stared at the clear liquid flowing out of the tap he thought back to the night that Billy had kissed him. 

Sean had been right about what he'd said earlier at the table, that kiss had played on his mind ever since and he'd not been able to shake Billy from his thoughts. And now that guy, his hot make out guy was dating Sean. He felt sick. 

Having let the water run for long enough he placed his finger under it to check the temperature, nodding he reached for a glass from the cupboard and filled it. Then he grabbed Eileen's medical box from the cupboard and headed back into the lounge. 

Placing the box on the coffee table he sat on the couch, his forefinger and thumb pinching his nose, trying to subside the banging in his head. 

"What the?" Todd shouted out as he felt something under his arse as he tried to sit down. Where the soft padded sofa should have been was instead a human shaped figure. Todd quickly walked to the table lamp and turned it on. 

The light gave out a dim glow in the corner and the figure on the couch stirred, rubbing sleep from their eyes. 

Todd couldn't hide the puzzled look on his face, for lying on the couch, a blanket pulled up to his neck was Billy, looking rather sheepish. Todd hid an internal smile as he noticed the blanket didn't quite reach the full length, and Billy's feet were peeping out from the bottom. 

Todd narrowed his eyes and just as he was about to ask what was going on Billy stated as he yawned

"Thought you weren't coming back?" His face was stern and cold looking 

"Hang on! This is my house, if anyone's gonna be asking questions around here it's gonna be me, alright" Todd glanced at his watch "anyway, still early. I might head back out in a bit" 

"Really!" Billy sounded unconvinced, his eyes focussed on Todd's as he leant up off the couch slightly, resting his weight on his elbows. He could see the drink in the eyes of the man staring back at him.

"You are aware that Sean has a double bed" Todd replied, changing the subject. 

"Yes". Billy said curtly "this was my decision" 

"Right, ok" Todd looked confused "you thought you'd crash here rather than just going home"

"Not that it's any of your business but, the four of us got talking and then it got late. Eileen was the one who suggested that I stay due to the time"

"Right.....I'm still not understanding how that ends up with you down here and Sean upstairs" 

"Well that's our business" Billy couldn't make eye contact with Todd, for he knew the look he would receive would be a judgemental glare. 

"Oh look, I get it, if I was in a relationship with Sean I wouldn't want to share his bed either" Todd laughed, but it sounded nervous

Billy shook his head "it's not like that, it's just too soon......Sean understands"

Todd folded his arms "I doubt that vicar, probably upstairs right now crying his 'lil eyes out"

Billy then noticed the medical box lying on the coffee table " were you looking for something"

Todd, following Billy's gaze suddenly remembered what it was he'd been doing before being interrupted. 

"Err yeah, I'm a bit wrecked. They help with the hangover" 

"I can see that" Billy replied, noticing that Todd was swaying slightly. 

"You gonna give me a lecture on the moralities of my social life now vicar?" He said sharply 

"No" Billy leant forward, his blanket falling from his body and revealing his naked chest, he removed the lid from the box "what exactly was it you were after?" He asked Todd, as he rummaged through the assortment of pills. 

But all that came back in return was silence, the blanket had fallen to Billy's lap and showed the chest that Todd had been given half a glimpse of that evening when they had kissed.

Billy's nipples were pert in the crisp cool air of Eileen's lounge in the early hours. Todd's eyes were drawn to a tattoo on Billy's right shoulder, it looked tribal and just the sight of it had sent warm erotic sensations to his crotch. 

His head was all over the place because of this guy. He'd been kissed with so much passion, lust and desire by this guy. Only to find out that not only was he a vicar but that he was now dating Sean. And now this tattoo!

"What are you doing to me?" Todd thought as he traced the line of Billy's abs with his eyes, he glanced casually, not wanting to be caught. A vicar who had a tattoo, kissed random men in clubs and worked out. This was fast becoming too much for Todd.

He followed Billy's hairline down from his belly button, following the happy trail down to where the blanket began and Billy stopped, he bit his bottom lip slowly and as he glanced back up at Billy's face their eyes met each other's. Billy looked down, realising where Todd had just been looking and suddenly he felt very exposed, not just his body but in mind as well. Feeling like a book that Todd had borrowed from a library, turning each of his pages and reading him with detail. 

"Oh.....errr" Billy apologised for his appearance and pulled the blanket up to his chest.

"No, no, you don't need to do that on my account vicar, I quite like it. Are you errr....completely..." Todd pointed to blanket

"No.....Sean leant me a pair of bottoms" Billy responded, knowing where Todd was going with his line of questioning

"I hope not his bright yellow ones, please tell me not the bright yellow ones" 

"No!" Billy stood from the sofa, the blanket falling off him and onto the couch, showing the dark brown pj's that Sean had leant him

Todd laughed, the pj's being slightly too large for him he'd had to tie them tightly round the waist, but even still, they hung off Billy's hips loosely. 

"Wh....what's funny!" Billy asked 

"They're mine!" 

"Sean said they were his!" Billy sounded embarrassed 

"Trust me, when you see Sean in pyjamas you'll understand why these can't be his. And they're my favourite pair" 

"I'm so sorry, I'll take them off!" Billy then pulled at the waistband of the trousers, ready to grab the blanket to cover his modesty, but was quickly stopped by Todd's hand being placed on his. 

"No!" Todd sounded breathless "look, I'm very drunk, seeing you topless is almost sending me over the edge. If you remove those I cannot be held responsible for my actions"

Todd's action in stopping Billy had brought them very close to each other in the room, Billy looked up at Todd and smiled.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable"

"Tell me the truth" Todd said rushed, half cutting into Billy's sentence "how did you end up with Sean that night, after us?"

Billy didn't hesitate, he'd already decided he was going to tell Todd the truth "ok, you were right. I did see you come in with Sean. And I couldn't take my eyes off you, I found you mesmerising" he stopped, he thought Todd would laugh at him but the face staring back at him was just listening, his eyes transfixed on his own "but what happened between us......."

"Was so good........" Todd said finishing Billy's sentence 

"It's not me" said Billy "I'm not that guy" he then pointed to the sofa "look at me, I'm down here on the sofa. And you're right, Sean was upset that I chose to do this. I led you on that night and I felt terrible for it"

"Hey, I was more than happy with what I got from you......."

Billy stopped Todd, he needed to get this out, off his chest "I found Sean, after you'd left. We didn't just bump into each other, I purposely went over to talk to him and do you know why?" Billy asked

Shaking his head, the rest of Todd's body remained motionless, unsure whether he was going to like the answer or not

"To see if he had your number! But I didn't get a chance to ask. We talked the whole night and it just felt......."

"Don't use the word nice" Todd thought to himself, he was not going to be stood up for nice

"Pleasant" Billy finally said

Pleasant was even worse than nice

"Pleasant?" Todd exclaimed "you left being with me for pleasant"

"It's safe, with Sean. It's difficult for me, to find someone who understands the demands of my job"

"Pffft, Trust me, Sean does not understand the demands of your job vicar. Two months down the line he'll be giving you hell for not spending enough time with him. He's just happy to have someone, anyone, rather than being on his own". 

Todd then reached forward to the table, rummaging his hands through the medical box, as he did so strands of his hair brushed across Billy's naked abdomen, making Billy's toes curl. 

Throwing two tablets into his mouth, Todd then took a large swig of water and downed them. 

"Sean and I will be just fine thanks" Billy stated as Todd placed the glass back down onto the coffee table. Billy even bent his knees a little so his face was nearer to Todd's level

"But don't you want something that's more than fine. I mean look at this!" Todd said as he stood back to his feet and put his forefinger at the start of Billy's tattoo. He than began to trace the outline of the tattoo from the front of Billy's shoulder blade around to the back, running his finger across Billy's skin effortlessly. "You're a rebel in disguise as a vicar!"

"Don't!" Billy asked, their faces close. He could feel Todd's breath on his cheek and the aroma of whiskey intoxicated his senses. 

Looking into Billy's eyes Todd carried on tracing the tattoo with his finger, watching Billy's reaction carefully, seeing his pupils dilate and feeling his breath quicken against his neck. 

Billy gulped as Todd's hand made its way downwards, leaving the tattoo and to Billy's chest. He circled the tip of his finger around his nipple, and then pinched it between his forefinger and thumb. Rotating it between his fingers, Billy threw his head backwards, up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. 

Downwards Todd's fingers continued, tracing each line of Billy's ab muscles and he felt the skin tighten under his hand, the sensation obviously tickling Billy. 

It was when Todd reached the waistband of the trousers and playfully pulled on the bow tied at the front that the silence was broken. 

"No!" Billy said, looking into Todd's eyes he was almost pleading. "Nothing will ever happen between us whilst I'm with Sean!"

"Pity!" Todd replied "because you owe me" 

"How so?" Billy asked, wanting to sound hard but his words were more of a whisper, the closeness of Todd turning him into a quivering wreck. 

"Err.... well you ran off before I'd finished with you. So you owe me.....just a little kiss?" Todd asked, making a small sign with his forefinger and thumb. 

Billy didn't say yes, but he didn't say no either. He moved his eyes over Todd's face. Perhaps it was the drink, Billy wasn't sure, but Todd wasn't concealing anything. He'd never been stared at in such a way before, by anyone. There was so much want in Todd's eyes and Billy could not deny how much that was turning him on. 

He narrowed the space between them, which was almost impossible as they were so close already and he leant his forehead against Todd's. 

"There is something between us Todd" he said, " I can't deny that"

"Just finish what you started and then see if you still want Sean over me!" Todd said, almost begging. 

Billy shook his head but his hand began to stroke Todd's arm, he felt like he had no control over it as it tightened on his bicep and squeezed in a reassuring way. His other hand was soon at Todd's cheek, Billy running the back of his hand against Todd's skin, feeling him lean into his hand like he had done the night that they had kissed.

"I can't!" Billy replied

"Just.....it doesn't have to go further. I just need to get you out of here" Todd said pointing at his head. "And then that's it, I won't ask again you can go be with Sean. I won't say anything"

Their eyes fixed on each other's and as Todd began to think of his next words he felt Billy's lips on his own. 

Like before it had come from nowhere and taken him by surprise. But oh what a surprise it was. Billy's lips were soft and demanding at the same time, almost wanting to claim Todd's for their own.

The heat in Todd's mouth was overwhelming, it took him a moment to realise that Billy's tongue was searching for his. Billy liking the taste of the whiskey that still flavoured Todd's mouth, he released them both from the kiss for a moment as he licked his lips. But they didn't stop long, for soon followed a quick succession of short kisses and then Billy was back in Todd's mouth desiring that sweet taste again. 

Reaching around to Todd's back, Billy untucked Todd's shirt from his trousers, sliding his hand up under the fabric and stroking his fingers against the skin which was irradiating heat, Billy's hand feeling like it was on fire. 

They pulled back from each other briefly, staring into each other's eyes, Todd swallowing slowly, worried that Billy was going to break away, and sensing that it was a possibility Todd now made a move. 

The first time he had instigated a kiss between them and Billy felt that to resist would be futile. He allowed Todd to run his fingers through his hair, this time finding himself leaning into Todd's touches. Beads of saliva linked between them as the kiss was broken momentarily. 

Todd walked Billy backwards, slowly to the sofa. Hands everywhere, almost impossible to know who's hand was who's as they were moving so fast. Todd grips onto Billy's naked shoulder as they continue moving, whilst his other hand slips under the fabric of Billy's trousers, grabbing his arse cheek. He grips his arse harder, pulling Billy in tighter as he bites down tight on his bottom lip. It's when the backs of Billy's legs hit the cushions that he sits down on the sofa, Todd landing on top of him. His legs straddling either side of Billy's lap. His knee bent and his legs underneath him. He slides his hand out from underneath Billy and places it around his waist instead. 

Billy's hands are soon at Todd's face again, they are always pulled there and they both love the sensation. Billy feeling in control and Todd more than happy for Billy to be the dominant one. 

Billy releases an almost silent moan and it would have gone unnoticed if Todd hadn't felt the bulge from Billy rubbing against his inner thigh.

The feeling pulls Todd back, he locks his eyes with Billy's and begins to rotate his arse cheeks over Billy's crotch, feeling him enjoying this beneath him. 

Collapsing his body into Billy's, Todd bites down on his shoulder blade. At the site of Billy's tattoo, he grabs a bit of skin between his teeth, lets go and then runs his tongue along the mark he's left. 

There's a groan from Billy and Todd pulls back to check he's ok, but Billy's eyes are closed a, faint smile on his lips. Peppering kisses down Billy's chest he lingers over the right nipple, which is still proudly standing to attention. He sucks on it hard, the noise is loud, but he doesn't care, gathering more of his saliva on his tongue he lets it drip onto the tip of Billy's nipple and then moves his tongue in a lapping motion. 

Billy now moves forward on the sofa, not happy for Todd to claim ownership of this, both his hands reach up to Todd's face and into his hair. His fists clench as he grabs handfuls of Todd's thick black mane, pulling Todd's head backwards he then leans into his neck and sucks at the skin to the side of his Adams apple. 

And as abruptly as it had begun, Todd pulls himself away, lifting his legs from the sofa he removes himself from Billy. It takes every ounce of will power to do so, he wants to take this further but he's not sure how far Billy is prepared to let him go. And Todd knows that he can't continue at this pace for any longer, he wants so much more than this. 

Billy looks numb, his face is charged with emotion but his body flat, as if someone has sucked the life out of him now that Todd has stopped. His mind processing what has just happened. Noticing his huge boner he quickly grabs the blanket and throws it over his crotch. 

"What happens now?" Todd asks breathlessly, trying to inhale more oxygen for fear of passing out. 

Looking confused Billy doesn't utter a word, but his silence tells Todd all he needs to know. He can see the regret written all over Billy's face. 

"Don't tell me.....after that, you're still gonna stick with Sean!" 

"Sean and I......" Billy started and faded, he collected his thoughts and tried again "I just, need to see where it goes......with him. He understands......"

"Yeah yeah! I remember what you said, he gets your profession, he understands blah blah blah. I promise........promise you that if he doesn't come first at all times your relationship with him will be doomed"

"We shouldn't have done that, I don't know what happens to me when I'm with you. It's like I'm someone else"

"Perhaps when you're with me you're not pretending to be something you're not. Have you thought about that?" Todd replied

"I'm with Sean and I'm going to give things a chance with him, I owe him that, I owe myself that"

Todd shook his head in disbelief "well don't come crying to me when you realise I'm right, because I'll have already moved on" 

Todd left the room and headed upstairs, turning the table lamp off as he did so, leaving Billy in the dark.

Billy released a faint "I'm sorry Todd" into the dark room


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

 

Billy couldn't sleep. 

As hard as he tried to push images of Todd Grimshaw and those pouty lips out of his thoughts, somehow he managed to worm his way back in. 

Tick, tick, tick, tick.....

And by rights Todd should have been the last thing on his mind, he should have been thinking about Sean. He should have been thinking about whether he was going to confess that he'd kissed Todd for a second time and to make matters worse, under the same roof as Sean. 

But all he could think about was Todd, his beautiful brown eyes, perfectly coiffured eyebrows and the noise his lips made when they were kissing his own. 

Tick, tick, tick, tick.....

Thoughts of Todd were causing his cock to harden, blood rushing from his head and his breath quickening he needed to think of something else, something that was a world away from Todd fucking Grimshaw.

He closed his eyes and thought of his church. His safe, holy place, he imagined the bishop and slowed his breathing, pushing Todd out of his mind. Yes, it was working, his heart was beginning to beat slower.

He thought of the Bishop and the last conversation they'd had.....

Todd's lips, those pouty delicious lips

No!....he tried to picture the altar and the cross that stood upon it, he began miming lines from the bible, anything to take his mind off Todd. 

The way he leans into his hand when he caresses his cheek, wanting more, pleading with him for more.

No! Todd.....Billy shook his head, trying to imagine a scene of himself standing behind the pulpit and giving a sermon to his parishioners. 

He was there, looking out and his flock looking back at him, speaking to them a verse from the bible. But as he glanced among the crowd, there was Todd sitting and watching him, not taking his eyes off him, a smug look on his face. He seemed brighter in his thoughts then all the others, illuminated in the crowd. And as Billy continued to speak his verse, Todd stood from the pew he was sitting on and began to walk slowly towards him. 

With each step he made towards him, Todd didn't stop staring into Billy's eyes. 

Billy stopped reading, closing the bible and placing it on it's stand he climbed down the stairs from the pulpit and then walked towards where Todd was heading. 

Both making a line to the font that stood between them, they reached it. Billy scooped holy water in his hands from within it and poured it over Todd's head, as though christening him. But he didn't bless him, he just watched as the water dripped down his face, down his neck, his collar bone.....soaking into his shirt......and as it did so Billy began to undo Todd's shirt buttons. His hands trembling with nerves, wanting to get Todd out of the wet shirt. 

But deciding that the pace was too slow he pulled at the sides of the shirt, tearing it into two pieces, buttons flying onto the floor. The look in Todd's eyes full of want and lust. Billy's hands were on Todd's chest as soon as the shirt was off, his hands tightening on the skin and when he removed them, placing them around Todd's shoulders instead he noticed that he'd left marks on Todd's body. 

Their eyes met, droplets of water hanging from the ends of Todd's eyelashes. The faces of the parishioners looking at them began to blur in Billy's mind. He doesn't care that they can see, in this moment, he just doesn't care, he could take Todd right here right now, in his safe, holy, sacred place. 

Tick, tick, tick, tick 

The ticking of Eileen's clock draws Billy back to reality, opening his eyes suddenly. Frowning, unsure if he's annoyed that the hallucination has finished or whether he's cross with himself for having the thoughts in the first place. But that doesn't matter, even his church is now corrupted with images of Todd. 

Arching his back off the sofa, his erection is now so hard it feels uncomfortable. He realises that he's stroking his inner thigh, he's unsure how long he's been doing so, but it feels so good he wants to continue, he tightens his arse cheeks and begins to move his hand away from his thigh and slowly towards his groin. 

Suddenly he stops, resting his hand to the side of his body he feels wretched, what was wrong with him? He was in someone else's house!! 

Tick, tick, tick, tick...........

He's convinced that Eileen's clock is judging him, the sound of each tick bringing him closer to his next day and further away from his sinful encounter with Todd. 

All he needed was time and distance, he decided, these feelings he had for Todd would pass and then he could concentrate on Sean.

He couldn't deny, however, that Todd had been right, he didn't just want a pleasant and fine existence with Sean. He did want something more than that, but it was still early days with Sean. They still had so much to discover about each other and then the rest would follow. Wouldn't it? 

The excitement, Billy imagined kissing Todd, the buzz you feel each time you see them, Billy imagined the first time he'd seen Todd at the club, the way that one person can make you feel. 

But just because he wasn't at that place with Sean yet didn't mean it wouldn't come. 

It was just physical attraction with Todd, not emotional, he wouldn't be able to have an actual conversation with Todd, he just wasn't that kind of guy, Billy thought.

Whereas with Sean, the physical stuff would grow. Wouldn't it? Billy questioned himself. 

He groaned out lightly into the room, his erection now subsided. Had he been paying more attention he'd of noticed that the thoughts of Sean had softened him, but he hadn't, and instead of thinking about that for a moment he stood up off the couch. 

Eileen's clock told him that it was just after 6 in the morning. It was May, so the sun was already flooding in through the gaps in the curtains, the light beams shining on Billy's face. 

The time meant that it had only been a couple of hours since his encounter with Todd. But it had felt like a lifetime ago. 

He felt trapped, he couldn't leave. Well he could, but he didn't want to do that to Sean. He'd promised he'd stay for some breakfast that morning. What a mess. 

The first kiss he could have explained, he hadn't met Sean then and he would have understood. The second kiss......was all on him, and some of it on Todd he corrected himself. 

Billy got down onto his knees and looked up to the ceiling, he brought his hands to his chest in prayer 

"Are you testing me" he whispered in to the empty room 

He asked god for guidance, which path should he choose? Just as he thought he'd made a decision he felt like god was telling him he'd made the wrong one.

He needed someone safe, for his life in the church and the judgement he received from some of his parishioners, he knew he'd get that with Sean. Todd would be unpredictable and would likely make his situation in the church worse. He needed stability, he needed something less risky. 

He decided, Sean......it had to be Sean. And anyway, Sean wanted a relationship, he wanted a relationship. He was sure all Todd wanted from his was sex and he needed more than that. 

He stood from his knees, noticing a large photo frame hanging on Eileen's wall as he did so. Filled with photos of the family, mainly Todd and another man. Billy assumed to be Todd's brother Jason, Sean had mentioned he was currently living in Thailand. 

But not that he was taking much notice of this Jason anyways, his eyes were transfixed on Todd. He could see why Eileen had chosen these particular photos. Innocence radiated from him, the eyes looked young and fresh, untouched and unhurt. 

It was such a strange feeling that was rising inside of him, but seeing these photos made him sad, Todd's eyes had changed since these were taken. They were now much older and harder, untrusting. 

He breathed out hard, looking down at the pyjama bottoms he was wearing he smiled to himself. There was a sweetness there in Todd, he could sense it, he just needed someone to show him the way. 

But Sean, Sean was the right path. 

He decided whilst it was still quiet that he'd get himself a shower. Bundling up yesterday's clothes off Eileen's chair, he tiptoed up the stairs carefully and quietly. 

At the top of the landing he was greeted by five doors, all closed. 

He knew which one was the bathroom door but he had no idea which one was the cupboard where the towels were stored. He just prayed that there was already a towel in the bathroom he could use. 

He opened the door and crept in slowly, glancing around he could only spot a small hand towel on the radiator. He cursed. 

Putting his clothes onto the side of the bath he then retreated from the bathroom as quietly as he'd entered. 

"You'll be needing one of these" 

Billy blinked as he exited the bathroom, Todd was standing in one the previously closed doors doorway. A towel pinched between his thumb and forefinger, hanging down to the floor. 

He was just wearing a small pair of black boxers, Billy gulped as his eyes naturally wandered over Todd's skin. 

Todd could sense the vicars eyes devouring him and he revelled in the sensation it was giving him. 

"Erm" Billy tried to speak but all that came out was a faint whisper of a noise. Todd's body was even more beautiful than he had imagined it would be. Not that he'd imagined it......he lied to himself. He tried his best not to look like an animal that just wanted to pounce on his prey, but he wasn't doing a very good job. 

"You ok vicar? I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" Todd asked grinning 

Billy stepped forward, without speaking, trying his best not to look at Todd and reached out for the towel that he was holding, but as he did so Todd pulled it away from him.

"Why are you doing this Todd?" Billy asked, now meeting Todd's gaze 

"Because it's fun, watching you squirm"

"Well it's not fun for m......" 

Billy stopped mid sentence, the handle of the door behind him was turning. Without thinking he placed the palms of his hands against Todd's chest, pushing him back into the room he'd been standing outside, he followed in front of him and closed the door behind him, leaning his back against it. 

"Hmmm, I like you're thinking" Todd wiggled his eyebrows and stepped closer to Billy.

Billy wasn't listening he just had his ear pressed up against the door.

"I think it's Eileen" he said as a whisper, he looked back around at Todd, who now, having dropped the towel was standing a mere foot in front of himself and looking rather proud. 

Billy's eyes followed the outline of Todd's shoulders, defined and muscular. Just like his biceps which bulged in all the right places. 

Billy realised he was staring and quickly looked down to the floor.

"It's ok vicar, you can look. What exactly is your plan now that you've gotten me in here"

"I didn't get you in here.....I just , panicked" 

"Hmmm, 'cause this now looks so much more innocent. We were just having a chat on the landing before, now we're both semi naked in my room"

Billy locked his eyes with Todd's for a moment and then glanced around the room. He was quite shocked with what he saw, it was actually pretty tidy. 

"How did you hear me?" Billy asked, looking back at Todd 

"Look, when you've done as much sneaking in late as what I've done you become a master of walking quietly up me mums stairs. There's one stair in the middle that creaks if you step in the wrong place. I heard ya" 

"You weren't asleep?"

"Couldn't, I don't sleep very well anyway to be honest". 

They heard the bathroom door open, then close. Then whoever it had been retreated back to their room. 

"Do you need to borrow anything?" Todd asked sounding sincere

"Like what?" Billy questioned waiting for the punchline, narrowing his eyes. 

"Shower gel, shaving foam....? I keep mine all in here so Sean can't use it." Todd then pulled at the waistband of his boxer briefs "a fresh pair of pants?" 

"Erm" Billy looked confused

"What" Todd asked 

"Well, it's just, you.....being nice!"

Todd gasped "I am nice, thank you very much. So is that a yes or a no?" 

"Yes, that would be very kind of you" Billy still sounded unsure, convinced that he was being teased somehow. 

Billy stood with his back to the door as he watched Todd grab some things from different drawers in his room. He wasn't sure if it was for his benefit or not but Todd kept bending over and in his tight boxer shorts Billy couldn't take his eyes off him. 

He felt hypnotised by Todd's presence and Todd could feel the vicars eyes on him the whole time. 

"There you go vicar" Todd stated, snapping Billy out of his reverie. 

He handed Billy an assortment of items and the towel that he'd teased him with earlier, all neatly folded. 

"I got you a fresh T-shirt as well.............what?" Todd asked as Billy didn't take them, he just stared back blankly

"Sean and Eileen were telling me some quite unbelievable tales last night, about you. " 

"Oh were they now, I bet Sean was saying the most?"

"A fair bit, yeah"

"That's 'caus he used to fancy me" Todd smirked

Who wouldn't, Billy thought "but, why do I get the feeling that your cocky outer bravado is just a defence mechanism" 

"Why errr what were they saying about me" Todd asked nervously, scratching the hair behind his ear and shifting on his feet. 

"Your mum's just worried about you" Billy replied now reaching out for the items that Todd was holding in his hands 

"Err not until you tell me what they were saying" Todd responded, moving backwards and sitting on the bed, clutching tightly onto what he was holding he patted on the bed sheet next to where he was sitting "come and sit down and tell me all about what precious Sean and momma dear have been saying about me"

Billy grimaced and said as he sat down on the edge of the bed "I don't do gossip Todd"

"Ok just give me the general gist of last nights conversation"

"Well......." Billy spoke through gritted teeth, unsure why he'd confessed to them talking about Todd in the first place "your mums just concerned, since you've come back from London, you've caused a lot of... a lot of..." Billy struggled to find the right words 

"Trouble?"

"Yeah, in a word" 

"Look, father, nothing good ever happens to me, so why should I bother trying to be good to other people. What goes around comes around!"

"So you breaking up your brothers relationship and fake dating Eileen online was all because you feel hard done by, is that right?" Billy's words were quite cutting and even he was taken aback at how he'd said them. 

Todd laughed "so they spent all night having a good old bitch at my expense did they? And for your information they both got what they deserved because of this" Todd pointed to a faint scar on his left cheek. 

"What, I don't see anything" Billy looked blankly back. 

"Oh come on, you can't miss it, its grotesque"

"The only thing I can see is a bitter man being angry about a situation he can't change"

Todd laughed and opened his mouth to argue his point but Billy cut back in 

"You getting angry with your family doesn't change what's happened to you"

"Was their fault though" Todd said, shrugging his shoulders

"How so? Did they have the knife, did they know your attackers."

Todd shook his head "no, but....."

"But nothing, if you really thought deep down that what happened to you was your mum's fault then you wouldn't be living under the same roof. No, it seems to me that you like holding onto that as it gives you a reason to be angry. But why? Why not let that anger go and just see how that makes you feel"

Billy now touched Todd's scar, running his fingertips along it's line.

"I don't see this when I look at you, and neither do they but what people do see is the ugliness it brings out of you"

Todd leant lightly into Billy's hand as it stayed on his cheek. 

"The world is ugly, why try to be anything else but"

"Because the world isn't ugly, if you open your eyes to it, it can be beautiful"

Todd shook his head, he grabbed Billy's hand, taking it away from his cheek and placed it onto the bed, he gave Billy the pile of items he'd gathered for him, placing them onto Billy's lap.

"Look Billy" it didn't go unnoticed by either of them that Todd had called him Billy rather than vicar or father "you can look at life through your rose tinted glasses if you like. But......people let you down, eventually, when it really matters people let you down. And like I said earlier, Sean will. He'll let you down or maybe you will with him, aside from what happened between us. And then you'll be where I am and then maybe you'll understand"

Billy placed his hand onto Todd's knee and began rubbing his leg, Todd's hairs standing on end from the contact. 

"Human's make mistakes Todd, this....." Billy pointed at Todd's scar "hasn't just effected your life. And you know Eileen would swap places with you in a second"

Todd looked shocked "she said that!"

"Todd, she's your mum, does it really surprise you that she'd say that. If you truly believe that then I genuinely feel very sorry for you. You are so lucky to have a mum like Eileen, and you can trust me on that"

Todd couldn't explain it but he felt lighter all of a sudden. Constantly feeling like he was carrying dead weight around his shoulders, he felt like some of that weight had been shifted from him.

"What?" Billy asked as he saw the look of disbelief in Todd's face. 

"I don't know.....it's just.....this has felt good, this chat"

"It has" Billy agreed smiling, their eyes locking with each others, he realised Todd was moving closer to him and he didn't try to stop him.

Todd's moist lips met with his own and he felt Todd's hand running through his hair, he remembered his thoughts from earlier where he'd decided that he would stay with Sean. 

He put his hand between them and held it to Todd's chest, pushing him away gently, their lips making a smacking sound as they pulled apart. 

"I'd really like us to be friends, Todd" Billy stated, not sounding all that convinced of his own statement. 

Todd pulled a face and pulled himself back from Billy "err, Todd Grimshaw doesn't get friend zoned, if anything I'm gonna let you be friends with me."

"That's fine with me" Billy remarked, gathering the items in his lap into his arms he stood from the bed and walked towards the door

"Billy?" Todd called out 

Billy turned, Todd was leaning back on his elbows now, his legs quite far apart from each other. He had a lustful look on his face. 

"Yeah" Billy asked, not knowing quite how he'd managed to speak. Todd looked ripe for the taking. 

"Me and you will happen, it's only a matter of time."

Billy shook his head at Todd, then turned to leave. Todd didn't see the massive smile that was plastered across Billy's face as he left his room.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

 

Billy placed the bundle of items that Todd had given him gently onto the side of the sink. Now, away from Todd's eyes he checked through exactly what Todd had given him, convinced that somewhere was a joke waiting to be discovered.

The first item, a bottle of lynx shower gel seemed harmless enough. He opened the cap and breathed in the scent. He recognised the aroma, Todd's skin had tasted of it earlier. A hint of lemon and mint, it brought flashes of Todd's soft skin, and the kisses he'd made on his neck into his mind. 

He closed the cap and placed the bottle inside the shower cubicle. Next followed a can of shaving foam and a razor, including a new blade, he placed them on the other side of the sink. 

Billy furrowed his brow, as he picked up the T shirt that Todd had given him to wear and unfolded it. 

He wanted to contain the smile that was fast spreading on his face but he couldn't. Because, on the shirt was a large arrow with the words "I'm with stupid". 

Billy stood back from the sink, holding the t-shirt up to his body, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror shaking his head. He couldn't picture Todd wearing this! 

He folded it up again and laid it back on the edge of the sink, stepping forward he gazed back at himself in the mirror. 

Placing both hands to either side of the basin he stood motionless for a moment, staring into the eyes of the man in the mirror looking back at him. 

Who was he? Billy thought. Who was this man staring back at him. This man who kissed random men in clubs. This man who kissed other men whilst under the same roof as his boyfriend. 

He removed his, correction, Todd's pyjama trousers and pulled back fully the shower curtain and stepped inside. 

Turning on the shower he jumped back slightly until the water began to run warm, then placed his head under the water stream, running his fingers through his hair. He drowned himself in thoughts of Todd as the water ran over his face. 

He stood out of the water, his back flat against the wall. Imagining Todd was against him, leaning into him, pushing him into the cold ceramic tiles of Eileen's bathroom wall. 

Billy closed his eyes, he could picture every slight dimple, mark and blemish on Todd's torso. Just from that short encounter with him in his bedroom Billy had it all saved to memory. 

There were a collection of moles just to the right of his belly button, Billy reached out into the empty shower, he was touching Todd. Tracing the lines of his moles, making a dot to dot puzzle. 

He felt Todd's skin clench, tickled at the sensation of his fingertips. Placing his hand against his waist, he imagined Todd turning him over, so he was facing the wall. He placed his hands flat against the wall, tucking his head under. 

Feeling the water run down his back, he could imagine Todd placing his lips to his skin. The water running down his spine, over the curvature of his arse cheeks, running down the crease were his lips, it wasn't liquid, it was Todd. 

Billy turned quickly, hoping that somehow Todd had managed to pick the lock to the door. But apart from him, the bathroom was empty, he was all alone. He slumped back against the wall again, upset with himself. 

He'd made the decision to stay with Sean, his safe option. He'd told Todd that nothing would happen whilst he was with Sean, so why was he secretly hoping he'd come in, why was he fantasising about him. 

Billy closed his eyes and tried to think of Sean, but as hard as he tried he couldn't imagine him. As he pictured Sean's face, visions of Todd's body flooded in, flushing Sean out and after several times of trying he couldn't even see Sean's face anymore, only Todd.

Only Todd

\--------

Back in his room, Todd was sitting on the floor, his back against the door, listening to the shower running from the bathroom. 

He was imagining Billy, bare, in his bathroom, water running down his naked body. Jealous that his shower had prime seats to the only show in town that Todd wanted to see. 

He placed his ear to the door, he could hear Billy squeezing out the shower gel from the bottle and replacing the cap. Todd's mind was already there, watching from the door of the bathroom as Billy worked the gel into a lather and stroked it over his body. Rubbing his hands over every inch of skin. 

Todd licked his lips as he imagined lather running down Billy's back, and over his pert, tight butt cheeks. 

How had Sean bagged Billy? Todd thought to himself, the universe could be so cruel. Here he was on his own and Sean, SEAN (that needs capitals just to make you realise how serious Todd is right now) has Billy. 

No guy had ever gotten under his skin this much before and considering he hardly knew Billy it made Todd feel nervous. 

His ear still pressed to the door Todd heard Billy turn the shower off, it snapped him out of his daydream and he suddenly removed his back from the door, leaning forward slightly. 

Todd was unsure how to play this, it was all incredibly frustrating. He didn't take kindly to being turned down, it wasn't something that happened to him very often or at all. And he'd just started to turn a corner with his family, Sean and friends. 

He was making good with his life, had a steady job with Tracy in the florists and had put that whole sorry saga with Marcus behind him. But this Billy, he was like an itch that Todd needed to scratch. And the longer he left it the more the itch was beginning to burn.

But where exactly did he think it would go? If anything was to happen, his mum would disown him again and Sean would hate him. And as much as Sean could be a pain he had been a good mate to him over the years. 

Todd snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a faint knock on the door, standing to his feet he opened it. 

Billy was standing behind the door, topless but dressed in the jeans he'd been wearing yesterday. 

Todd noticed the quick glance that Billy made over his body, nothing gets past this Grimshaw lad, Todd thought to himself 

"Thanks" Billy said, handing back the tshirt that Todd had given him "but I won't be wearing this"

Todd laughed "it was just a joke, its not even mine it's Sean's. As if I'd be caught dead wearing that " Todd said as he pointed at the shirt "I don't do shirts that have writing on them" he took the shirt out of Billy's hands and chucked it over his head, it landed in a mess in the corner of his room.

It was then that he noticed Billy was holding something else. 

"This may be a big joke to you Todd" Billy said, reaching out for Todd's hand and opening his fingers, he placed something small into the palm of Todd's hand "but I'm not laughing". 

Todd was confused, looking down at what was in his hand, he then realised it was a condom packet. "Wh.....what I don't understand"

"It was rolled up, inside the boxers you've leant me"

"No!" Todd protested "that wasn't intentional, I swear. I must have picked one up by accident" 

"Ok, Todd!" Billy remarked, sounding rather calm. 

"Did you look at the size though?" Todd replied winking, mouthing out the letters XL

Billy couldn't deny that the size had been noticed. 

Billy stepped closer to Todd "You want to sleep with me, here, right now?" 

Todd didn't reply, he just stared as Billy continued to step gradually closer to him. 

"With Sean in the room next door...."

"Actually Sean's room is that...." Todd pointed at a door across the landing from his

"But that is what you want?"

Todd nodded, forgetting how to breathe

"And then what? I carry on with Sean and have you on the side? Is that what you are wanting from me?"

Todd stared open mouthed, was this happening, Billy was staring right back at him, but not a normal stare, Todd felt like Billy's eyes were hitting the back of his cranium. 

Billy began to tiptoe his fingers up Todd's naked torso, circling around the collection of moles he'd been fantasising about in the shower as he did so. 

"Sean who?" Todd replied sarcastically, Billy heard the nervousness in Todd's reply. 

"Right, on the bed" Billy replied, his voice low and deep. 

"Errr" Todd didn't move, his feet felt frozen to the floor, what was going on? 

"What's the matter" Billy asked "I thought this was what you wanted" 

"Yeah, but..... " Todd released a small laugh "you are a real vicar right? You're not like a stripper who wears so many costumes that he's gotten confused"

"I'm a vicar alright" Billy replied, trying to force Todd backwards, but Todd stood firm. 

"Well, this doesn't seem very vicar like"

"What's the matter Todd?" Billy replied smiling faintly, "unless this isn't actually what you want...."

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I've never wanted anything so bad in my life.....but" Todd's voice broke a little, he could no longer contain eye contact with Billy, he looked down, studying his bare feet in minute detail. 

Billy nodded "not like this though hey. Not as much of a challenge for you is it if I'm being like this, co-operating" 

"No, it's just I've been thinking" 

"Really?" Billy smirked "this is gonna be good"

"You and me, it's gonna hurt a lot of people. Sean, me mum......me, ultimately. I'm gonna drop this."

"And that's why you hid that condom was it? Cause you want to drop this?" 

"I honestly didn't put that condom in there intentionally, I swear!"

"I don't believe ya!" Billy replied shaking his head. He couldn't deny that there was a shadow of disappointment in his heart that Todd had said he would stop pursuing him. 

"It's the truth" Todd replied "and I can't loose me mam again, she really is all I have" 

Billy stepped back slightly at hearing this "you've got your brother......you've got Sean"

"Ok, ok.....look I have a really stressful day planned today. Can we just....."

Billy nodded, he held out his hand to Todd. 

"Fresh start" Billy asked "I meant it when I said I'd like us to be friends"

Todd closed his eyes with relief "I would really like that Billy" 

Todd reached his hand out, meeting Billy's he clasped it tight. Without giving it much thought he pulled Billy into a hug.

Their naked chests rubbing against each other. Their hands resting on each other's skin, they hugged tight. Billy could feel Todd against his crotch, for he was still only wearing boxer briefs. They lingered in their hug too long for it to be justified as a friendly hug. Billy felt like he could stay like this forever, it felt right, Todd's scent intoxicating his emotions. 

"Ahem"

Billy quickly released himself from the hug and turned around, Sean was standing in the doorway to Todd's room. 

"Well, well, well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

 

"I expected this from him" Sean said, his voice raised "but not from you"

Billy was facing Sean, his mouth open unsure what to say. This was his opportunity to confess his sins, to confess his history with Todd to Sean. 

But he remained silent for a moment, just looking at Sean. He was wearing a leopard print onesie and Billy was trying to take the sight before him in. 

He turned back around to look at Todd, who had his eyebrows raised and a "what you going to do now" expression on his face. But Billy wasn't looking at his face, he was looking at Todd's body, standing fine in just his boxers. He turned back to Sean, painfully and tried again to not look disappointed at the leopard print onesie. 

He failed, for he grimaced as he finally spoke to Sean "there's nothing going on Sean, there's a perfectly innocent explanation"

"Oh please, you just happened to walk in on Todd half naked and he just happens to be in his briefs"

"Do you really think if something were going on we'd keep the door open Sean?" Todd replied "I don't perform to an audience mate"

"Thanks Todd" Billy turned to Todd quickly "I can handle this" he looked back at Sean " can we talk in the hallway" 

Todd watched as the pair of them retreated to to the landing, Billy closing Todd's bedroom door behind him. Racing to the door Todd put his ear to it and listened hard.

He couldn't hear every word but he could make out most of them 

"He was being kind, lending me...."

"Todd doesn't do anything unless it's in his best interest"

"I promise, nothing untoward was going on, I only have yesterday's clothes remember......"

"You should have asked me......"

"I didn't ask him, he offered"

"So why were you hugging him.....you can see how that looks!" 

"I was just giving him some advice"

"And you needed to be naked to do that did you? And advice on what? I hardly think Todd listens to the voice of the clergy Billy"

"It's private Sean, look.....have you got a shirt you can lend me.......a plain one" 

"And I should've been the first one to see this" 

Todd could only assume Sean meant Billy's naked chest 

"Not him, I am absolutely chuffin fuming"

"Right, well I'll leave then" 

"No, no......" Todd heard Sean protest "I had plans for us today"

"I can't today Sean, I told you that yesterday, I've got a really busy day" 

"Will you at least stay for some breakfast, Eileen's downstairs cooking you a full English"

"Of course I will, but.......shirt" 

Todd couldn't make out anymore, the voices trailed off into the distance. 

He walked over to his bed and lied down on it, looking up at the ceiling. 

He'd thought for a moment that Billy had been serious, that he had been going to let him sleep with him. Todd felt strangely proud of himself that he'd resisted the temptation, considering that all he wanted right now was to drag Billy back into his room and have his way with him.

But this was the right thing to do, everyone could stay on their chosen paths. Sean could be with Billy, his mum wouldn't disown him again and there Todd could stay, all on his own.....forever. 

He was unsure how long he'd been lying there drowning in his own thoughts, but he guessed half an hour, he sighed out into the room and looked over at his alarm clock, he needed to get dressed, he had somewhere he needed to be. 

He quickly threw on some jeans and polo shirt, jumped around as he put socks on his feet. 

Flinging open his bedroom door he charged down the stairs. 

Billy, Sean and his mum were at the table eating breakfast. 

"Errr. And where's mine mum" Todd asked, a place hadn't even been set for him 

Eileen looked at her watch "I wasn't expecting you to surface this early or even surface in this house for that matter" 

"He's been a very busy boy this morning" Sean heckled out, raising an eyebrow at Billy who just continued with his sausage and egg. 

"Well, there's some leftovers in the kitchen" Eileen stated

"Leftovers? Well if that isn't love for your favourite son then I don't know what is.....excuse me, don't mind me" Todd reached forward onto the table and grabbed a bit of toast off Billy's plate

"Todd!"  
"Todd!"  
"Todd!"

All three of them shouted

"Billy don't mind" Todd replied, with a mouthful of toast, "do you father?"

"Doesn't look like I have a choice!"

Todd then reached to grab Eileen's cup of tea, she slapped his hand as he grabbed the handle "there's more of that in the kitchen"

"I'm in a rush" Todd replied

"Oh yeah, Tracy dragging you in early is she?"

"No she's given me a couple hours off, I've got a thing"

"A thing?" Eileen questioned

"Yeah, you don't wanna know, well you will, eventually, just not right now." Whilst Eileen's focus was on Todd he took his opportunity, swiping her cup and taking it with him. They heard him leave through the front door

"That boy will be the death of me" Eileen spoke out

Billy looked at Sean who was just returning his look with a raised eyebrow. 

\-------------

Billy could hardly believe he'd not recognised the address on his paperwork earlier. 

Number 8 coronation street and as he approached the entrance to the property he shook his head, looking at number 11 just across the street. It really was a small world. 

He rang the doorbell and stood back onto the path a little and waited an unusually long time for the door to be answered. 

He couldn't believe his eyes when none other than Todd Grimshaw opened the door. 

"Err......" Todd was lost for words, but found some eventually "you look different in your...err... costume" 

Now, if Todd had been asked to list in order of preference the uniforms that he liked on a bloke, a vicars outfit probably wouldn't of even made his top 50. But that was before he'd seen Billy in his get up. He eyed him from top to bottom, very nice indeed. 

Billy's eyebrows frowned in return and he rechecked the number on the door. 

"Firstly it's not a costume.......and, this is number eight?"

"Yeah!" Todd sighed "you're at the right address, I just wasn't expecting.......Sean never told me what church you err......I didn't even think..... come in" Todd finally said, gesturing with his hand for Billy to come in. 

"I don't understand, I'm looking for a Sarah Platt?" 

"That's me" a blonde girl said as she came running down from upstairs into the entrance hall. Billy shook her hand "sorry, I was just putting Harry down, come into the living room" 

Billy followed Todd and Sarah into the only room that led on from the front door, leading into a living room diner and kitchen area. 

"I'm sorry I'm late" Billy said to Sarah "I've had quite an eventful morning" he flashed a look at Todd. 

"Take a seat" Sarah said as she sat herself down in the arm chair by the window, leaving Todd and Billy to sit together on the double sofa.

"Sorry, I'm really lost here, how does this involve Todd?" Billy asked 

"Sarah, this is Billy, Sean's new boyfriend" Todd responded, disregarding the fact that Billy had even asked a question 

"Oh! Ok, I've heard a lot about you from Sean." Sarah replied "Thats kinda weird isn't it, and err this involves Todd because he's Billy's dad. Ok that sounds weird also, what with you being called Billy." 

Billy looked down at the paperwork again, how had he missed that, he turned to look at Todd "you had a son called Billy?"

Todd just nodded

"I don't have you on the paperwork though" Billy stated still looking at Todd "normally a child's burial deeds would be in both parents names"

Todd coughed nervously and scratched his head "yeah erm, I wasn't really involved in err....Billy's funeral arrangements"

"Right" Billy continued to look confused 

"We were together, when we were a lot younger." Sarah felt the need to explain "he was the love of my life" Sarah looked at Todd and smiled and Billy couldn't help but smile with her. He could feel the warmth in the tone of her voice, he knew she genuinely meant it. "Unfortunately we lost Billy, it was a tough time for us both"

Billy nodded "I can imagine, so how much do you already know"

"Well about 2 months ago I got a call from, err....whoever it was before you......and, he said that there was a problem with Billy's grave and he asked that I call into the church to look at it"

"And have you been to see it?" Billy asked, turning his head from Sarah to Todd, asking the question to both of them. 

"I have" Todd replied "Sarah's just had a baby, so......."

"Ok, well I've only been at this church for a month, but I can tell you that the subsidence is getting worse. It's effecting about 8 plots all together and from what I can see on the plans, the idea is to move Billy" Billy paused for a second, Sarah was right, it did feel strange saying his own name "further into the site, nearer the church. My recommendation would be to come and have a look, see if you're happy with the location" 

Outside Billy looked calm, but on the inside he was broken. This was an awful situation to be in and after he'd finished, he had the other 7 plot owners to speak to. Somehow though, Billy thought, speaking with Todd about this was going to be the worst moment of his day. 

"Does he errr.." Todd's voice broke a little and Billy heard a slight wobble in the tone "does he have to be reburied?"

"Why, were you two thinking of cremation?" 

"Todd would have preferred that originally" Sarah replied 

Todd interrupted Sarah, abruptly "No! It's just...." he stopped for a moment, if he said it out loud he was sure Billy would laugh at him 

"What Todd? There's no judgment here..."

"It's just, you'll think this is daft, but I hate to think of him there, on his own. And I understand he's not really there, I mean he isn't is he, he's gone. But he's buried there and I hardly visit him, Sarah goes a few times a year. So, should we have him reburied, it just seems....."

A noise came from behind Todd, a baby monitor was ringing out with the wailing of a small child. 

"Sorry" Sarah stood from her chair "I'll just go and check on him"

Billy watched Sarah leave, then turned in the sofa to Todd. Todd looked drained and pale, Billy wondered whether this was partly to do with the alcohol consumption from the early hours of the morning or whether it was from the topic of conversation, his stomach ached greatly from the thought that it was most likely the latter. 

"If this is making you uncomfortable, I can do this with Sarah, alone" Billy said into the eerily quiet room. 

"No" the word rushed out of Todd quickly "no, don't shut me out, they shut me out before.....he's my son!" 

"I wasn't......I've no intention of shutting you out, it was just a suggestion"

"They wouldn't let me see him, you know!" Todd replied, he reached for one of Gail's sofa cushions and held onto it tightly in his lap, hoping to receive some comfort from it. 

Billy looked confused "Who? Who wouldn't let you see him, when? I don't understand"

"I never even got to hold him alive"

"You're not making any sense Todd"

"I cheated on her" Todd was nodding to himself as he spoke, his face had gone blotchy and his eyes were reddening, he wasn't making eye contact, his eyes focussed on the cushion he was holding and playing with the tassels "with a man, whilst she was carrying Billy" 

"Oh" was all Billy could reply with 

"I loved him, but I loved her too. I mean I still love her now, but I didn't understand the difference back then. I get that now. The love I had, have for Sarah is......"

"I understand" Billy replied, helping Todd as he struggled to find the right words 

"No, no you don't, you couldn't possibly" Todd laughed "I thought I could still be with her, and the baby. I was deluded, confused....I felt like once we were three then everything else would fall into place. I wouldn't want to be with Karl anymore."

"Were you with him long?" Billy asked softly

Todd shook his head, but was still focusing his gaze on Gail's cushion "I'd known him a while, we worked at the hospital together. And I knew I fancied him but, I shut it out. But, I couldn't hide from it forever and we, err.....well you know. And I felt terrible for what I'd done to Sarah. But he asked me to make a choice and I chose her, I did. But I had to tell her the truth, tell her I was gay and tell her about Karl"

Billy was sitting back in the chair, listening intently. He got the feeling that Todd needed to get this off his chest, like perhaps he'd never told anyone this before. 

"So I sat her down and told her that I'd been seeing Karl. It hadn't been going on long I swear"

"Hey, I'm the last one to judge"

"But she knew Karl, had even let him stay over in our flat when things got rough with his ex boyfriend. I tried to convince her that it was over and that I wanted to make it work with her and the baby. I wasn't lying" Todd removed his gaze from the cushion for a moment, as he looked at Billy "I wasn't lying, I wanted to do that. But she was mad, she left and went to live with her mum" 

"It must have been a very difficult time, for both of you"

"I had Sarah's mum breathing down me neck, as though I'd wanted to hurt Sarah. I hadn't, that was the last thing I'd wanted to do. I just couldn't lie to her anymore."

Billy leaned forward, reaching his hand out to Todd's shoulder he patted it reassuringly.

"Anyway, they all blamed me for Sarah losing Billy, like the stress had brought it on or something. And I believed that. They all guarded Sarah's room in the hospital like I was a murderer, even before Billy died. I just wanted to see Sarah and the baby, make sure they were both alright. But they wouldn't let me. He was my son and they wouldn't let me see him" 

"That must have been awful for you. But people do strange things in the heat of the moment. I guess they thought they were doing the right thing by Sarah" 

Todd's eyes welled with tears, Billy shifted in his seat moving slightly closer to him, there was an overwhelming feeling within him to put his arms around Todd, but he resisted.

"You don't know the Platts" Todd continued "what Sarah needed was me, what Billy needed was us, me and Sarah. But they stuck him in a room on his own, just a baby. Sarah didn't want to see him, but I did. I was the only one who did and they left him on his own. I know he would have still died, I get that. But he spent his only day alive on his own, when I so desperately wanted to see him. That kills me" Todd sniffed and he rubbed his hand across his nose. 

"Because it was all my fault that he was abandoned when he needed us the most" 

Wiping at his eyes Todd tried to catch the tears from falling, but there were too many. A single tear fell from his left eye and dropped down to his cheek, it hung there and Billy wanted to wipe it from his face, but he fought back the urge.

"Gail called me a pervert" Todd continued "for being with Karl and they convinced me that I'd killed our baby."

Billy's hand moved down from Todd's shoulder and to his arm, he began rubbing it gently. The vulnerability in Todd right now was causing an ache in Billy that he'd never felt before.

"Well, you know now that wasn't the truth. You can't let this have a hold over you Todd. There's nothing you can do about the past. It's these experiences that make us stronger and allow us to grow as people. And you were wrong when you said I couldn't possibly understand, I did have a life before the dog collar you know!"

Todd stared back at Billy, there was an intensity in the gaze that both men were holding with each other, and the silence between them was earth shattering. 

Finally Todd spoke 

"And now with what's happened to his grave, it feels like we can do it right this time. Like I'm getting a second chance. I know how crazy that sounds, trust me. But I wasn't allowed to go to his funeral with everyone else, they forced me to stay away, I had to ambush it. The cars drove right past my house and I just had to watch, like an ordinary person and I was his dad. " Todd paused for a moment, wiping his nose with the back of his hand "....I just don't know if leaving him there is the right choice" 

Todd put his head backwards and breathed out slowly through his sobs "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I've never really talked to anyone about this before. I think I'm still a little drunk to be honest" Todd looked embarrassed, as he placed his hands to his temples and massaged his head gently.

Billy smiled and looked at Todd's cheek, the tear was still stuck there, a solitary single teardrop. Billy's heart won out over his mind, reaching to Todd's cheek he wiped the tear with a finger. Removing his hands from his face, Todd placed them by his side and looked up at Billy, allowing him to wipe away the rest of tears from his eyes that had not yet fallen. 

Neither of them heard Sarah returning down the stairs and when she entered the living room she paused in the doorway, her lips parted into a faint smile at the sight in front of her. 

"Sorry about that guys" she spoke loudly and coughed as she did so

Billy jumped a little and moved back away from Todd, his heart aching at Todd's broken face staring back at him. 

Sarah was about to return to her original seat, when she noticed that Todd was crying, she placed a hand on his shoulder 

"You ok?"

Todd looked at Billy as he spoke "yeah, yeah.....I was just, you know remembering Billy being born and.......I err, the vicar here was just giving me some sound advice." 

"Really?" Sarah responded looking from Todd to Billy

"Err....it sounds like it was a difficult time for everyone concerned" Billy remarked 

"Yeah, yeah it was" Sarah said, rubbing Todd's shoulder and leaning her head onto his arm "but Todd knows that I don't blame him, not anymore. I did at the time, I listened to the wrong people, we were both very young. Weren't we hey" she gave Todd a quick embrace and sat back down on the chair in the window. 

Todd looked at Sarah, his eyes and face still wet from tears "yeah" Todd placed both hands to his eyes and rubbed hard. "Ok, ok......" Todd breathed in and out slowly "I'm sorry for that" Todd half laughed, looking at Billy 

Billy held his hands up to Todd "no problem. You wouldn't believe the things I've witnessed, this is nothing, honestly. I think the two of you should come see me at the church tomorrow. Have a look at the new location and then you can make a decision. How does that sound?"

"Todd?" Sarah asked, looking at him

"Well!" Billy interrupted, he'd been unsure whether to mention this or not but he felt like he had to "as it is only your name on the deeds. It would ultimately be your decision" he said looking at Sarah 

"Oh no!" Sarah objected "I'm not making that mistake again, this is a joint decision and we are gonna both be in agreement as to what we do"

Todd looked over at Sarah, he was still clutching Gail's cushion "We'll come see you tomorrow then?" Todd asked looking at Billy 

"Ok, say 11 ?" 

"Yeah!"

"Ok" Billy stood and walked over to Sarah "it was nice meeting you, I'll see you tomorrow" 

It was only once Billy had gotten to the front door that he noticed Todd had followed him, they both walked out onto the front driveway. 

He stared at Todd's red, blotchy and tear stained face and his heart sank. 

"You know your vulnerability right now is quite terrifying" Billy stated "but also very endearing"

Todd didn't really know what to say to that.

Billy shook his head and stepped closer to him "Without all the crazy, you're actually quite lovely" 

"I like to make an impression" Todd held his hands out to his sides. 

Billy breathed in deeply, the spring air was quite refreshing "you certainly do Todd Grimshaw"

Todd smiled and sniffed back more tears "I'll see you tomorrow vicar!" Todd opened his arms, and Billy walked into Todd's embrace. Todd's tears leaving a small wet patch on the front of Billy's shirt. 

With Sarah watching through the net curtains from one side of the street and Sean looking through his window on the other, the pair hugged longer than seemed necessary.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

 

Todd felt Billy's hands dig deeper into his back as the hug continued. It felt like Billy was taking away all his anger, confusion and sadness in one hug. It was the strangest feeling, he was feeling lighter. How was this guy, a practical stranger to him, able to accomplish something that those closest to him had been unable to do all his life. 

Finally they pulled out of the hug, and as Billy stood back from him, he winked at Todd.

"I'll see you both tomorrow then"

Todd nodded silently, his eyes still a little tear stained, he walked backwards, onto Sarah's front doorstep and watched as Billy disappeared out of sight, around the corner at the end of coronation street.

Perhaps had he not been watching Billy's perfectly formed behind them he would have noticed Sean marching across the street from number 11.

"What exactly was that?" Sean bellowed at the top of his voice, the shrill pitch echoing across the cobbled road. 

Todd scratched his head "err....what?"

"You and Billy, hugging......again. That's the second time I've caught you canoodling with my boyfriend"

"Look Sean" Todd protested "he's not exactly my type is he" Todd then put his hands into a prayer and looked up at the sky as though praying 

"Well, how do you explain that, public display that I witnessed"

"And why exactly were you curtain twitching? Not enough going in your own life you've got to interfere with other people's" 

"Hey!" Sarah stepped into the doorway "you'll wake Harry and I've only just got him to go down"

"Sorry"  
"Sorry"

They both responded in unison

"It's about Billy" Sarah said

"Yes I know that Sarah, he" Sean pointed at Todd "can't keep his filthy hands off him"

"No! Not that Billy, our Billy, our baby Billy."

"Sarah" Todd interrupted "we don't need to explain ourselves to this......this idiot"

"What's your Billy got to do with my Billy" Sean didn't listen to Todd 

"It's private Sean, but I promise you nothing is going on between your boyfriend and Todd, it's just a misunderstanding"

"Right" Sean stuck his nose into the air "if neither of you will explain it then I'm gonna have to go and ask him myself. You didn't see them earlier Sarah, when they were practically groping each other semi naked in his bedroom and now again in the street." And with that Sean strutted off in hot pursuit of Billy.

Todd raised his eyebrows at Sarah "he needs to chill out more"

"You inside now and tell me everything" Sarah stated as she walked back into the house, Todd followed closing the front door behind him.

"Tell you what!" Todd asked as he sat onto the couch, not making eye contact.

"You can't fool me Todd, Sean was right. That wasn't just a normal hug, come on. Tell." 

Todd narrowed his eyes and sat forward on the couch slightly "honestly, it's nothing. It's just........well it's a bit awkward really"

"Todd!" Sarah almost screamed at him "you are not leaving my house until you tell me all the gory details"

Sighing, Todd began to tell Sarah from the beginning how he and Billy knew each other. He didn't go into the finest details but he explained how they'd made out in the club a couple weeks back, he avoided telling her that they'd made out in Eileen's front room earlier that morning. 

"So...."

"So what?" Todd shrugged his shoulders 

"Well you're clearly into him, you didn't stop smiling the whole time you were talking about him" 

"He's just a challenge, that's all, but besides......he's with Sean" Todd pulled a face

"And since when did you let that stop you?" Sarah smiled 

 

\---------

 

"Hey vicar, I want a word with you!" 

Billy stopped in his tracks, he turned to face an irate looking Sean walking, scratch that, practically jogging, angrily towards him 

"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me vicar, Sean, but Ok, I'm listening" Billy remarked 

"What's going on between you and Todd"

"Why?" Billy said cautiously "what's he said"

"What's he said?? Nothing, so you better start explaining. Twice today I've caught you manhandling him."

"I wasn't....manhandling him. And I can't explain, it's private Sean, to do with the church"

"Oh please, Todd hasn't been in a church in years"

"You need to trust me, nothing is going on between me and Todd" Billy proclaimed, having a flash memory of Todd in those tight black boxers. He gulped. "My job means that I can't tell you everything Sean, I thought you understood that!" 

"I do, but not where he's concerned"

"So you don't then.....if we don't have trust then...."Billy stopped, remembering the early hours of that morning when he was kissing Todd deeply and Todd was pushing him backwards to the sofa. He looked down to the floor feeling like a hypocrite. "I can't tell you, but I promise nothing is going on between us"

Shaking his head Sean pursed his lips "I'd believe that a whole lot more if it sounded like you actually believed it. But I'm prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt, obviously there is something going on but I respect your job and understand that you can't tell me"

"Really?" Billy asked

"No, not really" Sean said angrily "but what choice do I have? I have to be at work, but we'll talk about this later?" 

And with that Sean turned on his heels, back in the direction he'd come from, Billy standing there with his mouth open. 

\----------------

Finally, Todd thought to himself as he let himself into number 11. After his chat that morning with Billy, his argument with Sean and Tracy putting him through his paces at the florists, it'd been a long hard day. 

He removed his coat as he walked into the lounge and placed it onto the back of the sofa. 

He grimaced as Sean entered the lounge from the kitchen with two cups of tea. 

He reached for one of the cups and Sean pulled it out of his grasp. 

"That's for Billy!"

Todd made exaggerated looks around the room and then lifted a cushion and pretended to look under it "he's not here" he whispered

"He's upstairs, powdering his nose" 

"Right well, what's he doing here....."

"Well his boyfriend does live here Todd and anyway he has some explaining to do, and so do you. So sit"

"Errr, you don't tell me what to do Sean!" 

"I know you've got designs on my boyfriend" 

Todd shook his head "You're delusional, it's not what you think" 

"Yeah that's what he told me an all, but you've got previous"

"So? Doesn't mean I want your boyfriend Sean or that he wants me for that matter"

"Ok, well explain what was going on outside Sarah's earlier then"

Todd looked to the floor, he didn't need to explain himself to Sean but for some reason he felt bad that Billy was being wrongfully accused. 

As he began to speak he choked slightly "we're having to have Billy reburied......, there" Todd's eyes widened "happy now. Billy was explaining it to me and Sarah this morning. So he's not been lying to you Sean. I got upset and he offered a shoulder. I don't fancy your boyfriend" 

Todd grabbed his coat from the back of the sofas 

"Where you going?" 

"Out! I'm gonna get wasted and then I'm gonna cop off, if that's alright with you!" 

Todd stormed out into the hallway, Billy looking guilty sitting at the bottom of the stairs having listened to Todd's outburst, he stood and grabbed his arm as he tried to walk on past him. Todd jumped, having not noticed Billy at first, he turned his head sharply. 

"You didn't have to tell Sean that" Billy noticed Todd's eyes were red. 

Todd pulled his arm away from Billy's grasp, not making eye contact "have a pleasant evening" the t sounded for a long time at the end of the word pleasant. 

Billy watched a little disheartened as Todd left ,slamming the front door behind him, he looked around the bannister and into the lounge where Sean was sitting on the sofa waiting for him to join him, to have their talk. He heaved a heavy sigh. 

\-------

His eyes opened slowly, blurred visions flooded into his brain as his eyes adjusted to the light pouring in through his window. 

Bringing a hand up to his forehead he pinched his brow, his head banging from the result of the previous evening. 

The bedcovers moved next to him, a figure moving underneath.

"No, no, no, no"

Todd cursed at himself, nudging the body in the bed next to him. 

"Oi.....err........you" 

The figure stirred but didn't wake, Todd rolled them harder. "I said oi"

Todd now saw the face of the man he'd brought home with him, young and attractive, he was quietly pleased with himself. 

"You need to leave, now!"

"It's brad actually, not oi. You called it out enough times last night when we......."

"Ok ok, brad!" Todd shook his head "Read my lips, you need to get out of my house" 

Todd spoke each word slowly and carefully

"You said we were gonna spend the day together, that you wanted my number...."

"Yeah, I say a lot of things......now get out" he was losing his patience now, the clock on his bedroom wall told him that he had half an hour to get to Sarah's then to the church to meet Billy. 

The guy still didn't move

"Right well you asked for this" Todd said quick footing it out the bed, naked.....quickly throwing on a pair of pants. He then searched around the room for this brad's clothes, collecting them into a pile in his arms.

"What you doing?" 

"What's it look like I'm doing, I'm throwing you out, now you can either get dressed and leave with your dignity, or I'm throwing your clothes into the street"

The guy laughed "you wouldn't..."

But before he had time to finish that sentence Todd was opening the bedroom door and heading downstairs.

Brad quickly running after him, covering his modesty with Todd's pillow wrapped around his crotch. 

Eileen heard the commotion from the lounge and met the duo in the hallway. 

"What on earth is going on?"

"Mum, will you just get him to leave!"

"He's got no clothes on, why have you got no clothes on?" Eileen's eyes were wide as she looked over this Brad and then gave a "really?" look to Todd.

She then noticed the pile of clothes in Todd's hands, "give him his clothes please Todd" 

"With pleasure!" Todd replied, he opened the front door and chucked the clothes out, without giving a glance as to where he was throwing them. 

"Err Todd" Eileen nodded through the doorway and peering his own head around the frame he sighed, of course. Of course this was going to happen. 

"I'm interrupting" Billy said from the other side of the doorway, dressed in a black suit and a violet coloured shirt, proudly wearing his dog collar. Brad's t-shirt having landed on him was hanging over his shoulder

"I'll....err" he stopped talking as he looked over into the hallway and saw brad standing there naked, with a pillow wrapped around him. "Err....."

"What you doing here Billy? Thought I was meeting you at the church" Todd sounded frustrated. 

"I haven't come here for you" he said as he gathered Brad's clothes from himself and the street. He locked eyes with Todd, desperately trying not to look downwards, because yet again Todd was only in a pair of pants. 

"Sean's already left Billy" Eileen said, "he's at the rovers and I don't even know how to explain this, other than I'm sorry you had to witness it" 

"It's ok" Billy said, his eyes betraying him, looking over Todd's naked chest and downwards over his torso "do you ever wear clothes in this house?" Billy snapped, and he really wished he hadn't. Because with Todd's smirk that came next he knew his jealousy had been rumbled. "Right I'll go find Sean......I think these must be yours" Billy handed the clothes over to Brad. "Don't be late" Billy looked over at Todd again "I've got a busy day and I'm not wasting it waiting around for you to sort yourself out!" 

And with that Billy headed in the direction of the rovers, Eileen turned to Todd 

"That was harsh, you two fallen out, and what's going on at the church?" 

"I'll explain, but not now!" Todd headed back up the stairs

"Todd!" Eileen shouted and pointed at Brad "aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh right yeah! Bye" Todd waved at him through the bannister and continued up the stairs to his room. 

 

\-------

The church doors were closed and this small fact was really freaking Todd out. He just assumed they were always open, he'd never been to a church before to find the doors closed. 

He stood in front of them constantly looking over his shoulder hoping someone would come along and show him what the correct protocol was. But it was just him. 

He put his hand onto the thick iron door handle and turned it, it creaked loudly, echoing into the empty passageway as the door opened. 

He felt a shiver down his spine as he stepped in, why were church's always so cold?

He walked into the main part of the church and stood at the back, looking around. He was the only person there. It felt wrong, he felt like he was trespassing. 

Walking up to the last row of wooden pews he placed his hands onto the top of the wood and ran his fingers along it. Even the wood was cold. 

He'd never been in an empty church before and he hated to admit it but it felt kind of calming. Before he'd realised it he was taking a seat and he sat there for a few minutes collecting his thoughts. He could actually hear himself think in here, in fact you would have heard a pin drop inside the church. He leant forward and picked up a bible from the stand in front of him and leafed through the pages.

He read out loud from the page he landed on

"Peacemakers who sow in peace reap a harvest of righteousness."

He smirked to himself.

"Ah, James, chapter 3 verse 18"

Todd turned his head sharply, Billy was standing in the doorway, walking towards him.

"I was just err, reading whilst waiting" Todd stated, putting the bible back onto the stand in front of him, acting as though he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't.

"That's what they are there for Todd, for people to read" Billy was now standing at the end of the pew that Todd was sitting on "where's Sarah?"

Todd shrugged "I don't know, She's not answering her phone and she's not at home. I thought she would be here"

Billy sat at the end of the pew "Todd......" he began 

"I'm really not in the mood for a lecture on my social activities vicar" 

"That's not what I was going to say, who you choose to sleep with is not my concern" Billy did his best to sound genuine and he'd done a good job. But inside he was dying, the thought of Todd being with someone else was making him feel wretched. This hold that Todd Grimshaw held over him after only such a short time was terrifying.

Yes he'd been annoyed when he'd seen that guy leaving Todd's house earlier, yes it had made him feel sick and yes he'd been angry. But what right did he have to be any of those things when he'd made it clear to Todd that he was going to stay with Sean. He'd managed to calm himself a lot since he'd left, he'd not even called in on Sean in the end, he'd just gone straight back to the vicarage, muttering to himself the entire time as he walked. 

"No, it's not" 

"I was actually going to say thank you" 

"Oh!" Todd shifted in his seat "ok, what for?"

"For not saying anything to Sean, about us, you could have landed me right in it, but you didn't?"

"Look, I am so incredibly hungover right now and I know......I know I always seem to be hungover when I'm talking to you. It's just I'm just in a bad place at the moment, you know........and then...."

"And then what?" Billy asked shifting a little further along the seat to Todd. 

"And then you came along" Todd gulped hard as he looked up and across the seats to Billy "I haven't been able to get you out of my head since that kiss and all the time since Sean's been going on about his new vicar boyfriend, and the whole time it was you. My hot make out guy. This whole thing has set me back about 2 years worth of therapy, I hope you know that" 

"You have therapy?" Billy asked looking genuinely concerned 

"No, I was just.........just trying to be funny" Todd laughed a little and Billy laughed with him, then Todd covered his mouth "are you allowed to laugh in a church?"

"Errr....yes, what do you think happens in here Todd. We don't offer people up for human sacrifice" 

"It's just" Todd placed his hands onto his knees and rubbed on the fabric nervously "thought it had to be, you know, like proper sad in here" 

"Well at funerals yes, but most of the time people come here to find themselves, or to be part of the community" 

"Before, when it were just me in here, on me own......it did feel, quite........"

"Peaceful?" 

Todd narrowed his eyes "yeah, like the most I've felt at peace with myself for a long time" 

"Good" Billy smiled a wide smile "I'm glad......so err..........." Billy would kick himself for asking this later, but the sick feeling wouldn't go away "who....errr.....was that guy who you turfed out this morning? "

"Thought you said you didn't care vicar?" 

"It's just if you really are in a bad place right now, then perhaps random hook ups isn't going to help"

"It helped quite a lot actually!" Todd lied

"Is that why you were chucking him out this morning?" 

"Why are you interfering in my love life? Unless this is about you and me?" Todd turned his head to the side, looking inquisitively at Billy 

"There is no you and me Todd" Billy said, not realising that he was moving along the wooden seat as he spoke, getting closer to Todd. 

"Then stop looking at me like that"

Billy removed his gaze from Todd "like what?"

"Like you've just found a lost puppy and you want to give it a new home. If you just wanna be mates then you've gotta stop with the looks and the touches all the time" 

"Ok" Billy sounded sullenly "I can see how I've been giving mixed signals"

"Really? You can see can you? If you wanna be with Sean, then great, I'm really pleased for the two of you" Todd didn't sound pleased "but then you can't be questioning me about who I choose to sleep with"

Billy tried to protest "I wasn't.....questioning, I was concerned" 

"Sure vicar" 

"Sorry I'm late, I had a problem with Harry, had to take him to the doctors" Sarah had arrived, standing behind them, looking at the intense stare both men were giving each other 

"No problem" Billy stood from his seat and brushed his trousers down "hope he's ok"

"Yeah, he's fine, nothing to worry about" Sarah looked from Billy to Todd and then back from Todd to Billy "everything ok?"

"Yep" Todd said quickly, standing himself now. 

Billy looked Todd up and down, for he was wearing a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt, and the jacket and trousers hugged him in all the right places, he coughed nervously.

Billy gestured for them both to follow him, and the three of them spent the next half an hour discussing what could be done about the subsidence.

Todd didn't envy Billy having to do this. He'd looked along the line of graves that were effected, as they had neared Billy's one, the ground had sunk by a foot easily in most cases. 

His heart had sank as he'd read the gravestone on one that showed a young girl of 9 years old, she'd only passed away the year before. As he'd looked back at the path Billy caught his eye. It must have been awful to explain the situation to her parents.

They decided they were going to ask the church to move Billy, to the other side of the church. Todd had thought long and hard about cremation but he knew it wasn't what Sarah wanted. Billy showed them the plot and he watched with an aching heart as Todd hugged Sarah through her sobs. 

"It's a beautiful location" she'd said. And it was, under the shadow of a great oak tree, with a few patches of bluebells dotted here and there. 

"We should set a date......" Billy began

"June 1st?"   
"June 1st!" 

Sarah and Todd called out in unison, that was a couple of weeks away 

"It would have been his 12th birthday" Sarah stated.

Billy nodded, affirming that the date was fine with him just as Todd's phone rang. 

He looked at the display and his face went a paler shade of white "oh!" He looked at Sarah "I forgot to tell Tracy I'd be late in today" he looked at Billy and then back at Sarah, then his phone. He finally answered it as he walked off towards the tree a little further away from where they were all standing. 

"Tracy.....to what do I owe this pleasure........."

Sarah remained where she was, and looked over at Billy, smiling an odd smile.

Billy smiled back nervously, but as Sarah held his gaze for an uncomfortably long time he knew she'd been speaking with Todd about him. He looked upto the sky and sighed.

"Ok, what's he told you?"

"Hmmm?" Sarah responded innocently. 

"Todd, what's he been saying"

"Oh nothing really!" Sarah toyed with him "just that he's not felt like this about anyone before"

"He said that?" Billy looked over at Todd who was still talking on his phone, pacing around the tree, having an argument.

"Not in so many words but it's pretty obvious! He's a bit of a mess over you to be honest, he's not been like this since sam!" 

Billy shook his head "Sam? Who's Sam?" 

"Nobody, I shouldn't have said that" Sarah walked closer to Billy now, her face suddenly turning dark "But I'm telling you now that I won't have Todd crying on the phone to me for an hour again because some scumbag of a bloke has messed him about. Do you hear me?" 

"Not really sure what that's got to do with me!"   
Billy said placing his hands up in protest to Sarah's accusation 

"Sorry about that" Todd walked back to the two of them, oblivious to how close they were both standing to each other "I've gotta head back otherwise I'm getting the sack, apparently" he raised his eyebrows then noticed that Sarah was glaring at Billy "everything oook?" He asked 

"Yeah" Sarah replied, grabbing Todd's arm "I'll walk back with you" 

"Err Todd" Billy called out, gesturing with his head for him and Todd to have a quiet chat away from Sarah

"I'll catch up with you!" He said to Sarah, and then walked over to Billy

"What is it vicar?"

"You've been talking to Sarah about me?" 

Todd groaned "why can't anyone keep their mouths shut......I did yeah, but I only told her about us meeting in the club.....I swear I haven't told her anything else!" 

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"It's the truth, why would I lie......I haven't got the energy for it to be honest, it's the truth!"

Now that Billy looked into Todd's eyes he believed him, his eyes were blank, they looked empty. 

"Ok......ok Todd, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"I wouldn't have told her anything, if I'd had my way, but she was convinced she saw something in that hug between us earlier, so I had to give her something. How did your talk with Sean go?"

"We're fine, after you explained it to him, so....thanks" Billy nodded at Todd reassuringly.

They both stood in silence for a moment before Todd broke it by saying "You know what I said earlier about it being peaceful in there" he pointed back at the church. 

"Yeah" Billy looked puzzled 

"Are people like....you know, welcome.......whenever"

Billy nodded, "when I'm not doing a funeral, wedding or christening, then......yeah, it's open for anyone."

"All the time?" 

Billy smiled, pulling a pen out of his pocket "I know what this looks like, but it's not like that ok." He grabbed Todd's hand, and pulling the pen top off the pen with his teeth he wrote some numbers on the back of Todd's hand "if you ever need a place to think, just ring me, text me and I'll make sure the church is open" 

Todd read the number to himself from the back of his hand "my own private line to the local vicar ey?" He then winked at Billy and hot footed it down the path to catch up with Sarah. 

Before Billy had made it back to the vicarage a text alert sounded on his phone 

It just read 

 

Thanks  
Todd 

X


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

 

It had been a whole week and one day since Billy had last seen Todd. 

And If Billy had been counting he'd of known that it had been exactly 188 hours, 10 minutes and 3 seconds since their last encounter. But he wasn't counting. Nope, he most certainly wasn't doing that. 

Neither was he jumping every time his text alert sounded on his phone. Since having given his mobile number to Todd. Nope he wasn't doing that either.

He also wasn't concealing his phone in the presence of Sean, just in case Todd should have thought to phone or text him. Turning the display to face away from any prying eyes as he checked his phone for the tenth time that hour. 

Nope. He'd done none of those things. 

And even if he had, because remember he hadn't, he would have convinced himself that the craving he had for Todd was beginning to subside in his absence, but that would have been a lie. If anything the longing he felt for Todd was hanging over his head like a dark cloud and round his neck like a ball and chain.

In fact over the last few days he'd become increasingly snappy, irritable and agitated by everything and everyone. 

He'd found himself calling round to see Sean without reason on the off chance that Todd might be in. He'd leave the vicarage without purpose and find himself walking the streets to number 11, unsure what reason he would make up for his arrival.

But alas, Todd was always either out, in bed or at work. And Billy couldn't hide his disappointment from whoever greeted him at the door. 

"What's got you all grumpy!" 

Sean had asked on one such occasion. And Billy had snapped back at him. "Don't ask" 

and left. That was all Billy could say, as there was no reasonable explanation for his mood. 

And after that particular time he'd felt rotten and with each step he'd made closer to home the feeling had gotten worse. 

But he couldn't help it. The feeling inside of him was burning. He'd never felt like this before. 

The mere mention of the word Todd from anyone's lips would render Billy deaf and dumb. 

He'd had several conversations with Eileen where he'd had no idea what she'd been talking about, it were as though he'd turned her volume down to zero.

And then suddenly he'd hear Todd's name mentioned as a passing comment and then that was all Billy could think about. 

"He's not about is he" Billy had asked on one such occasion "Todd?"

Eileen had stopped mid sentence, confused as she'd only mentioned Todd once and that had been seven sentences ago.

"Um, no he's out......said he was meeting up with some guy!" She'd said

"Some guy?" Billy had questioned "what like a......you know.....guy guy!" 

"I've no idea, I try not to get involved, it's easier" 

Some guy......some guy. He'd tried to recreate the tone in Eileen's voice as she'd said that, trying to get any hint as to whether this was just "some" guy or whether it was more than "some" guy. He'd thought about it all the way home, and all that evening. He'd thought about it when Sean had phoned him later that evening asking to meet up. He'd thought about it when he'd declined Sean's offer.

He'd thought about it as he'd brushed his teeth and he'd thought about nothing since he'd woken up the following morning. 

He'd burnt his toast as he'd thought about it. Filled his glass too full of orange juice, over flowing onto the work surface as he thought about it. He'd thought about it as he'd drank his coffee, missing his mouth and spilling it onto his white shirt. And as he'd changed his shirt for one that didn't have coffee spillage on it he'd, yep you guessed it, thought about it. He'd even put his jacket on inside out as he'd thought about it.

And as he left the vicarage and headed down to the church you could hear him mutter some guy, some guy under his breath to himself with each step. 

"Morning vicar!" 

Billy looked up from his feet, and smiled instantly as he saw him, his heart beating so hard he thought it may burst from his chest . 

Standing there in front of the church doors, his back leaning up against them and looking handsome in a black suit and white shirt was Todd, and he was smiling right back at him. 

He had a hint of stubble and Billy liked that. It was the first time he'd not seen Todd clean shaven, but oh how it was doing things to Billy that he could barely keep contained. 

"....errr morning?" Billy said as a question, trying hard to keep his happiness at seeing Todd under wraps "what you doing here?" he asked as he produced a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the large wooden doors.

"Im here because someone told me the church were always open!" 

"Of course it is, but you could have phoned me, I'd have let you in!"

"I've not been waiting long......I just needed a place, to think for just ten minutes.....Sean's got Wham playing on full volume at home and Tracy hasn't opened up yet........" 

"It's fine" Billy said placing a comforting hand on Todd's shoulder, which he quickly removed "sorry, you said no touching didn't you?" Billy gestured with his hand for Todd to go inside "take as long as you need"

Billy hovered by the door as he watched Todd enter the church, he then filled time by tidying up all the leaflets that were scattered in the entrance hall and placing them into the relevant holders. 

Moving into the main building of the church he saw Todd had taken a seat in the middle, on the right. He was leaning back, his head backwards and his eyes closed. Billy made himself busy by collecting bibles that people had left on their seats and placing them in their stands. 

He looked across the aisle at Todd who was still sitting with his head back and his eyes closed. 

Billy was fighting a strong urge to talk to him, clearly something was troubling him and Billy so badly wanted to help. 

As he moved forward through the seats he kept glancing back at Todd and on one such glance Todd finally brought his head down and met Billy's gaze.

"Everything alright?" Billy asked, instantly walking over towards him

Todd shook his head "not really!"

"Wanna talk about it?" Billy asked as he sat down next to Todd 

Todd looked at his watch "I've got to get to work, or I think Tracy will really sack me this time" 

"How many times has she threatened to fire you now?"

Todd laughed as he spoke "errr.....I've lost count" Todd stood "thanks for this"

"I'll walk with you!"

"You don't have to do that!"

"I know, but I want to"

Todd could sense that to refuse Billy would have been a fruitless task, it was clear that there was only one way that Todd was getting to the florists and that was with Billy by his side. 

And as they exited the church and Billy locked it he asked Todd 

"Do you feel any better for that?"

They continued talking as they walked slowly down the path and into the streets. 

Todd nodded "I do actually" he nodded harder "a bit, yeah! I mean, I weren't talking to god or out, it were just me.....talking to myself.......but like clearer, ya know? Without the noise of the house, or the cafe, or work......you can actually think"

"Yeah, I do know....." he didn't want to ask Todd again but he so desperately wanted to know what was wrong so that he could help

"It's killing you isn't it, you so badly wanna know what's up, don't you?" 

"Well, I'm not one to pry!"

"Vicar, it's written all over your face" 

"I just wanna help.....if I can!"

"You can't help with this!"

"Try me" 

They stopped walking as they reached a break in the pavement, waiting for a car to pass on the road they then continued on their journey. 

"Todd?" Billy spoke again as they reached the other side

"Ok, ok....." Todd paused then continued "it's just.......I received a text yesterday, from an old boyfriend........saying he wants to meet up"

"Ok.......and why would that be a problem?" Billy tried to remain plain faced but inside he was retching from the thought of Todd meeting up with an old flame.

"Because......." Todd stopped walking, they'd reached an antiques store, still several blocks from the florists. He leant his back against the glass window of the shop and sighed out heavily "he's the reason why I'm such a mess, ya know. My life was sorted, good job, good flat, boyfriend and then he left me....." Todd's voice broke a little"....and when he left me it hit me hard, it felt like....it felt like I'd been hit by a train!" 

All Billy could do was watch as a single tear fell from Todd's eyes and ran down his cheek "my life came crashing down around me when he left, I lost everything. I couldn't afford the flat on my own, I was fired from my job and I was all alone"

"What happened, why'd he leave you?"

"He had a wife!" Todd laughed nervously, he still had his back to the antiques store, but his face was facing Billy's direction "and he was scared that she would take his kids away from him. So he went back to her. I loved him" Todd locked his teary eyes with Billy's "I really loved him and it took me a long time to get out of the dark place he left me in. Now he's text me saying that he's left his wife and he wants us to meet up" Todd paused, looking for a reaction from Billy, but none came, he was just taking it all in "Help me Billy, tell me what to do?"

Billy closed his eyes as Todd called him by his name "I think you should meet up with him, hear what he has to say." Billy nodded reassuringly. 

"You think I should" Todd asked

"No harm in that is there? Just meet somewhere public and if you don't like what he has to say then walk away!" 

Billy felt good as Todd seemed to listen and take his advice on board. 

"So errr" Billy continued "you've not met up with this guy yet then?"

"No, why?"

"It's just....err.....I called round to yours yesterday." Billy looked to the floor "to err you know, see Sean" he lied, he looked back at Todd. "And Eileen said you'd met up with some guy"

"Oh I, she did, did she?" Todd said as he sniffed slightly 

"Yeah, would this be the same guy that I witnessed you kicking out last week"

"You errr, you wouldn't be jealous would you vicar" Todd wiped his eyes and suddenly seemed a lot brighter 

"No!" Billy said quickly, perhaps a little too quickly, like he was expecting that question "just concerned for one of my parishioners is all"

"Hmmmmm" Todd put his finger to his lips as though in thought "Sean was at work all day yesterday"

"Yeah.....and?" Billy said, unsure where Todd was going with that 

"Did you not already know that when you called to see him yesterday? As though perhaps you were hoping he'd be out?"

"I don't believe it!" 

Billy had ignored Todd completely, and his focus had suddenly turned to the display in the antique shop window. 

Todd was mesmerised as he watched a child like expression appear on Billy's face, and stood in awe as Billy pointed at something through the window. 

"I had one just like that!" 

Todd was confused as to what exactly Billy was pointing at, it was either a very ornate brass pocket watch or a small bulldog figurine.

"The bulldog?" Todd figured he had a 50/50 chance of getting it right 

"No!" Billy shook his head "the pocket watch, I had one just like that, it's incredible. It looks identical" 

Todd pulled his face into a frown "oook, what's so special about this pocket watch. Bit 19th century ain't it?" 

Billy had gone a little pale "it was my grandfathers, was handed down to him by his father, my great grandfather. It should have gone to my father, but my grandfather and my dad didn't get on" 

Todd nodded in the appropriate places as Billy talked, he listened intently.

"So he gave it to me, on my 15th Birthday. And inside he'd had my name engraved. 3 generations of engravings were on it. My great grandfathers, my grandfathers and my name, all on the inside"

"Why'd you get rid of it for, bit daft weren't it?"

"I didn't.......I came home from school one day and it was gone. My younger brother told me our dad had been in our room looking for it earlier that day!" 

"Oh........he'd sold it, hadn't he?" 

Billy nodded "his dad had passed away earlier that year. So he claimed that it was rightfully his to do what he wanted with. I knew I should have hidden it better, and it didn't go down very well when he also found a torn out photo of Luke Perry from the radio times stuffed under my pillow"

Todd stood back "whoa whoa whoa Luke Perry?"

"He'd sold my pocket watch for £50 in the pawn shop. Giving him a couple weeks worth of alcohol"

"Oh Billy" There it was again, Todd referring to him by name rather than vicar "I'm sorry.......but.......Luke Perry?? Under your pillow"

"I hated him for it" 

Todd pursed his lips, Billy always had a smile for everyone, always able to see the positive in a shit situation, but Todd had never seen him look so sad. He just looked empty. 

"Well let's go in and have a look at it" Todd said as he made his way to the shops entrance. The closed sign was still hanging in the window

"It's closed Todd!" Billy said pointing at the sign 

"So?" Todd said has he banged on the door "Hey? Open up, it's an emergency!"

Billy looked around nervously, but he couldn't also help but watch in admiration at Todd as he tried his hardest to raise the attention of the shopkeeper. Billy put his head to the glass window and peered in, he saw a face in the darkness glaring back at him. 

"Oh! He's coming Todd and he looks angry" Billy pulled a face back at Todd. 

The two of them watched through the window as the shopkeeper got nearer to them, then as he approached the window from the inside he brought his wrist upwards and tapped on his watch, gesturing that he was not open yet. 

"What's that?" Todd shouted "you've got a watch? Yeah I've got one too" Todd tapped on his own watch "now let us in!"

"Todd?" Billy said as a question, "I'll just come back later "

"No you won't vicar, he's gonna let us in, it's ten minutes early, what's his problem." Todd looked at the man in the store and then pointed at Billy "it's a church emergency"

Billy shook his head "no it's not, it's not an emergency, nothing to do with the church" Billy shouted through the glass

"He'll get god to strike you down if you don't open this door"

"No I won't" Billy shook his head faster "no. Todd you can't mention the lords name vain"

"That's where you're wrong, you can't, but I can" Todd had an evil glint in his eye as he walked back over to the door and continued to bang on the glass "I'm not gonna stop until you open this......." 

The shopkeeper walked towards the door and Todd sighed a huge sigh of relief as the door swung open. 

"Thank you" Todd said sarcastically "now, we'd like to take a look at that pocket watch you've got in the the window" he stepped inside and made his way to window display.

Billy walked in afterwards, giving his thanks to the owner as he walked past him. 

Todd picked up the watch and handed it to Billy who placed it in the palm of his hand and looked at it for a moment

"Thought you said this were a church emergen...."

"Shhhhhh!" Todd interrupted the owner "it is, it is. He's a vicar and this is an emergency" Todd looked back at Billy who was still just staring at the pocket watch "only one way you're gonna find out"

Billy nodded and opened the clasp on the pocket watch cover, opening it in the hope that the engravings would be there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter dedicated to the squadders, you know who you are

CHAPTER TEN

contains DPF smutt, dedicated to the squadders

 

 

Todd could tell by the disappointed look on Billy's face that this was not his grandfathers watch. Billy closed the clasp gently and placed it back onto the window display.

"Thank you" Billy gestured at the shop owner "and apologies for the intrusion......Todd?" Billy motioned with his head that it was time for them to leave.

"In a minute" Todd said quickly, turning to the shop owner he asked abruptly "how rare is this watch?"

The owner shrugged his shoulders "dunno"

"Err....what do you mean you dunno? Are you an antiques dealer or not!"

"Not" was the single word reply that came back

"Lets just go Todd!" Billy grabbed onto Todd's arm and tried to move him, but Todd was holding fast

"Right, it's just there's a sign outside your shop that says antiques and if I'm not mistaken..."Todd turned to the glass window and pointed at it "you even have in small gold letters, "we have over 60 years of antiques knoledge" Todd did a double take, although backwards to him, as it read right from the outside, that word was definitely misspelt.

Todd laughed

"There's actually a sweet irony to spelling the word knowledge incorrectly"

"It's not my store, I just help!"

Todd sighed and looked at Billy, who was shifting nervously on his feet. Not being used to this kind of situation he was unsure whether to feel turned on by Todd's attitude or tell him that his behaviour to this guy was not acceptable.

Billy decided to go with being turned on and his lips parted a little in awe as the show continued in front of him and he was powerless to stop him.

"Ok, ok" Todd clasped his hands together "where is the owner of this store" Todd spoke slowly and concisely

"Not here"

Todd brought his hands up to his forehead in quiet desperation and he locked eyes with Billy.

Billy's face was telling him to go easy on the guy, and Billy made a downward motion with his hand, telling him to lay off.

"Look" Todd turned his attention back to the non owner "Im sorry that we disturbed you ten minutes before opening time"

"You disturbed....not we" Billy corrected

Todd raised an eyebrow at Billy and continued "it's just this watch is very important to my friend here. He had one just like it but with engravings on it. So I just wanna know how rare this watch is, if there were like ten made then there must be some traceability on it, if there were thousands then he's on his own"

"And like I said, I dunno, I'm not the professional."

"Can I leave my number and he can call me back?" The guy didn't answer "what is your problem? He should fire your arse.....which is exactly what's gonna happen to me now! Perhaps I can have your job, I reckon I know as much about antiques as you do" Todd shook his head and put his arm around Billy his hand resting on the opposite shoulder, the pair of them walking out the store slowly.

"I'll go back there later" Todd said to Billy

"You don't have to do....."

"Do that, I know....." Todd smiled as the pair continued to make their way to the florists, neither of them finding it strange that Todd still had his arm draped over Billy. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy"

"No" Billy replied softly, staring at Todd as he spoke

Todd pulled pack slightly at the look in Billy's eyes "what?"

"It's just, no ones ever done anything like that for me before......and you called me your friend"

"I thought that's what we were......"

"Yeah" Billy smiled as he nodded and then looked at the arm that Todd had rested across his back, the pair coughed nervously as Todd removed his arm and placed it down by his side.

"So errr...." Billy spoke, sounding a little nervous "this old boyfriend of yours.....what's his name?"

"His name's Sam!"

"And are you gonna meet up with him?"

"I haven't decided yet, but........I listened to what you said, there's no harm in hearing him out is there.....I'm just....."

"What?"

"What if there's still feelings there, ya know. I'm just not sure I wanna get involved in all that again"

"I understand"

"No, no, you don't" Todd's voice was flat "he was a mess towards the end. While we were together he was diagnosed with HIV, and he took it really badly. Naturally. But somehow I think he thought being with me would make his condition worse!"

"How so?"

"I dunno it were weird.....I guess like he thought being in a relationship with a man and sleeping with a man could make the virus more aggressive. And he just got angry and blamed me, so he left. I wanted to call in at his wife's house ya know and beat on the door. 'Cause he wasn't gonna tell her about the HIV."

Billy didn't say a word he just listened intently.

"The last time I saw him were 8 years ago, he were packing the last few items of his in the flat into a bag and he said to me, I'll never forget this "you disgust me and I never wanna see you again!" And the look in his eyes as he said it, he really meant that"

"I'm so sorry Todd" Billy rubbed a hand down Todd's arm, they'd now walked to within one street of the florists and they could both see Tracy standing outside with her arms folded.

"Oh look" Todd nodded at Tracy "I'm gonna get the hairdryer treatment off her now!"

"If err, you ever need to talk, you know where you can find me"

"Yeah, thanks vicar......this has actually helped"

"Todd you're late" Tracy shouted as they neared the shop door.

"Sorry!" Billy cut in before Todd had a chance to defend himself "it was my fault, I needed Todd to help with something at the church"

Tracy looked confused "Todd" she pointed at him "at the church!"

"Yeah....errr" Billy quickly tried to think of something, but he wasn't any good with lies, deceit.

"Yeah, the vicar here wanted to discuss some new flowers for the church and whether he can set up a weekly delivery" Todd winked at Billy as he finished his sentence.

"Oh!" Tracy was taken a back a bit "well that'd actually be good business for us......but I'm the one in charge here vicar, so if you need to discuss anything like that in the future you come straight to me, ok. Right inside you...the floor needs mopping"

Todd sighed a goodbye to Billy and trudged into the shop.

"So errr......you wanna come in and talk pricing"

Billy had an endless list of people to call back at the church, appointments to be made and wedding dates to be sorted, but as he watched Todd don his black florists apron through the shop window something made him say "sure".

And he followed Tracy inside

"Right, so what sort of flowers had you in mind" Tracy asked as she took out a pad and a pen from her drawer

"Careful she don't sell you the most expensive ones vicar!"

"Alright Todd" Tracy shouted "mop"

Todd mopped as Billy reeled off a list of flowers that he'd like in the arrangements, Todd had to admit it, he was impressed with Billy's knowledge.

"And Todd will bring them over to you in the van on Friday afternoons, won't you Todd"

"Yes Tracy" Todd said mimicking a robots voice

"I can come get them, it's no problem"

"No, Todd will do it, it's settled"

"You lucky boy, you'll get to see me every Friday" Todd winked as he mopped around where Billy was standing, accidentally, or maybe on purpose, rubbing the broom handle across Billy's arse cheeks as he squeezed through "sorry about that vicar"

"There you are!" Everyone turned to look at the door, it was Sean

"Who?" All three of them replied, unsure who Sean was referencing

"Well actually both of these!" Sean stated as he pointed at Billy then Todd.

"Ok.......am I in trouble?" Billy asked

"No, well yes......you said you had a free morning so I've been phoning you at the vicarage and on your mobile, and you've not been answering either. Thought something horrible had happened to you"

"Something horrible?" Todd said in a sarcastic voice "define horrible when you're a vicar. Like perhaps he'd had to judge a best looking nan competition or perhaps visit the old people's home and draw out the weekly tombola"

"Yes, thank you Todd" Billy cut in "there is a lot more to being a vicar than just dealing with the elderly you know......" Billy dug his phone out of his jacket pocket and switched it off silent, then placed it onto the work surface "sorry, I had it on silent......what did you want Sean?" Billy sounded irritated and it surprised him.

His irritated mood that he'd had for the past week had not surfaced all morning, but it had suddenly raised it's ugly head when Sean had said "there you are" he wondered if the two were connected for a moment before dismissing it.

"I just wondered if you fancied going out for dinner tonight"

Billy looked across to Tracy and Todd who had both stopped working, listening to every word between the pair, Billy said as quietly as he could "I just fancied a quiet one in Sean, at home, if that's ok. Besides I'm probably gonna get a pay cut after the bishop sees I'm spending....." he searched for Tracy's receipt "£125 a week on flowers"

"Hey, that's a bargain that is" tracy said sounding offended.

Sean sighed "right ok. Have I done something, to upset you? It's just you gave that reason last time, wanting to stay on your own, at the vicarage."

"Of course not, I've just got a lot on at the moment"

"Yeah I can see that" Sean nodded at Todd "got plenty of time for him though haven't you. Oh and you had a gentleman caller this morning!"

Todd pouted his lips "gentleman caller, this isn't the 1950s Sean, who was it?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say, but.......and this will make you laugh...."

"Ok"

"He looked just like Billy, I mean a less attractive version obviously, but it was uncanny, is this the guy you hooked up with and saw yesterday"

"He doesn't look anything like Billy and yes, I did see him yesterday"

Billy had a million and one questions going through his mind right now "errr...."

"He doesn't look like you, alright....so let's just drop it "

"He doesn't look like me, yet you knew who Sean was talking about from just him saying he looked like me"

"Errrr" Todd didn't have an explanation for that but as he tried to worm his way out of the massive hole that other people had dug for him, Tracy gasped

"That's him isn't it" Tracy pointed across the street to a man that looked remarkably like Billy heading over

"Oh yeah, I told him where you worked" Sean seemed very pleased with himself

"Thanks Sean" Todd said through gritted teeth

As the guy walked in he spotted Billy and the two gave each other a puzzled look. Of course he did look different close up, but there were some striking similarities. Same hair colour and style, same build and he held himself the same way as Billy, but as soon as he spoke the similarity ended.

"Hey sexy!" This guy announced as he walked in the door, heading over to Todd he planted a kiss on his lips.

Billy watched from this guy to Todd and then from Todd back to this guy again, there was a lump at the back of his throat and he so desperately wanted to cough.

The guy pulled out a mobile from his jacket pocket as he spoke "been trying to get hold of you all morning"

"Yeah? Err... sorry had my err... phone on silent"

"Oh, so you gonna introduce me to your friends?" the guy asked, placing his identical make and model phone on the counter, where Billy's was.

 

Everybody this is Dex, Dex this is Tracy, Sean and Billy"

"So errr...." the words were leaving Billy's lips without his permission "where did you two meet?"

"Oh it were at destinies" this Dex started to explain, but Todd interrupted.....

"can I talk to you outside!" Todd wasn't really asking as he pulled him outside the shop, dex grabbing what he thought was his phone from the counter as he was dragged out.

"Destinies? What club is that?" Billy asked Sean

"Oh you know, the right tacky one on the corner that has all the staff dress up in uniforms.....it's heaven. Think they even have vicars in dress up there, we should go one night would be a right laugh"

Billy wasn't really listening he was watching Todd and this Dex talking outside, feeling fittingly jealous, it was obvious that this guy was smitten with Todd from the look on his face, but Billy couldn't say that he saw the same look in Todd. As they leant in for another kiss and Todd headed back inside Billy grabbed the remaining mobile phone from the counter.

"Right I best be off, got a busy day" he pecked Sean on the cheek as he left and Sean leant in for a hug, Billy misjudged it and was already making tracks to head out the door.

"Don't show me too much affection will ya" Sean huffed as he watched Billy walk down the street , he then turned to Todd "destinies, that's the club in dress up ain't it!"

Todd nodded, feeling his cheeks blush, Sean didn't notice Todd's embarrassment as he continued talking "wouldn't it be funny if that guy worked there as a vicar, you know cause he looks a bit like Billy!"

"Yeah, that'd be hilarious" Todd said sharply

 

\--------------------------------

  
Todd had gone straight to the rovers from work, he'd thought of nothing but Billy all the rest of the day. He'd noticed Billy's face as Dex had kissed him and he was so frustrated that a guy could look at him that way and still want to be with someone else. It was destroying him.

He'd also wanted to drown himself in alcohol over everyone finding out that he'd found himself a Billy lookalike. And it wasn't as if he'd actively gone searching for him, ok....so maybe he had a little. Since knowing Billy he'd realised he had a bit of a fetish for the dog collar look, so he'd headed to destinies, the last time Sean had took him there, there'd been all sorts of get ups, including vicars. And there he'd seen Dex, and in the dark, from the side maybe he looked just like Billy.

He thanked his lucky stars that Sean wasn't working that night as he'd have had to answer a million questions, he downed his last (sixth) whiskey, grabbed his coat off the stool and stumbled to the door.

He headed outside and stood there for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to march over to Billy's and just ask him flat out, do you want me or not? His feet turned in that direction and he walked a few steps,before his mind took over and turned him around, heading back towards the rovers, past it and then further onto his front door.

He let himself in with his keys and stumbled into the hallway, leaning onto the bannister to hold himself up

"Hi love" Eileen sounded from the lounge "you want tea, I saved you some"

"No ta, jus gonna go to bed"

"Ok love"

Todd heavy footed it up the stairs and drunkingly fell onto his bed after closing the door behind him.

He remembered that Dex had told him he was working, perhaps he could FaceTime him and maybe, just maybe Dex would be in his vicar get up again and he could pretend it was Billy. He tried calling but there was no answer........he sighed. Todd stood from the bed and undid the belt around his trousers and slung it to the floor.

The thought alone of him video calling Dex and pretending it was Billy had aroused his cock and he had to remove his trousers with care as he pulled them down over his erection.

He looked down at his boxers and then across to the phone that was lying on his bed. Then back to his boxers again, his erection pushing hard against the 100% cotton briefs.

Maybe this would get Dex to answer his phone, he reached over to his bed, grabbed his phone then in one quick motion whipped off his briefs.

He took several photos of his cock, all from different angles and deleted all but the best one. He typed out a new message "you want this?" to Dex and attached the photo, his thumb hovered over the send button for a few seconds and just as he thought he was making a huge fool of himself and this was a terrible idea his thumb stumbled and hit send

He brought his hands to his head "no, no, no"

He paced around the room frantically, panicking, he'd never done anything like this before and he was freaking out.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his hand he was surprised when the display told him that it was Billy calling, he answered trying to sound as sober as possible

"Goods evening vicar!" He failed

"No it's Dex"

Todd could hardly hear him over the music in the background

"What? Dex? Why you ringing on Billy's phone"

"I think he must have my phone, think we swapped them in the florists earlier. I just wondered if you were coming out tonight?"

"So that means you didn't get my text?"

"What text"

"Nothing! No I'm not coming out, I'll see you later" Todd ended the call, not really caring that he'd cut Dex short or had been rude.

He was just relieved that Dex wouldn't see the text, he could get the phone off Billy tomorrow and try and hack the login or if that didn't work just break the damn thing.

Suddenly Todd felt warm, what if it didn't have a pin lock on it, not all phones did.....what if Billy had seen the message. He paced around the floor once again as he undid his shirt buttons, removing his shirt and throwing it to the ground in the same heap with his belt and trousers.

He laid down onto the bed and groaned, why was his life such a mess.

<beep beep>

Todd didn't move for several seconds, he almost didn't want to look but he had to. He leant over and picked up his phone, the front display showed a message but by the time he'd picked up the phone the message had cleared from the display.

His hands were trembling, as his thumb unlocked the phone and he pressed on the messages app.

It was from Dex's phone, and the reply read "yeah, I do....really badly"

Todd began to hyperventilate, was this really Billy?

"How bad?" He replied

"When I saw you today I wanted you to bend me over that counter and give it to me, that's how bad"

A flash of heat rushed through Todd's body, he was picturing Billy typing these messages out. He had a sudden thought

"Where are you?"

"At home, lying on my bed"

Todd typed out a message and hesitated before he clicked on the send button "are you touching yourself and thinking of me?"

"Yeah!"

"Thinking of me taking you earlier, in the shop, over the counter"

"You've no idea how much I wanted you!"

Todd reached down to his cock with his free left hand, and continued to type with his right, which proved difficult single handled, he groped himself gently.

"I'm touching myself and thinking of you too, tell me how much you wanted me earlier. I need to hear it"

"You got me hard, just looking at you."

Todd groaned as he read that last message, his arse cheeks tightened as a pleasurable feeling surged through his thighs.

"You liked what I did to you the other night"

"Yeah, tell me in detail what you did, I want to feel you"

"I slipped a finger inside you, whilst I caressed your hard cock"

Todd was making this up, he'd only had a quick one night stand with Dex and it hadn't been that pleasurable.

"Yeah, you did, you were good at that"

"And held onto you tightly as I pushed my thick"

"Hard"

"Long"

"Cock"

Todd typed them out as one message at a time

"Inside you and you called out my name, what did you say"?

"Todd"

"I didn't hear that!"

"I said harder Todd"

"That's right, and you had to hold onto my bed rail for balance because I was hitting you so hard"

Todd continued to stroke himself through the long gap, no text came through and he worried that Billy was gonna back out of this.

  
\--------

Billy laid the phone down to the side for a moment, what was he doing? This wasn't going to end well, he could delete the messages from this guys phone, but Todd would know the conversation had happened and would question Dex about it.

Billy would have to lose this guys phone, drop it outside the florists shop, he'd do that now, before this got more outta hand than it already had.

Billy had lied to Todd, he was laying on his bed, in just pyjama trousers but he wasn't touching himself. He was hard though, achingly hard and he so desperately wanted to alleviate the sensation rising inside of him.

He looked at Todd's last message which had been over 4 minutes ago, and just as he'd made the decision to dump this guys phone in the street another text came through.

"What did you think to that Billy guy earlier hey? Told you he was hot.....you understand my fantasy about a threesome with him now?"

"Yeah he's hot....." Billy started replying, his idea of dumping the phone quickly forgotten "tell me what you'd do to him"

"It's not a case of what Id do to him, it's what I'd let him do to me"

Billy groaned out loud as he succumbed to temptation and began to stroke his erection

"what would you let him do to you"

"Anything he wanted"

"Oh Jesus" Billy called out loud, he then looked to his right at the small photo of Jesus on his night stand and turned it to face the other way, he said sorry to it as he replied with another text

"I'd like him to have you on all fours"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, inside you......you're groaning out loud under his control, him grabbing your hair and pulling your head backwards"

"Yeah, is he kissing my neck, I like that!"

"He's there, on your neck, biting hard, leaving a mark like you belong to him."

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm just watching, the two of you. You want him don't you?"

"You know I do, I've told you.....I want him, he's inside me. I'm struggling to keep on my knees as he's pushing into me so hard"

"He is and he's groaning" Billy actually groaned out loud into his empty room as he typed "that he can't believe that he's having sex with you"

"He is, and he's wrapping his arms around me and holding onto my chest, he's sitting me up"

"He's turning you over and kissing you, tenderly, looking into your eyes and laying you down, your back on the mattress"

"Oh god, he is! He's inside me again and my hands are reaching up to the bed posts, I'm holding on"

"They're banging into the wall, but he doesn't care, you don't care. Tell me you're touching yourself"

"I am, I am, I'm close"

"He's kissing down your torso, licking his tongue around your navel, you call out his name"

"Billy, I want you.....I want you, harder Billy"

Billy was picturing it, Todd lying there naked, wanting him, needing him and the feeling was too much, he ejaculated into his hand, the spasms knocking the phone out of his hand and onto the bed. He rode out through his orgasm, and quickly picked up the phone again.

 

\----------

  
"He's come inside you, he pulls out and heads downwards to your xl cock"

"Is he looking at me?"

"Yeah he's looking at you the whole time, as he slides you into his mouth and works his lips up and down the shaft"

"Faster"

"And faster"

"Faster"

Todd put the phone to the side and watched as each text came through.

"He's working his hands up your toned body as you come close"

Todd called out into the emptiness "I am.....I am close......ah ah" he groaned as he caressed himself through his orgasm

He picked up the phone and typed

"That was hot, I've never done anything like that before"

"Really? You were a pro!"

"Can't wait for the real deal"

Billy was confused by this message, he assumed Todd and Dex had already had sex "real deal with me?"

"No". Todd was smiling to himself as he typed "with the vicar, our threesome"

"Oh! He didn't look the type when I saw him earlier!"

"Don't worry I'll get him, one day I'll snare him!"

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

 

Billy was a nervous wreck, his breathing still escaping from him at a rapid rate he dropped the phone down to his side. He thought over and over about the fact that Todd had mentioned him to this Dex guy. And in the context of it being a sexual fantasy of his, Billy could hardly believe that Todd wanted him that much. 

He picked up the phone again and began to scroll through the text messages 

"what would you let him do to you" 

"Anything he wanted"

Billy gulped. 

He scrolled further up, back to the photo that had started all of this, not that he needed to look at it, that image was now like a photograph in his mind. 

He felt a sudden sickness in his throat as he thought about the fact that Todd had sent the photo to Dex in the first place, an overwhelming sadness hit him. 

Yes, Todd had confessed through the texts how much he'd wanted him, but it wasn't him that he was with. 

Billy looked to the Jesus photo that he'd turned round earlier and he turned it back to face the room, a sudden sense of guilt rushed through him. 

And that simple act summed up exactly how he felt about even contemplating a relationship with Todd. Why did he feel that somehow the church would not approve of his relationship and he'd be judged. 

Yes Todd was crazy, he was a bit reckless and sometimes just downright mean, but when he ditched all that there was such a sweetness to him. And Billy thought that sometimes he was the only one who saw that in him. 

The church was important to him, but so was his personal life. But he just wasn't sure he could make that leap to be with a guy who he thought wouldn't be accepted in his social circles, no matter how much he craved him. 

He turned his gaze back to the phone, and mulled over his options. After a lengthy conversation with himself in his head he decided he was going to leave the phone outside the florists, perhaps they would believe it had been dropped by Dex outside earlier that day. 

What other choice did he have? To come clean, to tell the truth? Yeah right!!!!

\-----------

Walking up the gravel path to the vicarage front door, Todd was still undecided how he was going to play this. He'd changed his mind several times that morning, and several more in the walk over from his house. 

He rang the bell and waited, and waited. He rang the bell again, still no answer. He walked to the side of the house and peered in through the kitchen window. It was deserted, well there was only one other place that Billy could be, Todd thought to himself. And he walked the short distance over to the church, and sure enough the wooden doors were open. 

He didn't have to look far to find Billy, for there he was, in full regalia, the white robe and purple scarf, on his knees in front of the altar praying. 

Todd walked slowly up the aisle behind him, his shoes squeaking on the hard floor as he did so, but Billy didn't hear it. 

"Seeking forgiveness for your sins father?" Todd asked as he got close to Billy 

"Todd" Billy looked around nervously "what you doing here?" He stood to his feet and brushed down his robe. 

"Hmmmm" Todd sounded out "what AM I doing here?" He emphasised the am "oh yes.......I have something that belongs to you, do you want it?"

"What is it?" Billy asked, he was trying to read Todd's eyes, he was sure that Todd knew, the game was up. 

"Do you want it?" Todd asked again 

"Ok, yep" Billy tried to sound as unimpressed with Todd as possible but inside his heart was racing. 

"Ok then....." reaching into his pocket Todd produced a phone and motioned to hand it to Billy. 

"Where'd you find that?" Billy asked "I lost it yesterday"

"Hmmmm, Dex had it, he gave it to me this morning"

"Thanks" Billy said reaching for it, but Todd held it back slightly, out of his grasp

"Funny thing though is that he lost his yesterday too" 

"Really?" Billy tried his best to sound surprised "well perhaps he dropped his somewhere and that's why he picked up mine"

"Yeah possibly" Todd held the phone out again for Billy to take it and just as Billy reached for it for a second time Todd took it away again "but......and you're not gonna believe this" Todd fake laughed "I was texting him last night and someone was replying from his phone!" 

"Unbelievable" Billy responded 

"Yeah and I'm not talking like normal texts either we were" Todd leaned in close to Billy and whispered in his ear "sexting" he leant back, trying to read Billy. Todd had to hand it to him his poker face was pretty good. 

"Sexting?" Billy looked puzzled

"Come on vicar, don't pretend you've not heard of sexting.....it's like texting, only the words are dirty" he raised an eyebrow at Billy, who pulled at the neck of his robe with his finger. 

Billy looked around the empty church "this isn't the time or place to be talking about this Todd. I'm grateful for you coming here to give me my phone" he reached for it but Todd was not giving up.

"I mean, I was pretty wasted to be honest" Todd continued "I could have been saying anything, but some of the stuff this person was coming out with....."

"Do you errr......have any idea who it was?" 

"Well, my first thought were Tracy, you know playing a joke"

"Yeah...." Billy brightened up a bit "I could see Tracy doing something like that!"

"Hmmmm could you?"

"Yeah, or errr.......perhaps it was a friend of Dex's" 

"Right, yeah.......could have been, only....."

"Only what?"

"Whoever was texting me.....it seemed like they were getting off on it ya know......like, they wanted it as much as I did" 

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I can't believe that someone would do that? What do you think god would say to that, vicar? Someone pretending to be someone they're not?"

"I guess god would think that person had their reasons!" 

"Ok" Todd smiled "ok. Here you are" Todd handed Billy his phone and this time he let him take it from his grasp.

"Thank you!" 

"Oh I....err.....pimped your screensaver by the way" 

Billy looked puzzled and with hesitation he pressed the home button on his phone.

A black image with white writing filled his display

"You've no idea how much I wanted you!"

Billy locked the phone and stared back at Todd, hard. He couldn't speak. 

"I know it were you Billy boy............I know it were you" Todd leaned in close and whispered in Billy's face. " you want me, admit it"

"Todd"

"And I have to hand it to you, you lie very easily for a vicar!" 

"Todd I"

"Last night Billy, it was......"

"Wrong, it was wrong Todd, I don't know what came over me, and the whole time you thought I was some other guy anyway"

Todd smiled and said softly "no, no, I didn't! Dex called me on your phone, I knew you had his phone, the whole time."

"So you sent me that photo......"

"Ok, no that wasn't intended for you.....well in a way it were, but you and me Billy, last night it were hot, right?"

"There is no you and me Todd and I really can't talk about this here." Billy said looking around the church again nervously, conscious of anyone listening to their conversation. 

"So did you mean any of it? Or were it just some kind of sick joke?"

"Hey Todd" billy said defensively "don't go pointing fingers, when you knew the whole time that it was me texting you back and didn't say anything"

"Why would I say anything? Billy, that were single handledly the best night of my life. Why would I ruin that? Why are you so scared of me?"

"Look what happens to me when I'm around you, look what I did last night, that's not me, you're trouble Todd.......and I can't have trouble......"

"But it is you, just the you that you keep hidden under the bishops petticoats. And look what happens to me when I'm around you! You make me wanna be a better person Billy. I truly mean that! Just give us a chance"

"I can't" Billy shook his head "and I'm sorry about last night, it shouldn't have happened. It was wrong of me" 

"Seriously?"

Billy nodded 

"I really don't get you" Todd said angrily "why can't you just admit that you enjoyed last night"

"I never said that I didn't enjoy it Todd, just that it was wrong and I made an error in judgement" 

"That wasn't an error in judgement Billy it was everything that's right about us, it was healthy and yeah, it was UNHOLY" Todd shouted the last word and it echoed into the empty space. "Would you take it back......if you could?" 

Billy nodded "I would.....I would take it back"

"Right ok!" Todd pursed his lips, Billy noticing that Todd's anger had faded to sadness "I am done with this Billy! You don't do what you did last night and then act as though it doesn't mean anything the next day!" 

"I'm sorry Todd"

"Yeah, not as sorry as I am"

Todd gave Billy a final look, a look that said "I'm beaten, Im done, I have no fight left in me" and walked off in the direction of the entrance. He walked slowly, wondering if this had gone anything like he'd planned in his head. 

And considering in his head it had ended with Billy taking him back to vicarage, he decided, no, no it hadn't gone as planned one bit. 

Reaching the doors Todd stood to the side for a moment, resting his head against a stone pillar that made up a large archway just inside the door. He banged his head against it a few times, just lightly. 

"I wouldn't take it back"

"Huh!" Todd turned around, his back leaning against the pillar

"I wouldn't take last night back" Billy repeated, standing a little way away from him. "I wouldn't take a single second of it back"

He practically ran forward towards Todd, his purple scarf flapping slightly in the airstream. Reaching his left hand up to Todd's cheek he cupped it in the palm of his hand. And smashed his lips against Todd's passionately. Pinning Todd's body between his own and the pillar. 

"You want me?" Todd spoke out through the kisses, he had his arms backwards, hugging onto the stone, trying to grip it with his nails for balance as Billy almost knocked him sideways. 

"For some daft, ridiculous reason, yes.......Todd, I want you!"

Billy brought his lips to Todd's again, slipping in his tongue into the gap he'd created with his mouth. Billy ran his hands down Todd's body, gently but quickly, ending at the waistband of his trousers he untucked his shirt. 

Todd released his hands from his iron grip on the stone wall and reached for Billy's robe, the pair laughed as Todd struggled to find where Billy began and his robe ended. 

"How many layers does this thing have?" 

Billy didn't wait for Todd to finish that sentence as he kissed him again, hard, his hands under Todd's shirt, grabbing onto his skin and in one move trying to bring Todd closer to his body and in another trying to push Todd into the pillar hard.

The stone rubbing against Todd's back was providing friction and a burning sensation, but It was all adding to the pleasure.

As Todd continued to try and unravel Billy from his large white robe, the seam on one of the arms gave way, and they heard it tear. 

"Sorry" Todd called out

"'It's ok.....I have plenty more"

Todd finally managed to get a hold of the bottom of Billy's robe and reached it upwards over Billy's head. Not soon after it was discarded to the floor Todd closed his hands around Billy's butt pulling him into him. 

"Ah!" Billy moaned as he collapsed into Todd slightly

He pulled himself back and locked eyes with Todd, tracing his thumb around Todd's bottom lip slowly and tenderly, his other hand raking Todd's hair backwards. 

"We should take this elsewhere" Todd murmured 

"Yes......yes we should" Billy responded as he took Todd's lips again with his own. Then peppering kisses in quick bursts across Todd's face and to the side of Todd's neck where he bit lightly.

"Ahem"

A noise sounded behind them, an elderly lady with a blue rinse hair do stood in the door way. 

Billy immediately jumped off Todd "errr.....mrs goldsmith?"

But before he had a chance to speak to her the lady turned and headed back the way she'd came. 

Todd leant forward from the pillar and peered his head around to see what was going on.

"Oh, did she just see us......"

All Billy could do was nod 

"Lucky old bat"

"Todd, this isn't the time for jokes.....see" he pointed at him "this is exactly what I was talking about, exactly why you and me are not a good combination" Billy grabbed his robe from the floor

"Billy calm down, she probably didn't see much. Was she wearing her glasses?"

"Calm down? Todd I could lose my job over this" 

"Good, they don't deserve you anyway" Todd said childishly. "Now can we just go inside and have sex and talk about this later?"

"No Todd, and I'm amazed you're not taking this more seriously. I tell you what, just stay away from me."

"Billy?" Todd's voice broke as he spoke 

"I mean it" and with that Billy rushed out the door, trying to chase down Mrs Goldsmith

Leaving Todd, standing against the pillar, his shirt all untucked and his hair at all different angles.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

 

 

Mrs goldsmith could sure walk fast, Billy thought to himself as he practically jogged down the church path to catch up with her. Looking left and right, trying to decide which route she might have taken. 

Luckily he spotted her blue rinse perm above the hedgerow that lined the church, bobbing above it as though floating in mid air. Jogging round the corner Billy called to her breathlessly 

"Mrs goldsmith" 

She turned and Billy thought he caught a glimmer of something in her eye "call me Peggy" she responded

"I'm so sorry for what you saw in there....I...err" he didn't know what to say next, what could he say? 

And as she smiled a wide smile back at Billy, the wrinkles around her eyes deepening he saw that glimmer in her eye twinkle brighter "Billy dear, I think you youngsters forget that us oldens were young once you know"

Billy looked confused "but....I'm a vicar, and........."

She rubbed her hand down Billy's arm ".....yes, so perhaps not the wisest place to kiss your boyfriend my love" 

"But you coughed and then walked away" he couldn't tell her that actually Todd wasn't his boyfriend, his boyfriend was currently sewing ladies underwear whilst wearing some flowered shirt monstrosity.

"Many people aren't as understanding as myself dear vicar!"

"So, you're not going to say anything to the bishop?"

"No! Hottest thing I've seen all year sweetie........and I watch game of thrones!" She gave a knowing look at Billy and continued on her merry way. 

Billy stood aghast, amazed and in awe of this ladies view on life. Which was one of the reasons he loved his job, he got to meet so many unusual, quirky and lovely peo......

A pain hit him hard in the stomach, and he felt like he was going to be sick. What had he done? What had he done? 

Todd's face when he left him in the church, it came to the forefront of his mind. He'd broken him, he knew it, Billy could feel it. He hadn't really noticed at the time, he was too busy worrying about himself and his job. He felt so selfish. 

But now that he looked back, the image of Todd's face as he'd said "stay away from me" was the face of a man who was done with the world. 

Slapping his face to wake himself up Billy ran back to the church, he hadn't gone long perhaps Todd would still be there.

Racing into the entrance , he stopped by the pillar he'd been making out with Todd against just minutes before, but he was gone. 

He stood for a moment collecting his thoughts, work, he must have gone to work. Turning sharply to exit back out the church, Billy's turn was halted abruptly when he collided with a tall, smartly dressed young woman and an equally young and smart man.

"Sorry, didn't see you there, I....errr....the church is closed, just five minutes" Billy said putting five fingers up to the couple 

"Vicar!" The woman cut in quickly "we booked this months ago, Vicky and Tom? Dress rehearsal for our wedding next weekend"

Billy closed his eyes, how could he have forgotten "of course, of course, sorry" Billy looked at his watch, he'd have to catch Todd later, but until he did he knew this sickness in his stomach was not going to go away. 

He quickly darted into his back office and changed his shirt, for the one he was wearing was all ruffled from Todd's hands. He changed into a light blue spotted shirt that he had hanging for emergencies and quickly threw on his dark blue jacket. 

He hated this, he needed to make things right with Todd, he'd get these two out of the way and then he'd sort this, he'd make it right. 

 

\------

"You're late.....again, you know I knew you were gonna be a liability when I hired you Todd, but...." Tracy barked at Todd, the second he walked in the door....15 minutes late. 

"I don't wanna hear it Tracy alright?" Todd said, cutting her short "I quit!"

"You can't quit...I ....I you're fired"

"Good!" 

Todd turned to walk back out but stopped in his tracks as she called back to him "Todd, what's happened? You can't do this without an explanation!" 

As he turned back to look at her Tracy now saw the hollow emptiness in Todd's eyes, he walked back over to her, resting his head on his hand on the counter . 

"Jesus Todd, you look shit!"

Todd nodded "thanks trace, yeah, thanks a bunch that really helps" he said, as he rubbed his eyes 

Posted Image

"Look tell your auntie Tracy all about it" she now came around from behind the back of the counter and walked over to Todd. 

"No, no, I can't, I just can't stay here anymore"

"Well don't think I'm gonna keep your job open for ya, I got plenty of people who wanna work here ya know!"

"Work here? With you!" Todd smiled faintly "don't think so!"

"Where you gonna go?" 

"I haven't decided yet, I need to phone someone.....check it's ok if I stay with them" 

"Right.....well come here" she pulled Todd into a tight hug "I'm really cross with you right now though, leaving me in the lurch, got a big wedding tomorrow"

"I know, I would say I'm sorry....but it's you ain't it, so I'm not! "

"Get out!" She pretend shouted and she watched with curiosity as Todd left, not realising that Todd intended to leave immediately. 

\------

"Ok, your vows, do you have them prepared, you both said you wanted to do your own?" 

"Yes" Vicky fidgeted nervously"shall I go first?" 

Billy nodded 

"Ok,

“Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same" she paused, she'd been looking at her words written down on the paper, but she took her eyes from them and locked her eyes with her fiancé 

“I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out.”

“People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that’s what everyone wants. But a true soulmate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life."

"You were my friend before and you will be my friend and my husband after, I love you with all of my heart. I promise to always try to be the best that I can be, for us, for you"

Billy looked across to Tom who had tears in his eyes, his tears had progressively gotten worse as his fiancé had read more and more. He watched as the two of them hugged emotionally.

"It's not too long is it vicar?"

Billy couldn't speak, his heart and mind being cruel with him, making him ache and think about Todd. Not just this morning, but just in the short time he'd known him Todd had shared so much with him. 

And Billy with him, he'd told Todd about his grandfathers pocket watch, he'd never told anyone about that watch. 

"Father..." Vicky repeated "it's not too long is it"

"No, it's fine....." 

Beep beep 

"Sorry" Billy said as he looked at his phone "let me just take this will you"

He reread the text message 

"Call me!"

Was all it said, it was from Sean, he grimaced as he read it. 

"I'm really sorry" he said turning to the couple

They both held up their hands to say that it was fine, so he dialled Sean's number.

"Helllooooooo sexy" 

"Sean what do you want?" 

"Oh and nice to speak to you too" 

"Sean, I'm busy, I'm in the middle......."

"Billy, I have hardly seen you in the last two days, it would be nice to feel a little more appreciated"

Billy looked back at the couple who were now holding hands and giggling with each other. 

And he thought about Todd again, about how much want he'd had for him earlier. The desire he'd felt for him. And as he listened to Sean berate him down the phone he felt utterly saddened that he'd chosen to compromise his own happiness to be with Sean. 

"Sean....I will meet you later tonight, there's something I need to talk to you about!" 

"Ok.....that's better, I'll book us a table at the bistro"

"No Sean, at my house, come to my house"

"Oooooo, I'll look forward to it" Sean clearly not hearing the tone in his voice

"Ok bye"

"B..."

Billy ended the call

"I'm really sorry about that, err...Vicky, would you mind saying your vows again?"

"Ok" she said sounding a little confused, but she read them out again as Billy listened a lot harder this time. 

And when she'd finished he knew two things he hadn't known earlier that day. He didn't know where a relationship with Todd Grimshaw would end up but he could at least say to himself that he could see it ending like Vicky and Tom's, he could at least hear himself saying those words to Todd, he certainly couldn't ever see himself saying those vows to Sean Tully. 

 

\----------

"Ok.....yeah" he laughed "I'm looking forward to seeing you too. Bye" Todd finished his phone call as he entered number 11. 

He took two steps into the hallway and closed the door behind him, he didn't carry on any further, he sat on the third from bottom step and held his head in his hands.

"Todd, Todd is that you?" Eileen called from the lounge

"Yep"

As soon as she entered the hallway she knew something was up with her son "Todd what is it?" 

As he looked up from his hands she could now see that he was crying slightly 

"What is it about me mum?"

"Todd, come talk to me in here" she pulled at Todd's shoulder trying to make him come with her to the lounge 

"No cos you'll just talk me out of it and my minds made up, but you've got to promise me something?"

"Todd I can't promise you anything if I don't know what the matter is!"

"Next Wednesday, I need you to go with Sarah, to the church......I can't tell her.....she'll beg me to stay, but she can't go through that on her own"

"Todd you're not making any sense"

"Just promise me, because I know you're not that fond of Sarah, that you'll go with her......it's for Billy....our baby Billy"

"And why can't you be there yourself?"

"Because I'm leaving, and good riddance I bet most of this lost round here would say!"

"Todd, I don't understand, sleep on it and maybe you'll feel differently in the morning"

"No mum, I need to get away from here....right now!"

"Is this to do with a guy Todd, because take it from me they're not worth this"

She could tell from Todd's hard teary stare that she'd hit the nail on the head. 

"And what do you think running away is going to achieve?" On this note she pulled Todd off the stair and dragged him into lounge.

He sat angrily onto the couch and just stared.

"Todd I've never seen you like this? It's serious isn't it, how you feel about him!"

Todd nodded "and I think he thinks that to me it's just a big joke......but it isn't. Mum I swear it isn't......but anyway, he's with someone else"

"Oh Todd..."

"Hang on, before you start that, nothing's happened between us.......well not much!"

"And do I know him?"

"Err......"Todd cast his eyes to the floor, he knew his mum could read him like a book "no"

"Hmmm....so I do then"

"Mum you've just gotta trust me, I can't stay here......I can't be around him, it's just too much. I'm done!" 

Eileen took her son into a long embrace as Todd rested his head on her shoulder. 

Posted Image  
\--------

Billy hadn't wasted any time after the couple had left him. He'd quickly shut up the church and raced to his car. It wasn't a long walk to Todd's work but he needed to get there quickly. 

He exited the driveway without a second look at the road, pulling out on a car who was already coming in his direction and getting a well deserved toot for it too. 

Billy waved a half hearted apology and continued to drive erratically until he reached the corner of coronation street. He parked awkwardly and jumped out of the car, racing into the florists. 

It was deserted

"Todd?" Billy called out "Todd?" He called out louder.

 

He heard movement from the back room and for a moment the sickness he'd been feeling almost subsided, until it was Tracy that appeared and he felt wretched again.

"Alright alright vicar, keep your dog collar on, I can guess what this is about!"

"You can?" Billy enquired with a puzzled expression 

 

"Yeah and I'll find someone else, weekly deliveries were what I promised you so that's what you're gonna get" 

"Weekly deliveries?"

"Of the flowers for the church, I assumed that's why you were here, but just 'cause Todd's left...."

"Todd's left.....why?" Billy forgot to breath for a moment and then had to take a sharp intake of breath as he remembered that it was necessary to stay alive. 

It was only now that Tracy noticed the frantic look on Billy's face 

"That is why you're here, isn't it?"

"Where is he now?

"Who?"

"Todd?" Billy half screamed at Tracy 

"Home I assume, packing!"

"Packing? Oh no, no, no" Billy opened the door with so much force the pink blind set into the window was pulled out by its screws and landed on the floor with a crash

"Errr you can get that fixed vicar!" She called out, but he didn't hear her. He was gone, racing up the street.....had anyone seen him it might have looked quite a sight, but the street was surprisingly deserted. 

He banged on the door of number 11 as he reached it and brought his hands to his knees as he panted out short breaths from his run. 

He sighed a sigh of relief when the door opened but his relief faded when he saw that it was Eileen not Todd who had opened the door. 

Billy barged his way into the house 

"Errr come in vicar!" She watched as Billy searched the lounge "Sean's at work!"

"I'm looking for Todd!" He could not hide his eagerness from Eileen

"Well he's not here! "

Billy groaned and jumped up and down a little on his feet "ok, so where is he?"

"He's on a train to London" 

"London? Why's he going there?" Billy instantly thought of Sam and he hated himself even more for what he'd done to Todd that morning, he'd pushed him into the arms of an ex lover who'd abandoned him. 

"Because he wanted the first available flight to Thailand, and Heathrow were the first ones flying out" Eileen looked sad as she sat on the couch "both my boys, gone!"

"No!" Billy called out as he tried to find his phone in his pocket, but his hands seemed like blocks of ice all of a sudden and he dropped it to the floor. He jumped to the ground to pick it back up and dialled Todd's number immediately "it's going straight to voicemail"

"Yeah he said that he was gonna turn it off, didn't want anyone changing his mind"

"I can't believe this is happening, what time is the flight?"

Eileen looked at her watch, "in about half an hour, he'll probably be boarding right now. He got like a last minute deal or something, I dunno. He was adamant, I couldn't stop him....." she suddenly stopped talking when she noticed that Billy was just staring at his phone. 

"I just needed to tell him something before he left" he dialled Todd's number again but for the second time it just went to voicemail, he dialled it again....voicemail 

"Billy, don't tell me that you and......"

"Eileen" Billy said softly and broken "I think I've made the biggest mistake of my life"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

 

PART TWO

 

Day 25

Posted Image

Billy so desperately wanted to explain to Todd that the only reason he stayed over was so he could listen in on any conversation Todd might have with Eileen. Or in case he could catch Eileen talking to Pat about a conversation she may have had with Todd earlier in the week. It seemed like he was always texting Todd but even that wasn't enough to satisfy his thirst. 

Day 36

Posted Image

Day 54

Posted Image

Day 78

Posted Image

"Good afternoon, Hotel Renaissance Todd speaking how may I help you?"

"Todd?" 

"Omg, Billy....is that you?" 

"Yeah, look......sorry to phone you at work but you weren't answering your phone so I assumed you must be working" 

"I haven't heard from you in ages, what's up?"

"I've ran out of allowance on my phone haven't I, I didn't realise that I pay every time you text me as well as the fact that I get billed a huge charge every time I text you. The phone company rang me, asking me if I needed more minutes. Well first they asked if my phone had been stolen because the amount of texts I've sent over the last two months has gone up by 600%" 

"600%?"

"Yeah, they've changed my package now, I dunno what to exactly, but it's gonna give me cheaper calls and texts to you! Eileen said you'd phoned last night and was concerned that I hadn't been in touch, she doesn't know that we've been in contact as much as what we have been!"

"So? Why should my mum care that we're in contact? None of her business"

"No reason. She's just concerned" 

"So you want a double room, with a private pool. Yes sir, I think we have one of those available, let me...........sorry my boss walked past and he already doesn't like me!" 

"How could anyone not like you Todd. With your winning and charming personality!" 

"Hey! Bit early for sass vicar, haven't said I forgive you yet!"

"Hey, I'm having to put up with your mum's cat doing its business in my shoes on a weekly basis, I should be more than forgiven" 

"Not my cat, not my problem. Has she really called it marmalade? Like, does she go outside and call it's name and that! Embarrassing!"

"Fraid so" 

"Not sure I wanna come home now!"

"Oh! You coming back soon!"

"I may have to anyway, I don't think my visa is gonna be approved! I've gotta go! Bye" 

"Yeah bye" 

 

Day 93

Posted Image

Day 123

Posted Image

Day 143

Posted Image

 

Day 154

 

Todd was tired, he'd had a 4 hour stop in Dubai enroute to the uk, so the whole journey had taken him over 20 hours but at least he'd managed to get a flight to Manchester, so he hadn't got far to get home. 

He sighed as people in front of him and behind him took an annoyingly long time to get their bags from the overhead lockers and finally when the coast was clear he reached and grabbed his bag. 

He'd tried to convince Jason to come back with him, but Jason seemed to have a pretty good life out there and had no intention of coming home anytime soon. 

Eventually the queue of people on the plane started to move and he followed everyone, like sheep, as they moved off the plane and into the arrivals area. Waiting in another queue at passport control before finally getting to the baggage carousel. 

He sat on the nearest seat and waited for the conveyer belt to start moving. 

It was now the first week in November, he'd been gone for almost 5 months and it had seemed like a lifetime. But he had to admit that he did feel more at peace with the world. Being away from everything had given him a lot of time to reflect. 

He'd text Sam, deciding that he would meet up with him, hoping that he could close that door. And where things were between him and Billy he was unsure. One thing he did know was that they had been in contact pretty much everyday since he'd been away and the thought of losing Billy, even just as friends, terrified him. 

He'd accepted that Billy was with Sean, and that the church was more important to Billy than anything. He didn't have to like it but he'd accepted it. 

As the carousel kicked in Todd sat and waited until he saw his case roll around the corner. He glared at another person as they attempted to pull his case off the conveyer. 

"Errr....think you'll find that's mine!"

Todd snatched it out of the mans grasp, extending the handle he wheeled it out to the airport exit. 

He was exceptionally underdressed for the cold November night, having left Thailand in long shorts and a plain white t-shirt. He attempted to cover his knees as the 5 degree wind nipped at his skin. 

"Brrrr" he shivered out as he looked left and right trying to spot the taxi rank. 

"Sir, do you need a lift?"

Someone said behind Todd, he smiled as he felt a tingling sensation rush from his ears down to his toes, he recognised that voice. 

"What's the charge?" Todd asked as he turned and came face to face with Billy.

"For you? Free of charge!"

The two embraced, arms clinging to each other's backs tightly. Todd gripping at Billy's coat, the fabric locking in between his fingers.

"I've really missed ya" Billy spoke into Todd's chest, he pulled back and their eyes met briefly as Todd returned a worried looking smile. 

"What you doing here Billy? I was just gonna get a taxi back!" 

"It's no problem" Billy's hand brushed against Todd's arm, he was shocked at how cold his skin was. "Todd you're frozen" he said as he removed his jacket and thrust it into Todd's hands "put this on"

Todd didn't argue, he was grateful for something to keep him warm. 

"I forgot about the British weather" 

"I can see that" Billy responded "you look really good, the tan suits you! Right, let's get you home


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s bits missing from this , sorry ... it had pictures which made a story and they’ve been lost

   
---  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN   
  
PART ONE   
  
  
"You need to explain yourself and fast" Eileen's face had gone red and flustered   
  
Billy flashed Eileen a nervous look, he'd heard about this side of Eileen from Sean and it wasn't a side of her that he'd ever thought he'd meet or had ever wanted to meet.  
  
"Come on, I'm waiting?"  
  
Billy tried his best to explain to Eileen what had happened between him and Todd, without giving away too much.   
  
"I'm sorry vicar" she was not buying his explanation at all "my son doesn't just fly half way across the world because you and him kissed and got caught. You know, when he came back from London I honestly thought he was an imposter, couldn't believe some of the things he did, some of the things he said. But that boy, this morning......he reminded me of the Todd that stood in that hallway all those years ago" Eileen pointed in the direction of said hallway "and was terrified to tell me he was gay......terrified"   
  
"He's been through a lot" Billy shifted uncomfortably on the sofa   
  
"Has he? Because he doesn't tell me anything anymore! Something in London changed him, he's become mean, selfish and angry with the world. And then he meets you" Eileen gritted her teeth "and within four weeks you've damaged him more than 8 years worth of London"   
  
"Hey! That's not fair..... you don't know what he went through in London"  
  
"Well then tell me...." Eileen looked as though she could cry "I mean he said earlier, he said....he needed to get away, from everything. So maybe he isn't just running away from you. But I do think he's reached his breaking point and I'm not sure I'm ever gonna get him back!"  
  
"I take full responsibility for pushing him past his limit, it was my fault and I'll never forgive myself" Billy breathed out a long sigh, looking across to Eileen as he did so, she could see that he was genuinely sorry.   
  
"And you two, behind Sean's back and you....a vicar!" Eileen looked at him with disgust "Sean deserves better than that. Yes he may be a bit of a handful but he's got a lot of love ya know"  
  
"I know, I know. I haven't been fair to him, but I'm gonna talk to him tonight, tell him it's over"  
  
"Oh no you're not. If Sean gets a single sniff of what you two have been upto what do you think he's gonna do?"  
  
Billy shrugged his shoulders   
  
"He'll phone Todd and give him hell.....and right now I just want him to do what he's gone out there to do. To get away, to get away from you, from Sean, from London and from June 1st. He didn't even tell me about that till today, that he was having to rebury his son, why didn't he tell me that?"  
  
Billy thought about what she was asking for a moment "Eileen, I can't have a pretend relationship with Sean!"  
  
"Well you have been for four weeks, so why should it make any difference for a bit longer and Todd's not to know that you were gonna leave Sean either"   
  
"I'm a grown man Eileen I can do what I like thank you!"   
  
"Err not when it comes to my son you can't. Just give him time to calm down, if something happens to him whilst he's thousands of miles away and you're to blame for it I will never forgive you!"  
  
"What are you saying you think he'd......"  
  
"I don't know what to think. All I do know is that his head is all over the place, he's thousands of miles away in a country which you hear terrible things about in the news."  
  
"Jason's been living out there for months and he's fine" Billy tried to reassure Eileen   
  
"Jason's not Todd. And to top it all I've had some guy calling himself Dex turn up on my doorstep this afternoon asking for him. He looked devastated when I told him where Todd was, strangest thing though....."  
  
".....he looks like me?" Billy finished her sentence "where did Todd even get the money for the plane journey, how's he gonna live out there"   
  
"Jason has lent him the money and he says there's plenty of jobs going spare out there" she released a long hard sigh "I miss my boy already"   
  
Me too, Billy thought, me too   
  
  
  
**Day 1**  
  
  
  
 **Day 3**  
  
  
  
 **Day 5**  
  
  
  
 **Day 7**  
  
  
  
 **Day 8**  
  
  
  
Todd sat with the phone in his hand nervously waiting for it to ring. The vibration started before the phone rang out and he let it ring a few times before he answered, he certainly wasn't going to let Billy have it that easy.  
  
"Hi" he answered, his voice trembling a little, hoping that Billy couldn't hear the wobble in his tone  
  
There was a short silence, Todd assuming it was due to interference but in reality Billy was just letting Todd's "hi" wash over him. He had his eyes closed and the phone impossibly close to his ear, not wanting to miss a moment.   
  
"Hi" was all Billy responded with as he thought about where to begin  
  
"Well you're the one who's been trying to get hold of me for days, what was it you wanted to say?"   
  
"Todd......I should never had said what I said to you in the church, if I could take it back I would and I'm sorry"   
  
"But you're still with Sean, yeah?"   
  
"I am, but I don't want to talk about Sean. I just want to repair some of the damage that's been done between you and me!"   
  
"You're still a vicar then? That old lady didn't dob you in to the bishop"  
  
"No! But I don't wanna talk about that either. I just need us to be alright. I tried to get hold of you before you got on the plane, but you weren't answering your phone, I wanted to explain!"   
  
"I know, I saw all your missed calls when I landed. Look...." Todd paused for a moment "I didn't just leave because of you. You need to know that, it's not fair for you to think that this is all because of you. I just needed to get away from everything, and I had already been thinking that way long before you and I met. And then what with Billy and....."  
  
"That went ok by the way, Sarah came with her mum and Eileen"   
  
"Yeah I know, I spoke to Sarah! But you really hurt me, with what you said ya know. And it made me realise that there really wasn't anything or anyone worth sticking around for"  
  
"I regret what I said Todd, things could have been a lot different if you'd of just stayed and let me explain!"   
  
"Would it though? I expected you to have ended thins with Sean since I left, but no......"  
  
"That's complicated"  
  
"Not really complicated is it? You said you wanted me, that morning in the church, yet you're still living a lie with Sean. You're only gonna end up hurting him, sooner or later"  
  
"I said I didn't want to talk about Sean, I just need you to forgive me Todd, I lashed out.....the church has been my whole life for a long time and I was terrified of losing that. But then when I thought I'd lost you......"  
  
"Oh, I've gotta go" Todd interrupted, Billy could hear someone talking in the background "my breaks over and I'm being called at reception, but I get it, the church means a lot to you, all I can give you right now is that I'll try to forgive you!"   
  
"Todd wait..." but it was too late, Todd was gone, Billy spoke into the phone regardless, pretending that Todd was still there "but when I thought I'd lost you I realised that you meant more to me than the church"   
  
**Day 13**  
  
  
  
 **Day 23**  
  
"Hi mum" Todd waved at Eileen from the screen on her iPad "no mum you need to flip the display, all I can see is the wall"  
  
"Oh you know I don't know how to work these things"   
  
"Just press the button with a camera and an arrow! It really isn't that difficult, I've shown you a million times when jace has called you!"  
  
"There? Is that it?"   
  
From Todd's phone the image changed from the living room wallpaper to a close up of his mums face sitting on the sofa   
  
"Well done!" Todd fake applauded through the screen "oh there it is" Todd was talking about the cat which was lying in his mums lap   
  
"What? He's adorable!" She lifted the cat up to the screen and the cats loud purrs made the speakers in Todd's phone crackle.   
  
"I don't think Billy feels that way!"   
  
"Oh yeah! And how often are you and Billy speaking?"   
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason, just asking"   
  
"Morning Eileen"   
  
Todd watched confused as a figure walked in behind the sofa towards the kitchen.  
  
"Err......Who was that?" Todd asked pointing at the screen.   
  
"No one, anyway tell me about work, how's Jason?"  
  
"Todd.....is that Todd?" Billy rushed in from the kitchen.   
  
Todd smiled as Billy's face appeared on the display, he'd clearly grabbed Eileen's iPad out of her hands and was now walking around the lounge holding it.   
  
"You look very tanned, I'm very jealous!"  
  
"Why thank you.....hey! Look at this!"  
  
Billy watched as Todd took his phone over to the window and showed Billy the view. The sea was just a stones throw away and the mountain view in the distance was a like a scene from a postcard.   
  
"Wow, looks beautiful, is that Jason's place?"  
  
"No it's the hotel I work at, one of the superior suites, I'm just giving it a check over before the next guests arrive. Mum asked me to call her so I could see this cat" Todd gave a rolleyes expression to Billy through the camera.   
  
"I saw that Todd" Eileen called from the couch "anyway, when you've both quite finished I thought you called to speak to me?"   
  
Eileen grabbed the iPad back off Billy and placed it back in her lap, Billy leaning over behind her his head rested on her shoulder so he could be seen in the camera. Finding it difficult to hide his joy at seeing Todd, a puppy like expression all over his face.   
  
"Mum.....calm down, you never used to be this excited to see me when I lived at home"   
  
"Well, maybe I appreciate you more now that you're so far away!"   
  
"Ooooo Todd, to what do we owe this honour!"   
  
Todd saw Sean's face appear into the screen from the right and he watched with an uneasiness as Sean greeted Billy with a kiss on the cheek "morning you!" He heard Sean say   
  
"Oh, errr......I've gotta go, love you mum"   
  
The screen went blank, both Eileen and Billy looked across to Sean and grimaced at him.   
  
"What?" He asked   
   
[](http://s15.zetaboards.com/Tillymad/profile/5014683/) |    
  
 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

 

 

"So are you back for good?" Billy nervously tried to make conversation as he drove. It was strange, they'd spoken so much over text since Todd had been gone. But now Todd was within inches of him and they were talking face to face, he felt nervous. 

"I'm just gonna see how it goes really? Thailand was great an all, but......"

"But what?" Billy momentarily took his eyes off the road as he glanced over at Todd, he could see Todd was covering his hands over his legs due to the cold air. "Here" Billy turned the fans on the air conditioning so that they were facing Todd and turned the heater up to full blast "that should warm you up in no time!" 

"Thanks" Todd replied sinking his back into the passenger seat and closing his eyes. 

"But what?" said Billy again, for Todd still hadn't finished his sentence 

"Nothing......I'm gonna try and get some sleep" 

"Sure!" 

Billy drove the rest of the way in silence, occasionally looking over at Todd, who had fallen fast asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around his body, cuddling into Billy's jacket like a blanket. 

Eventually Billy reached coronation street and stopped a little way off from number 11, pulling to a stop he put the handbrake on and undid his seat belt. 

He didn't want to get out just yet, he left the engine running so as not to let the car get cold. He didn't want anyone else to have Todd back, not just yet. For at the moment he was just his and he wanted to savour that moment a while longer. 

He turned a little onto his left side and watched Todd sleep, sighing lightly 

As he looked over at Todd, Todd's eyelids opened slowly and he caught Billy looking over at him, he turned onto his right and stared back. 

"Are we home?" Todd asked, yawning 

"Yeah, well you are.....I don't live here!" 

"Sean says you're over all the time!" 

"Sean exaggerates" Billy reached out a hand to Todd's cheek and pinched it lightly "Don't run off again!"

"You could've tried to stop me!" 

"Err I did, you had your phone switched off remember? And I phoned you about twenty times"

"Yeah....but, it was three hours before I left to catch the train. Ya know...." Todd laughed "I thought in my head that it was gonna be like a moment from a film or summit, I'd be getting in the taxi, and you'd come running round the corner trying to stop me" Todd removed his eyes from Billy's momentarily "stupid innit" 

"Todd....."

"But it's all worked out for us both hasn't it. I mean you've got Sean, and I'm sure the church will have no problems with a saint like Sean. And I've met Dang!" 

"I didn't realise you and Dang were serious and how's that gonna work with him in Thailand?"

"He's gonna try and come here, once he's got money for a flight."

"Ok" Billy looked questioningly back at Todd. 

"What?"

"It's just for something so serious you hardly mentioned him when we spoke!" 

"And you hardly mentioned Sean, yet that seems pretty serious. What's it been....let me think...5 months now since you two got together"

"Todd about Sean......." 

"Oh my gooodddd" 

Todd looked to the passenger window and was greeted by Eva's face beaming into the car. 

"You're back, this is amazing" she continued to shout through the closed window. Without asking she then opened the passenger door and hugged Todd tightly as he gave a very tired hug back. "This is all very cosy in ere ain't it, but what you two doing sitting in the car? Have you just got back, Eileen is desperate to see ya" 

"Eva, just give us a minute will ya!" Billy was throwing daggers at Eva with his eyes, which she noticed and made sure to make quick her exit. 

"Sure, sure.....I'll catch ya later" she closed the passenger door and waved to them both through the window as she walked off. 

"Todd" Billy's voice had suddenly gotten very low and soft "be honest with me, ok. I need you to promise you'll tell me the truth" 

"Err....ok"

"Are you happy right now, with the way things are? With us as friends, me with Sean and you with this Dang guy. I need to know, if you do want something more between us, then you tell me now. From today, no more lies." 

Todd didn't speak for a moment, he seemed to be deep in thought but after a few seconds he said "Yeah!" 

Billy's face became harder looking and he pursed his lips, he could sense Todd was lying. He turned away from him and looked out the windscreen of the car, gripping tightly onto the steering wheel "I know what I did to you was really shitty Todd. And I am truly very sorry that! One day I hope you'll forgive me."

Todd look puzzled, he was expecting Billy to say a lot more than that. Of course he wasn't happy that Billy was with Sean, and that they were only friends, but what else could he say. Billy had made his choice, he'd chosen not only the church over him but also Sean. He'd made it quite clear to Billy on more than one occasion that he'd wanted him and each time it'd been thrown back in his face. No, he was past that, he wasn't gonna be hurt again. 

"Ok". Todd put his hand to Billy's knee and squeezed it with his fingers "I do forgive you, I get it ok, you got scared that this old lady was gonna report you to the bishop and that you were gonna lose your job, so you lashed out at me. But I've had a lot of time to think about it. It's not just a job is it.....being a vicar is your life, and that one moment with me could have changed your life forever and it freaked you out. So I think you'll be happier in the long run with Sean, keep your life on an even keel" 

"Hmmmm, ok" was all Billy responded with, he drove the car forward, and parked it up outside number 11, turning off the car engine and opening his door. 

"Thanks again for picking me up, you coming inside?" 

"Yeah" Billy responded his face having turned a little pale "I need to speak to Sean"

As they entered number 11, Todd dragging his suitcase into the hallway, Eileen flung herself and her arms at and around Todd, kissing his cheeks.

"Oh Todd, I'm so glad you're home" it was as she looked over Todd's shoulder that she noticed Billy walking in behind "err, you didn't pick Todd up from the airport did you father? After I expressly told you I'd get Tyrone to do it?"

"Yeah, yeah I did actually and I phoned Tyrone and told him not to bother. Is Sean about?"

"He's upstairs"

Billy left the pair in the hallway as he walked up the stairs to find Sean, he just caught Eileen hugging Todd again as they disappeared out of sight. 

"Come and have a brew and tell me all about it!" 

"Im just gonna head off to bed mum, actually. Pretty tired, long flight" Todd stretched his arms out to the side and yawned deeply

"No, no, no, you can't do this"

They heard shouting from the top of the stairs, it was Sean and they both shot a quizzical look at each other. 

Next thing they heard footsteps, heavy and loud, 

"after I've spent all this time waiting for you!" 

"I'm sorry Sean"

Todd leant around the bannister, just as he saw Billy coming back down the stairs, his face was stern, his feet landing loudly on each step. 

Billy kept Todd's gaze the entire time he marched down the stairs and just as he reached the bottom step he spoke into Todd's ear 

"No more lies!...........Night Eileen!" he was quick to open the door and make fast his exit in his car as Sean raced down the stairs after him and into the street. 

Billy didn't wait to listen to Sean shouting at him in the street, he drove off quickly and didn't look back.

Eileen and Todd remained in the hallway, both open mouthed as Sean came back into the house, closing the door with his back and leaning against it. 

"I'm sorry about that Todd, come here chicken" he said as he gave Todd a welcome home hug.

"Errr.....mum I think I will have that brew after all" Todd winked at his mum as she cast her eyes into the air and traipsed into the kitchen. "Sean, come in here and tell Todd all about what's just happened between you and the nasty vicar, every detail. I mean, don't leave anything out." Todd was struggling to hide his grin. 

"Well it's just" Sean sobbed through his words "come from nowhere" 

Todd grabbed a tissue from the box on the lounge table and handed one to Sean as they both sat down on the couch "there, there. Now start again....."

"I've waited so patiently for him.....because he said that's the type of person he was....." Sean blew his nose on the tissue and then dabbed at his eyes "he said he wanted to take it really slowly"

Todd narrowed his eyes "but he's been staying here"

"Yeah in your room!! You don't think for one minute he'd actually wanna sleep in the same bed as me do you, with something as repulsive as me" 

"Do you mean to tell me that you two haven't, errr, you know......in five months" 

Sean shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks "all he kept saying was that he wanted us to get to really know each other first. But then when I tried to arrange for us to go out in the evening he was always busy, the only thing he ever wanted to do was just hang around here. And now, the flaming cheek of him to end things with me, after everything I've sacrificed for him" 

"What exactly did he say?" Todd leant in closer to Sean, as Eileen appeared from the kitchen with 3 cups of tea.

"He just said that it wasn't gonna work out between us and that I deserved better than him"

Eileen placed a tea in front of Sean and rubbed his shoulder "perhaps it's for the best ey love"

"Cheers Eileen, yeah that makes it all better!" 

"Hey Sean" Todd cut into Sean sharply "don't have a go at me mum, she's just trying to help"

"Well that's like saying there's plenty more fish in the sea int it, perhaps it's for the best? Well it's not the best for me, I actually thought he could be the one" 

"Well, sounds to me like you are best off without him, I mean......you haven't even had sex yet" Todd let out a half laugh and a half gasp 

"Yes ok Todd, you don't have to keep on saying it.......I'm gonna go after him, see if we can talk this out properly" 

"Errr......do you really think that's wise Sean?" Todd asked as Sean stood up from the sofa, looking around for his coat 

"Yeah Todd's right!" Eileen was nodding in agreement 

"No, I need to see him, find out where this has come from, thanks for the tea but I really can't stomach it, I feel sick"

As Sean left, Todd sipped quietly at his tea 

"Why do I get the feeling that you're enjoying this?"

"Me?" Todd looked up from his cup "how very dare you, anyway, enough about Sean, tell me again how much you've missed your favourite son!" 

As Eileen talked away to Todd, he picked up his phone and wrote a text to Billy. 

"Beware, Sean's on his way to see you"

"Thanks for the warning"

"That was a bit of a shock"

"Well, now we can all move on can't we, you with Dang, Sean with someone who makes him happy and us.....as friends"


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER FIFTEEN 

 

Todd woke that morning feeling strangely refreshed. Glancing over at his alarm clock the lights beaming back at him told him it was 9:10. 

It had taken him a while to drift off to sleep, Billy playing constantly on his mind, Todd going over every scenario in his head. 

Grabbing his phone off the side table he reread the text message Billy had sent to him the previous evening. 

"Hang on Billy!" Todd called out into the empty room as he read the message again. 

Yes Billy had given him the opportunity to be honest with him, to say yes that he wanted nothing more than for them then two to be together and for Sean to be a distant memory. 

But Todd had been scared to put his heart on the line for yet another time where Billy was concerned only to have it crushed into a million pieces. So he felt for Billy to be so pissed at him in that text message was unfair. 

Raking a hand through his morning hair Todd sat up in his bed and pondered how to play this. Billy was single now, what was there stopping them from being together, except the church. And Todd could behave himself, just no more making out with Billy in the vestry. He could do that! Well it would be hard but he'd give it a damn good shot. 

No, this was it, his mind was made up and Billy had better watch out.

He put on his dark blue suit that hugged his body in all the right places and hugged even tighter in some of the wrong places and teamed it with a light blue spotted shirt. 

Gelling his hair backwards till it stayed out of his eyes, he checked himself in the mirror as he left his room and headed downstairs.

He could hear it before he could see it. 

"But Eileen" the wailing came from the lounge "I love him, and I wanted to be with him forever"

"Morning" Todd looked over at Eileen who had Sean draped across her shoulder on the sofa, his tears soaking into her top. 

"Todd?" Sean perked up slightly "talk to him for me, talk to Billy?" 

"You know what Sean, for you, I will go and talk to Billy, but only if you insist!" 

"Errr" Eileen said as she removed Sean's head from her chest "I don't think that's a good idea do you?"

"Who am I mother dearest to refuse the deepest darkest cries from a broken heart. What do you want me to say to him?" Todd asked leaning onto the back of the sofa 

"Just why...." 

"Why? Ok, I've got that what else?" 

"Was there someone else.....I asked him that last night!" 

"And errr what did he say?" Todd asked leaning closer to Sean 

"Well he denied it obviously but of course there's someone else!"

"And err what makes you say that?" Todd scratched at his nose nervously 

"When I called round there last night, the place was spotless, almost as though he were expecting someone to drop by. Culinary god Billy may be but cleaner he is not!" 

"So what you're saying is you think he'd tidied the place up expecting someone?" Todd asked 

"Well the place didn't tidy itself now Todd did it and if he'd planned to dump me all along then who was he tidying it for?"

"Hmmmm" Todd paced around the lounge briefly before a knock at the door sounded. He looked down at his mum and Sean who clearly had no intention of moving "I'll get it" 

Walking with a slight bounce to his step Todd quickly reached the front door and opened it.

"Hi" Todd beamed as he was greeted by Billy's smiling face. Billy wearing a black suit which he'd teamed with his purple vicar shirt and dog collar. 

"Morning"

"Hi" Todd said again and then furrowed his brow, had he already said that 

"You already said that!" Billy laughed 

"Right yeah, errr Sean's inside....." he said pointing into the house and pulling a "you sure you wanna be here right now face" 

"Yeah I know, I said I'd come by and grab some of my things that I left behind"

"Ok, you sure you wanna do this whilst he's inside, because he's pretty pissed" Todd gritted his teeth at Billy 

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Billy said as he crept through the small gap in the door that Todd had created, his chest brushing against Todd's, he kept his eyes on him as he moved into the hallway. 

"Billy?" Sean marched his way off the couch and into the hallway "I told you to make it after I'd left for work" 

"I was in the area, look Sean, I don't want to make this difficult....." Billy did look truly sorry. 

"Well I'll make it less difficult for ya than shall I, I'm leaving" Sean screamed out as he left through the front door, slamming it behind him. 

"I errr, get the impression he's expecting you to chase after him" Todd said pointing at the closed door. 

"Yeah, I got that impression too" Billy replied back to Todd as he made tracks up the stairs to Sean's room, Todd followed close behind. 

"Why didn't you just tell me you were gonna end things with Sean" Todd asked leaning his head against the door frame to Sean's room. He'd been watching Billy for some time, as he hunted for the items he'd come round for. 

Billy instantly stopped searching, walking closer to Todd "For some.......ridiculous reason I thought I'd play hard to get" 

"Oh really? And err, how's that working for you?" he asked as he looked Billy up and down. 

"Well erm" Billy half smiled and laughed "not that well actually" he wanted to tell him that he was the type of guy that it was impossible to resist, that he'd been up all night thinking of him and that to play hard to get would have been pointless.

"Hang on! Did you really leave something here or was that just an excuse to see me." 

"Truth is Todd!" Billy stepped closer again "I've thought a lot about what I said to you, I really don't know what I was thinking yesterday. It was cruel of me to expect you to be honest when I was still with Sean. I've been up all night thinking about it, thinking about you. "

"Good, me too.....I mean, I've thought about you, I haven't thought about me, obviously"

They both laughed, Billy as he stepped closer again to Todd and Todd as he lifted his head from the door frame and walked closer to Billy. 

Their foreheads touched as Billy wrapped his arms under Todd's suit jacket, his fingers locking around his back. 

"I really missed ya while you were away! It was quite frightening"

"Frightening, how?"

"I've never been so involved with someone before, you don't know how much getting your texts or calls meant to me! You don't know how much you get under my skin Todd."

Todd smiled, their foreheads still touching, he broke the tension "Can we just kiss now?"

Billy didn't need to be asked twice, he took Todd's lips gently and softly, not like before when it had been hard and rushed. Their lips making smacking noises against each other's as small pockets of air crept in. 

Billy's hand left his side as it caressed the side of Todd's head gently, Todd leaning into it. 

"Errr" Todd sounded through the kiss "Billy....Billy, perhaps we can do this somewhere else, you know.....like, not in Sean's room" Todd nodded to a photo frame that was sitting on the top of Sean's chest of drawers, it was a picture of Sean and it was staring right at them.

Billy turned to look at the photo and pulled a face "yeah, ok, how about, you meet me at mine later.....say 7"

"How about 6" Todd said with a grin

"Ok, that works for me. But err.....What you gonna say to Dang?"

"Oh, yeah......about that" Todd stepped away slightly, Billy's hands falling from behind Todd's back, landing by his side. 

Why did Billy not like the way Todd had said that? 

"TODD GRIMSHAW!!!"

The pair of them jumped as Eileen shrieked Todd's name from the lounge, it felt like a mini earthquake had just hit coronation street. 

"Blimey! That doesn't sound good" Billy said as the pair of them ran down the stairs to the lounge 

Eileen was sitting on the sofa, her face red as a poker, she had her iPad on the coffee table and Jason's face was on the display. 

Todd saw Jason on the camera and his heart raced, his skin went cold and his face dropped to the floor. Billy entered into the lounge behind him, placing his hand on Todd's shoulder in a comforting way. 

Eileen spotted the closeness between them but didn't say anything, she had far more pressing matters to be concerned with. 

"Is there something you want to tell us Todd?"

Eileen glared at him

"Sorry mate" Jason spoke through the iPad speakers "you really should have said" 

"What's going on!" Billy asked, worried that he wasn't going to like the answer, he stood back from Todd "Todd?"

"Jason! Tell em what you just told me?" 

"Sorry Todd.......I just told mam that you only stayed with me for 10 days!"

Billy and Eileen were silent for a moment as they processed the information 

"Yeah! So the rest of the time you were in a hotel then right?" Billy questioned, really unsure where this was heading or what Jason was getting at.

"No!" Eileen said shaking her head "Todd was only in Thailand for 10 days period, he flew out there 10 days ago and flew back yesterday!"

Billy laughed and looked at Todd, but he could see the guilt written all over Todd's face and his laugh soon faded. 

"I don't understand!" Billy moved further away, closer to Eileen. 

"This is what he does Billy, he lies and manipulates, because in his twisted brain he thinks hurting people is the best way to be heard" Eileen raged as she pointed at Todd. 

Todd still hadn't uttered a word, his face still downwards, his eyes focussed on the floor, his lips pursed together, mulling over his options. 

"But you text me photos, I phoned you at the hotel you were working at.......why Todd? Where were you?" Billy's hands were in his pockets, he'd stood so far back from Todd now that he was standing behind Eileen's position on the sofa. Suddenly a thought hit Billy "Were you with Sam?"

"No!" Todd finally spoke, half cutting into Billy's sentence, this was all going so wrong "no, Billy, I swear to you I wasn't with Sam!"

"And who is Sam?" Eileen looked from Billy to Todd and back to Billy, Billy could see that Todd wasn't going to explain

"He's an ex boyfriends of Todd's, he's the answer you're looking for if you wanna know why your son came back from London damaged. And then he texts Todd asking to meet up and like that" Billy clicked his fingers "Todd disappears for months!"

"I swear to you Billy I wasn't with Sam" Todd could see everything crumbling before him, he could just be honest with Billy, explain where he'd been, but he didn't want to, he couldn't, not just yet. "You've gotta trust me" 

"Trust you!" The words were harsh and loud from Billy's mouth "your mum's right Todd you do nothing but lie"

"I didn't lie about us Billy, have I ever lied about us or have I always been 100% honest with you from the beginning"

"Ok, so I understand" Billy spoke slowly and condescendingly "the pictures you sent me"

"Google" Todd replied "I got them off google, a bit of photo editing and they looked like I'd taken them" 

"When I phoned you at the hotel"

"And where did you get the number from?" 

"From Eileen....."

"Yeah, well I gave her a fake number, had it redirected through to my phone"

"Why? Why on earth would you do that! But when I rang you, it was an international tone" 

Todd didn't reply 

"So you were in a different country then?" Billy asked and still Todd did not reply 

"This is worse than the time you fake dated me online" Eileen chipped in. 

"What about Dang?" Billy asked fearing he already new the answer and he could tell from the look on Todd's face he was right "you made him up? Why?"

"Isn't that obvious Billy? To make you jealous, because you said you wanted me and then you went back to Sean."

"Well that was complicated" Billy said shooting a look to Eileen.

Billy and Eileen......and Jason for that matter were all looking in Todd's direction, all expecting answers as none of it made any sense. 

Todd reacted the only way he knew how when he was backed into a corner, to lash out and blame everyone else but himself

"Ok, well, I can't help it if everyone's gullible can I? I mean four months?? In Thailand?? You can only stay there for 30 days on a visitors visa, did no one think to check that. Ya know I thought someone would mention it to me, but no!" 

"You lied to me, the whole time.....even though you knew how upset I was and how sorry I was the way I'd left things with you?" Billy could feel his blood beginning to boil

"I was gonna go, I swear I was, I had the ticket in my hand and everything, but then I changed my mind" 

"To do what? Todd!" Billy was now half shouting "where've you been all this time, just tell us"

"I can't, not yet"

"You know what Todd, I'm not mad at you because you weren't where you said you where all this time. It's the extent to what you took your lies to that I'm mad at" Billy had strided over to Todd, putting his face close to Todd's "you video called us, you showed us your hotel view, but you weren't in Thailand then, no?"

Todd shook his head 

"Well, it's a good job I discovered the real Todd before getting too involved then isn't it? What a mistake that would have been!" Billy said angrily as he walked past Todd, knocking into his shoulder, Todd almost falling into the lounge door from the force. He heard Billy leave through the front door and he sighed out loud, tapping his foot on the floor in frustration. 

"I just needed more time Billy!" Todd muttered under his breath. 

"You need to find somewhere else to live"

Todd looked at his mum, he could see there was no point in arguing with her 

"He broke up with Sean for you. I bet he feels like a prize idiot now doesn't he? This is without a shadow of a doubt the worst thing you have ever done Todd and I'm ashamed of you. Now get out!"

As Todd hurriedly packed items into his case, he dug out his mobile phone from his pocket, he found the person he was looking for in his contacts and called them. 

A mans voice answered 

"How we doing with getting my problem sorted?" Todd asked. 

"I'm on it, but it's going to take at least a month I reckon, everyone I speak to is useless."

"This is turning into one big nightmare, I just need it as soon as possible, everyone now thinks that I'm a screw up!" Todd said as he placed his hand to his forehead. 

"I'm working on it, don't worry you'll get it, it can't be lost! It's gotta be somewhere!" 

Todd hung up the phone, continuing to pack his case, until it was full to the brim, he left number 11 without saying goodbye. 

\-------------------------------

The next few weeks had been very dark for Todd Grimshaw. After having been thrown out of number 11 he'd managed to sort a couple of nights on a sofa at friends houses but a couple of nights it appeared were all people were prepared to give him. Soon the questions were asked "when do you think you'll get your own place?" 

And so he'd yet again packed up all his belongings into his suitcase and gone in search of another sofa to spend a couple of nights. 

Eventually he found a small bedsit in a block of flats just outside of the town, a little more than he could comfortably afford and not exactly ideal, but it would do. He just needed to find himself a job.

But that was no mean feat when it seemed Eileen had been telling anyone who would listen exactly what her son had done to her, as he called into familiar places looking for work they gave him a wide birth. 

"I see my mum's been blabbing" he would say as he retreated fast. 

Everyone that was except for Tracy. It hadn't been a difficult decision for her to give Todd his old job back, after all the person she'd hired when Todd had left had been useless, and then they'd handed their notice in two weeks before Todd came home. But that still didn't mean she needed to make it easy for him.

He'd asked and she'd let him squirm for a bit, first of all saying that she didn't need an assistant, she could do it all herself. But as Todd reluctantly begged for the job she said he could have it but he'd have to take a reduction in pay. 

He was desperate and it wasn't until he agreed to this that she had laughed and told him it was a wind up, of course he could have it back and at the old rate. 

Tracy couldn't get enough of hearing the gossip from everyone, she'd heard so many different versions of what Todd had been up to in the last four months that she was unsure which one to believe. 

And it was on Christmas Eve that she was really particularly winding Todd up by telling him some of the tales that were going round the street. 

"None of them are true" Todd sighed as he cut flowers in the front of shop, making them into Christmas bouquets. 

"Ok, so come on then Todd, spill the beans, what were you up to. Is it really sordid, were you someone's sex slave?" 

"None of ya business" he cut her short

"Right well as punishment you can deliver these when you're finished" she said nodding at the flowers Todd was currently working on. 

Todd sighed as he looked at the clock, it was nearly nine in the evening, Tracy had had him working on these bouquets all day, he was exhausted. 

"You do know it's Christmas Eve right? Am I getting double pay for this? "

"You should be grateful you're getting paid at all after you left me in the lurch for months"

"Oh here we go again, poor old Trace. Anyway, where are these going?" 

"Err the church, so you better smarten yourself up a bit too" 

Todd turned to face Tracy "No I can't Trace! You know I haven't spoken to Billy in weeks"

"Well then, you can call this an olive branch can't ya! And he needs them like two hours ago, so....."

"Fine, fine, fine" Todd exclaimed holding up his hands "I'm on the last one now" he sighed, glancing up at the window as a white van pulled up outside the shop, Todd looked at the van expectantly and couldn't hide his smile when the driver went to the back of the van retrieving a small brown parcel. 

"Finally!" Todd muttered to himself as he greeted the driver at the door. 

"Delivery for Todd Grimshaw" 

"That's me!" Todd replied as he signed the drivers hand held signature recorder.

"Thanks mate, have a good Christmas" 

"Yeah, yeah" Todd replied, too busy focussing on the brown parcel in front of him to give Christmas greetings back. 

"What's that?" Tracy asked from behind the counter 

"This?" Todd tapped on the top of the box "is the best Christmas present I could have asked for" 

\-------------------

It was as Todd was loading the flowers into the van that Eileen spotted him from the other side of the street. 

She pursed her lips and breathed in deeply, crossing the road. 

"Todd" she said a little sharply as she reached the van 

"Mum" he said looking down to the floor and then back up at her, he'd not spoken to her since he'd been evicted from the house. 

"What you doing tomorrow?" She asked a little sorrowfully. 

"Don't worry about me, I've got plans...."

"It's not like I'm saying I've forgiven you or anything, but I don't want you to be on your own, not on Christmas Day love. We've got Billy coming over....."

"Errr Billy.....why......he's not back together with Sean is he?" Todd's face dropped as he said this, he carried on loading flowers into the van with a little less care than he had been previously. 

"No....no" Eileen shook her head "but it was Sean's idea, think he reckons he can convince Billy to take him back. Billy wasn't going to come till I twisted his arm, then he asked me yesterday if you would be there. He seemed genuinely concerned for you not to be on your own on Christmas Day"

"Oh right?" Todd closed up the van doors and leant back against them "so are you asking me for Billy's sake or for yours then? Because for a moment there it sounded like you actually cared where I'm staying!"

"Todd, lets not forget the reason why you had to move out was 'cause you lied to me. And we're not talking like a little white lie here, you lied to me......for months!!!!" 

Todd bit his lip, "so err, Billy will be at yours tomorra then?" 

Eileen nodded 

"Ok, well....I was gonna give him this now, but perhaps it would work better if you gave it him tomorrow!" 

"Give him what?" Eileen asked confused 

Todd had gone to the passenger side door, retrieving something from the seat he handed it to Eileen.

She looked at it and then back at Todd 

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" 

"I just want you to give it to Billy then if that goes well, give him this afterwards" Todd handed Eileen an envelope. 

"Todd I can't be sure that Billy will accept it if he knows it's from you, he'll most likely chuck it back in your face".

"I don't care if he still hates me afterwards mum, he deserves to have this. Just promise me you'll give it to him, promise. "

"Ok, ok, I promise, but I swear if this is another sick joke that's you and me done, d'ya hear me?"

"It's not a joke mum, I errr....I love him....and I hope this goes some way to showing him that"

"Well you have a funny way of treating those that you love Todd, a real funny way. I'll give it to him. Have a good Christmas." She said sadly and the smile that Todd returned to her broke her heart, she opened her arms to him and hugged him tightly.

It took her a little by surprise how much Todd hugged her back, she could feel his hands pulling her coat down at her back. 

"Mum" he spoke into her coat "I just want people to stop assuming the worst of me, I don't want you to hate me!"

Eileen laughed as she pulled out of the hug with her son "is it any wonder Todd why people assume the worst, just think about some of the stuff you've done this year alone. But I don't hate you, I could never, you're my son, you're just such a disappointment sometimes." 

"2017 is gonna be a new year for me mum, I promise, I'm gonna be better, I wanna do good for a change,"

"I'll believe that when I see it. Merry Christmas" she said kissing him on the cheek and heading off in the direction of number 1


	17. Chapter 17

ER SIXTEEN

 

Pulling up in the church car park, Todd turned off the engine and lights and sat in the seat with his arms folded for a moment.

He could see Billy in the distance, he was standing outside the church entrance looking at his wrist watch. Todd smiled, Billy was dressed in his full regalia again, that white robe that they'd torn off in their excited haste those months ago when they'd been seen by Mrs Goldsmith. He closed his eyes for a moment remembering that day and when he opened them Billy was no longer by the church, instead he was running to the van. 

Todd pinched the bridge of his nose, he wasn't looking forward to this, and to make matters worse Billy looked angry that his flower delivery was late. 

Todd exited the drivers door, closing it and standing with his back against it, waiting for the scolding he was surely going to get. 

"Oh it's you!" Billy said as he approached the van, his run now slowing to a fast jog 

"Yeah sorry, I err....I got the short straw"

"Right well you're late, people have already started arriving"

"For what?" Todd squinted, trying to make out what was going on at the church in the distance. 

"Midnight mass.....Christmas Eve? You really don't know much about the church do ya?"

"Err, no not really, so where have these gotta go?" 

"Just put them inside, I'll sort them out" Billy replied, trying to open the back of Todd's van, but it was locked. 

Todd unlocked the door and picked up as many bouquets as his hands would carry "I have time, I could help you" 

"No thanks, I'll manage!" Billy cut in sharply.

The two of them made several journeys backwards and forwards to the church, until all the flowers were inside. 

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Billy asked as he closed up the back of Todd's van for him, his arms folded. 

"Oh errr......I'm going to Tracy's" Todd replied as he scratched his head 

Billy was fast getting used to Todd scratching at his head when he was either lying or when he felt uncomfortable. Billy could tell that on this occasion it was because Todd was lying and he shook his head at him. 

"Right, well you have a great time at Tracy's then Todd" Billy replied, not waiting for Todd to answer back he walked back down the path to the church. 

Getting back into the van Todd slammed the door hard behind him, that had been tougher than he had thought it would be, Billy had looked so disappointingly at him. He gripped hard onto the steering wheel and shook it violently, cursing. 

He then took in a deep breath, a sudden thought coming to him. He exited the van and headed up the other path from the car park, the path that took him to Billy's house. 

He had a gut feeling about something.....yes, he was right, the door handle to Billy's front door turned. The door was unlocked, he didn't know why he thought it would be open, perhaps because Billy was such a trusting type that he didn't imagine anyone would break in. Todd looked on the table near the front door, Billy was really making this too easy. 

In a bowl on the table was a singular key on it's own. Taking the key he exited the front door, trying the key in the lock, it worked perfectly. 

"Billy, Billy, Billy" Todd said shaking his head as he walked back down the path to his van, smiling , throwing the key up in the air and catching it again, he then placed it into his pocket.

As he walked back down to the van he watched the hordes of people entering the church from the town, all very calm and peaceful. Their feet moving in time with each other's he sat on the bonnet of the van and watched for a while, rubbing his hands together to keep warm in the cold night air. 

He looked at his phone for the time, it was just coming up to 10:30, he looked back at the people walking to the church and smiled. He then googled midnight mass. 

 

\------------

Todd entered the church a little before 11pm, to the sounds of an all boys choir singing at the front of the church. He took a seat right at the very back, nearest the aisle and listened. The sound of the choir was chilling, making the hairs on his arms stand on end. He glanced around at everyone else, they all seemed to be so relaxed, their eyes closed listening to the choir echo through the church. 

Todd was unable to relax though, he felt nervous, he was sure someone would come up to him and tell him he shouldn't be here, that he wasn't welcome here. But even though no one even gave him a second look, Todd couldn't help but feel restless. 

He decided that this had been a mistake, he'd leave quickly before it started, but just as he made a move to leave Billy and a group of other men behind him came walking into the church. 

Billy looked different, wearing a golden robe over his normal white one for a change, Todd sat back down hoping he hadn't seen him. But it was too late, Billy clocked him as he walked past his aisle and did a double take, he narrowed his eyes at him questioning his motives for being there but as he continued to walk up the aisle, Billy's frown changed to a smile as he faced forwards. 

Todd sat there listening to Billy's preaching, reading pages or verses, he wasn't sure what they were called, from the bible. Occasionally they would all have to stand to sing a hymn, Todd opening and closing his mouth in all the right places but no noise actually escaped his lips. 

He had to hand it to him, Billy was good at this. He certainly kept an audience, and he wasn't sure if he was imagining it but he was sure that Billy kept looking at him.

"What are you up to Todd?" Billy kept saying to himself as he read through his lines, glancing over in his direction to check he was still there. And he was, there he was at the back, looking like he was genuinely taking it all in. 

Billy felt a little bit proud, but then cursed himself when he remembered that he was still mad with him. 

A commotion then seemed to occur, people started murmuring around the church and Todd didn't understand what was happening. People were getting to their feet. 

"Is it over?" Todd asked the old man sitting next to him 

"No, it's holy communion" the old man replied "you never been before?"

Todd shook his head 

"Just do what I do" he replied 

Todd followed him out of their aisle and they all formed a queue up to the front of the church. 

Billy saw him at the back, waiting his turn and suddenly his palms felt sweaty. He was really getting into this, wasn't he, Billy thought to himself. Slowly the queue got shorter and shorter, Todd getting nearer and nearer to him, he tried to catch Todd's eyes but each time he looked at him his face was obscured by the older man in front of him. Billy moved his head to try and get a glance at him, but it seemed every time he did the old man moved with him. 

But eventually he didn't need to move, Todd was close enough to him for them both to see each other clearly. And then he was the last person standing 

"I've never done this before" he whispered

Billy put a finger up to his lips to say to Todd to be quiet, but he smiled afterwards to reassure him. Billy had seen him watching the man take his turn in front of him so he knew Todd had at least an idea what to do. 

Todd stood in front of him and held out his hands, as this is what the old man had done before him, he looked up at Billy. 

Billy's eyes look glazed, Todd couldn't have looked more perfect, standing in front of him, the lights from the candles behind him on the table illuminated Todd's face delicately. Billy ached to touch him. 

Looking across at Todd's open hands Billy shook his head. Todd panicked for a moment, was Billy going to deny this to him, perhaps he wasn't allowed because he'd never done it before. But Billy wasn't denying him anything, he opened his mouth demonstrating to Todd that this is what he wanted him to do. 

Todd pointed at the elderly guy who'd been before him and shook his head. Gesturing that he hadn't had to open his mouth. Billy shrugged his shoulders, and held the chalice back which was holding the bread. 

Todd rolled his eyes and opened his mouth wide, Billy smiled as he placed a small piece of bread into his mouth, his thumb just brushing against the edge of Todd's bottom lip delicately, it lingered there for a moment before he pulled it away. 

Todd gave him a "what now?" look and before Billy had a chance to show him the man standing by Billy's side, dressed like Billy handed him another chalice with wine in it. Todd took two large gulps from it, and swallowed it with the bread, as Billy opened his eyes wide at him, gesturing that a sip was normally the given amount to take. 

Todd returned to his seat, the last to take communion, Billy watched him the whole way as he walked down the aisle. He received a nudge from his colleague asking him to move on, lost in a trance, mesmerised by Todd. 

Todd swirled his tongue in his mouth, the wine had tasted very bitter. The old guy next to him dug his elbow into his side to get his attention. 

"I think they water it down...."

"What with? Toilet water" Todd replied as he wretched a little, probably bought it from fresco, he thought. 

And as he looked back up to the front of the church he caught Billy's eye just briefly before the congregation stood for another song. 

Todd felt good that he'd experienced this, it had opened his mind to Billy's world, but this was enough now, this was more than enough, he needed to go home and mentally prepare and ready himself for tomorrow. 

He sneaked below the row of standing people and by the time the carol had finished and they all sat back down, Billy was saddened to see that Todd had left, but then was instantly angry with himself. 

For he wondered if he was being manipulated again, not realising that Todd was genuinely wanting to understand Billy's faith better, Todd genuinely wanted to be a better man. 

\--------------------

"Merry Christmas" Billy said gleefully as Eileen opened the door to him, he practically leapt at her, bringing her into a hug and kissing her on the cheek

"Morning vicar, you're very errr.....excited" 

"Best day of the year, I've been up since 6, had 3 services already this morning and I think we may possibly have a new member to our flock!" Billy said as he removed his coat in the hallway and hung it over the bannister.

"Oh really?"

"Mmmm" Billy nodded happily, remembering Todd's little church visit, he'd had time to reflect on it and he was hoping that Todd's willingness to learn had been genuine. 

"Merry Christmas Billy" Sean went in for a kiss on the cheek, but Billy went out for a good old fashioned handshake, which Sean took reluctantly. 

"Right" Eileen shepherded Billy into the lounge "lunch will be served in about an hour, which gives us time for presents"

They sat around the coffee table, Sean, Pat and Billy on the sofa and Eileen on the dining table chair, getting up occasionally to check on the food. 

Handing out presents to each other they opened them in turn, each saying thank you, what a lovely thought, it's really nice etc etc like you do on Christmas Day to be polite. 

Billy had opened all his and watched as the others opened theirs, his mind left Eileen's living room, drifting off into thoughts of Todd. Wondering what he was doing and who he was with,he knew he wasn't at Tracy's, not only could he read it on his face the previous evening but also he'd seen Tracy on the way over and she'd told him as much. 

Eileen's voice snapped him out of his daydream "Oh err......here Billy, Todd gave this me yesterday!" She handed over a small square box to Billy, it was black with gold ribbon wrapped around it 

"Todd?" Billy looked shocked "how did he know I'd be here?"

"I told him, said Sean had invited you over"

Billy sat the box on his lap as he watched the others carry on opening their presents, the box was light but felt heavy on his lap the longer it remained unopened. 

He toyed with the gold ribbon for a minute or two, pulling at it gently, pretending to join in the conversation with the others, by laughing in what he thought was the appropriate places. 

But he wasn't listening to them, it was as if the rest of the room had been blurred in photoshop and the sharpness on the present was turned to 200%. Everything else had faded into insignificance. 

He'd pulled on the ribbon so much it fell away from the box. Well, he'd gone this far now he might as well continue, he thought. He removed the black lid from the box carefully, not so much to avoid damaging what was inside but because he was worried something might jump out on him. 

Sitting within the box was a small square piece of black card, the same size as the box and written in gold pen it said 

"Billy, I'm sorry it took me so long to find it x x " 

Billy looked puzzled as he laid the card down on the table and removed the inner gold packaging from the box. 

As he now finally saw what was inside he held onto the arm of the sofa for fear of fainting and collapsing. He took a large gulp of water from a glass on the table and then removed the item from inside the box. 

It was an identical pocket watch to the one he'd seen in the auctioneers window 6 months ago. 

He closed his eyes and held it in his hands for a moment, he was scared to open it. 

"What is it Billy?" Eileen asked 

Billy opened his eyes with a jolt "I err, excuse me a minute" he asked, retreating to the kitchen, taking the pocket watch with him.

Away from prying eyes he now gently opened the clasp and instantly saw the engravings on the inside of the cover that he recognised. 

He closed the clasp again, holding the pocket watch tight in his fist he held onto the rim of the kitchen sink to keep his balance. 

"Billy" Eileen had entered from the lounge "are you ok?" She saw that Billy had tears in his eyes "Oh no, what's Todd done now? I'm so sorry, I'll flamin' kill him."

Billy couldn't speak, he stared open mouthed at Eileen, words formulated in his mind but his mouth refused to release them "I.....Todd....he. This was so important to me" Billy opened the palm of his hand to show Eileen the watch.

She took it from him and opened it up, noticing the engravings on the inside "oh my...... Billy, that's you is it, that engraving"

Billy nodded, and tears ran down his face "I never thought I'd see it again"

"How on earth did Todd find it?" Eileen asked as she handed the watch back to Billy carefully 

"I dunno....but it must've taken him months......"

"What like maybe four months.....?" Eileen said as she and Billy looked at each other, the penny dropping. 

"I can't believe he's done this, I told him how important it was......!" Billy placed his hand over his mouth to quieten his crying, Eileen placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

"Well, he can be like that our Todd, when he's in love, there was that time when he was seeing Karl and he spent a whole months wages on a shirt for him"

"Oh!" Billy responded, having not really listened to what Eileen had said at first before the sentence swirled it's way around his head for a second time "sorry? Say that again"

"Err.... when he spent a ridiculous amount of money on a shirt for Karl, think that was his birthday though not Christmas so it's not really the same is it?" 

"No you said, when he was in love with Karl?"

"Did ?!" 

"Eileen what did Todd say to you when he gave you this?" 

"Well I......can't really remember" 

"He said that he loved me, didn't he? Where is he? I need to find him"

"I I don't know Billy but" Eileen disappeared back into the lounge and then reappeared with a small black envelope, it had Billy's name written on it in gold. "He told me to give you this after you'd opened the present".

Unable to stop himself, Billy snatched the envelope from Eileen's fingers, his own trembling as he tried with difficulty to prise the seal apart. 

Finally the envelope teared open and inside was another black piece of card. 

"If you liked that present, come find me.....I have another for you. X x " 

Billy slapped the card into his palm repeatedly wondering where Todd could be. 

"He didn't say where he was going to stay today?"

Eileen shook her head 

"But it's Christmas, and he's on his own somewhere. He's done this amazing thing, yes he lied" Billy grimaced "and....in hindsight had he just explained himself he could have saved everyone a lot of upset, but......in his mind he just didn't want to spoil the surprise I guess?" 

Billy honestly had no idea where Todd could be, he could've been anywhere. There was only one thing for it, he took his phone out of his pocket "Where are you?" He texted Todd. 

Billy placed his phone onto the kitchen counter and looked at Eileen.

"I'm sorry Billy!" She said softly and with genuine remorse in her eyes 

"What for?" Billy asked confused, looking back down at his phone in case there'd been a reply, his phone stared blankly back at him. 

"I should've encouraged you to tell Todd the truth, when he said he was leaving. I told you to stay away from him, to not tell him that you'd chased after him. That was wrong, I see that now. You err....you do seem to bring the goodness out in him, which is more than can be said for the rest of us. You love him back don't you?"

"Eileen" he said quite slowly "if I do love him, he'll be the first one I tell that too......if he ever answers his bleedin' phone" 

And as though god himself had decided to let the world smile down on Billy his text message alert rang out.

"You want your next present?" 

Billy smiled as he read the text 

"What did he say, where is he?" Eileen asked, but Billy ignored her.

"You two ever coming back to the lounge, I'm running out of conversation ideas with Pat in there!"

Neither Eileen or Billy looked at Sean, they both shhhhh'd him, Eileen even bringing a finger up to her mouth. 

"Flippin charmin'" Sean explained as he turned on his feet and headed back into the lounge.

"I do yeah....so tell me where you are?" Billy replied to Todd's texts 

"Where would I be right now if I was looking at this?" 

Billy was shocked when a photo came through to him, it was of a small photo frame, with a picture of Jesus on the cross, it looked like it was on someone's fireplace. 

"He's in my house!" Billy looked at Eileen "how?" 

"How did he fool us all that he was in Thailand for four months.......the boys clearly a genius.....either that or he's got hold of a spare key". 

Billy rolled his eyes to the ceiling "my spare key is missing, I thought I'd misplaced it, he must have taken it" 

"Well then, you best be off Father!"

"Yeah" Billy said excitedly, exciting the kitchen into the lounge "well errr....." he said looking around for his coat which Eileen had already got in her hand and handed it over to him "I errr, I'm off, thanks for the hospitality Eileen" 

"Hang on Billy!" said Sean "what about lunch and what about your presents?" 

Billy gritted his teeth as he looked at the nighty night box set Sean had bought him and the variety box of tea bags "I'll err come back for them, I've just remembered I've err...left something rather important at home!"

And with that he was gone 

 

\---------------------------------

 

Day 0

As he entered the taxi, his suitcase packed beside him, Todd told the driver to drive out of Coronation street with a heavy heart. 

He had no idea what would be waiting for him in Thailand, or how long he was going to stay for but he just knew that he had to get away. He needed something to take his mind off everything, something different, something new. 

Something....…good, he thought to himself as the taxi rounded the corner and stopped at the junction opposite the little antiques store that he and Billy had called into. He spotted an old man cleaning the shelving units.

"Stop" he called out, the driver slamming his foot into the brake pedal and Todd falling off his seat a little. "Can u just park up here a minute mate?" 

"It's double yeller here mate, can't stop here" 

"If you get a ticket I'll pay for it alright, just wait" Todd left the taxi, taking his suitcase with him just in case the driver did decide to do a runner. 

And good job to, for just having shut the door the driver hurried off, cursing as he drove away. 

Todd looked up to the heavens and sighed out hard, wheeling his suitcase up to the front door he opened it and greeted the elderly man inside. 

"Hi" Todd said as he outstretched a hand, the old man taking it and shaking it enthusiastically till he noticed Todd's suitcase

"Oh I don't buy anything without a prior appointment!"

"No no I'm not selling anything, I want to buy something.."

"Oh, well that I can help you with me lad, what are you looking to buy!"

"The watch in the window..."

"Beautiful craftsmanship isn't it?" 

"Yeah but I don't want that one, I'm looking for a specific one...."

"Ah my assistant told me about you, I must admit it had my curiosity and what a find that would have been, if it had been your friends pocket watch. It's the history of these items that make me love my job, and which is why I did a bit of research, I thought you might be back"

Todd listened with a smile, what an intriguing old man. He was wearing a beige workman's jacket, as though he was about to do some long intense woodwork, his white hair was all dishevelled and his glasses were almost falling off his nose they were so close to the tip.

"Come with me!" He gestured at Todd to follow him into a back room. "You're very lucky, very lucky indeed my boy" 

"Ok how?" Todd asked looking at the old mans computer screen as he sat down at it and began to click away through several pages online 

"It's a Waltham watch, which is an American company, they didn't make many in the U.K. at the early part of the century. This particular watch they made 25 of here in the U.K., which we know of anyway, before they stopped production, something to do with a fault in the mechanism, I dunno, the one in the window works perfectly fine. But that's good news for you my boy"

"How exactly, that's still 25 that I've got to track down." Todd rasped through his lips 

"No it isn't......it's five?"

Todd scratched his head "but you just said..."

"Yes but I've done some research! And tracked 20 of them down, you see when these are bought and sold through the correct markets they have to be documented and their serial numbers taken down. I've traced all but 5 down to where they were last sold and called the shop owners, none of them had engravings on!" 

"Why would you do this? If you're expecting me to pay for this......."

"Why can't the youth of today just be grateful, I did it because when I heard of the story from my assistant I wanted to help, I told you, I'm more interested in the history behind these pieces then the pieces themselves sometimes".

"Errr.... ok, well thanks, I guess. But how likely is it that one of these five will be the one I'm looking for."

"Oh very likely, very likely indeed. But I just can't speak to them. This dealer is in France and does not speak a word of english, this one down in Somerset never answers the phone" the guy showed Todd a piece of paper with the dealers names, addresses and phone numbers on. "This one can't remember whether there were engravings or not" he carried on with the list explaining for one reason or another how he hadn't been able to get hold of the dealers. 

Todd looked at the piece of paper, scanning the addresses. All together he had Lille in France, Somerset in England, Salzburg in Austria, Dubai in u.a.e and finally Arizona in the United States.

"I can't track all these down, it's impossible"  
Todd sighed the old man had given him a glimmer of hope before dashing it down "thought you said they were all sold in the U.K?" 

"Originally, yes.....but then dealers from other countries have bought them through the open market...they may still have them, or they may have sold them on again" 

The old man handed Todd the list "your friends watch will be one of those five, you mark my words"

Todd grasped the list and read it and then read it again, this was going to cost a lot of money. He could get a refund on the Thailand ticket and use the funds from that, but he would need more than the £300 odd that would give him and the money he'd saved from working in the florists. He had no other choice, he called Jason 

"Jason, I'm gonna need another favour" 

"What?"

"I'm gonna need to borrow some more money, but I promise I'll pay every penny of it back" 

Todd called another taxi and whilst he waited he and the shop keeper exchanged numbers, Todd promising to keep in touch on his journey. 

Within minutes the taxi arrived and as Todd thanked the old man for his help, shaking his hand in the back office, he just missed turning around in that split second to see Billy driving past, on his way to the florists, tracking Todd down to say sorry. But he turned just as the end of the black car disappeared from the shop window.

\--------

Todd started in Somerset, where he found a closed sign on the shops door at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. There was a mobile number written crudely on the sign, as if it had been written in a hurry and Todd dialled it. He finally got someone to answer after the fifth time of trying and the man on the other end said that there were definitely no engravings on the watch. Why did Todd get the feeling that it was going to be the last one he checked, or how about none of them. Perhaps this old guy was a crazy old man and he'd made all this up. 

Either way though Todd felt happy, it was keeping his mind preoccupied and he felt like he had a purpose, he was doing good, this felt good and no one could have a go at him for doing this!

Right, onwards to France. 

Todd spoke his best possible French to the shop owner but eventually it was only after showing them a picture of a pocket watch on his phone that the guy finally grasped what Todd was asking. 

"Ah qui" he said as he took Todd to a small wooden cabinet in the corner of the shop. 

There turning on a display circle was a pocket watch identical to the one in the antiques shop at home, at least now he knew for sure that the old man wasn't crackers. 

But as Todd opened it and looked inside he frowned at the empty cover, no markings. 

"Merci" he handed it back with a sigh! 

Austria had him chasing his own shadow for some time. The shop had sold the pocket watch 6 months earlier to a private collector and getting his details proved harder than Todd had imagined. All in all it took him nearly six weeks to track this guy down, all the while Todd was living out of some shoebox room hotel. Not that he was complaining for the view from his hotel room was beautiful. And it was whilst he was in Austria that Eileen had asked that he call her, to see this blasted cat. 

He panicked, he could probably get away with the view from the window, it was over looking the lake and the mountains, it could be believed that it was Thailand, but with his pale complexion no one would believe he'd been in Thailand for over a month. 

He'd wondered why he was still going through with the lie, he could tell the truth but he was worried that Eileen or anybody for that matter would tell him what he was doing was ridiculous and talk him out of it and he didn't want to stop.....

So he'd gone to the local fake tanning shop and got a low level tan, just enough to be convincing. But as he video called his mum, and as Billy took the display away from Eileen, clearly delighted to see Todd, he was sure Billy would see trough the charade, but he didn't. It had worked, everyone still thought he was in Thailand and he could hardly believe it. 

Eventually he got hold of the collector and although he wouldn't show him the watch for it was in his collection in his private house in Germany, he assured Todd that it had no engravings on it. That would not be for a collector, he remarked, it would devalue it. 

Todd said a sad farewell to Salzburg, it had looked after him well and he had smiled to himself, picturing maybe one day him and Billy staying at that same hotel, looking out over the view. 

He hadn't known where to try next, he had a 50/50 chance and both locations were in different directions. 

But he'd wanted to end his pilgrimage in Thailand, seeing as that's where everyone thought he was and he knew he could travel back to Dubai and onto Thailand, that's if the watch in Arizona wasn't the one he was looking for that was. 

Arizona had been like stepping onto a film set from the Wild West and he'd loved every minute of being there. The people had been so friendly. 

He'd hired out a small room at this couples ranch, taking him two weeks to get hold of anyone on the phone number he'd been given. But eventually he got someone, and was told the watch had been sold to a woman 8 months ago. They weren't able to provide her address but they'd given Todd her number and he was overjoyed when she answered the phone. But alas, she said that there were no engravings on her pocket watch. 

Todd was losing hope, the chances of the last one being the one he was looking for were slim to none. This old man had led him down a merry path and he'd gone along with it. They had both been delusional, and he'd wasted all of Jason's money. 

It was whilst at this stage he began to doubt what he was doing. He stayed with the couple at the ranch for sometime, telling them what he was up to and why he was in Arizona in the first place and the couple encouraged to continue. But Todd had almost but given up. 

But as Billy continued to text him and phone him m, all the time not realising what he was up to, it was Billy that kept him going. 

He said his fond farewells to the couple and travelled the thousands of miles from the USA over to Dubai. 

Todd barely took the time to take the place in, his mission was clear to him now. He had the address of the antique jewellery store that the watch had been sold to and from landing in Dubai he asked the taxi driver to take him straight there. 

Having not slept for over 24 hours Todd had felt strangely awake, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

He'd found the store amongst the rich, designer shops in the new part of Dubai and he'd entered without hesitation. Showing the owner the photo that he now carried on his phone of the pocket watch, the Arabic shop keeper smiled and opened a drawer underneath the counter. 

Revealing the pocket watch and placing it onto the glass top. 

Todd's fingers were trembling, if this wasn't it, if all this had been for nothing.......he opened the clasp and as he looked at the inner cover he laughed, he looked up at the owner as he carried on laughing.

The shop keeper laughed back, not knowing why Todd was laughing but the laughter was infectious. 

There on the inside cover were the three generations of Mayhew names engraved into the metal. Todd's laughter changed to almost half sobs as he reached out his hand to shake the owners. 

With a bit of negotiation work Todd had secured the piece for £690. The shopkeeper advised him that it was best if the item was posted back to the u.k to avoid paying a large customs fee. 

Todd agreed, he didn't want to carry it with him on his onward journey to Thailand anyway for fear of losing it. The thought of that happening was terrifying. He paid for the quickest delivery method this guy was offering and covered a huge amount on top for insurance purposes.

"If this gets lost" Todd said pointing at the owner "I'm flying back to get ya" they'd both laughed. 

But it was whilst on his sixth day in Thailand that the U.K. Customs office had called him, the watch had been stopped anyway. He'd had to pay a further £23 duty on it and it was whilst on his eighth day in Thailand that he'd had a phone call telling him that the uk customs office has mislaid the watch. 

It was 10 minutes after receiving that call that Todd had spoken to an old solicitor friend back in London to see what could be done, Todd wanted access to this customs office, he wanted to search each and every box from top to bottom. He wanted the names of the people involved and he wanted to cry. 

He hadn't travelled half way around the world to find the damn thing only for it to get lost in red tape back in the U.K. Todd had booked a flight back to Manchester immediately so he could get home. 

And had spent everyday since landing back in the uk till Christmas Eve desperately trying to get Billy's pocket watch back where it belonged


	18. Chapter 18

HAPTER SEVENTEEN

 

Billy tried the front door, but it was locked, he had a wry smile on his face as he imagined Todd waiting inside for him, having gotten in and locked the door behind him. It was as he put his key in the lock that he heard music coming from inside. 

Click me

It hadn't been playing as he approached the door. 

Turning his key in the lock he rushed inside, closing the door behind him with his foot, he placed the pocket watch onto the table, just inside the door.

Now he was inside he recognised the music, it was Norah jones, turn me on, it was his own cd, be smiled. 

"Like a lightbulb in a dark room" her sultry tone played out into the hallway, the music being played loudly from the front room.

Billy turned and locked the front door, placing the chain on it securely. 

"I'm just sitting here, waiting for you" 

He rushed into the lounge, where Todd had sent the photo from, and there he was. Dressed all in black, like the box his present had been wrapped in. Standing in front of Billy's fireplace, one hand in his pocket, hair gelled back out of his eyes, the other hand holding a single rose, it's petals spray painted gold. 

Billy had only taken one step into the room, admiring the view before him. Todd had turned on a light in the corner and it was lighting up one side of his face. He just looked stunning and Billy could hardly believe that this was happening, he thought about pinching himself in case it was a dream but, if it was he didn't want to wake just yet. 

"To come on home and turn me on" Norah sang out at the right moment, the gazes the two were giving each other hot enough to melt ice. 

Todd let her finish singing before he tried to speak.

"Billy, I...."

He began, wanting to explain everything to him, but Billy didn't need it. 

"Like the desert waiting for the rain"

Throwing his keys to the floor, not caring where they landed he walked quickly over to Todd and placed a finger to his lips silencing him. He kicked off his shoes as he spoke "no, no more talking.......tell me later" he said as he kissed Todd passionately, his hands gripping Todd's face keeping him upright as he walked him backwards slowly to the fireplace. The rose Todd had been holding falling from his grip and landing on the floor. 

"Mmm" Todd moaned out as he felt Billy's hands at the back of his head, stroking through his hair gently. 

"Like a school kid waiting for the spring"

Billy pulled out of the kiss momentarily he wanted to look at Todd, really take him in, he smiled at him and Todd smiled back. Before their lips crashed together again, the noise from their lips echoing slightly in the stillness of Billy's front room. 

"I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on"

"Come with me......" Billy said grabbing Todd's hand "I want my other present" he held tightly, wrapping his fingers into Todd's and led him out of the lounge and up the stairs that were adjacent to the front door. 

Todd was tingling from the buzz, he'd never felt nervous about sleeping with anyone before, but he'd never felt for anyone what he felt for Billy. This was different. And as Billy, still holding his hand tightly, proceeded to lead him upstairs to his room Todd's heart was having palpitations.

Billy led him into the first room on the left at the top of the stairs and Todd looked around the room with a quick glance. 

It was very sparse and clean, lots of white furniture and a single picture of Jesus next to Billy's bed, which Billy quickly laid down onto its front.

They both laughed as he did this. 

But the laughing soon stopped when Billy looked back up at Todd, the look sending shivers down Todd's spine. A look that said I need and want you now. 

He closed the gap between him and Todd and ran his fingers across his cheek, running his thumb across the scar that marked Todd's face. He kissed it gently, his other hand at Todd's right cheek, bringing his kisses down the side of his face and down to his neck. 

They'd been slowly walking backwards, Todd's back hit the wardrobe door and he leant back onto it slightly, the handle digging into his spine. He turned his head to the side as Billy continued to glide his tongue down the skin on his neck, trying to get underneath the collar of Todd's shirt. 

"Why" Todd's voice was soft and it broke on the y slightly, he tried again "why don't you unwrap your present". 

Billy stopped his kisses and pulled back "with pleasure"

His fingers felt like jelly as he slid Todd's suit jacket off, placing his hands delicately under the lapels and gliding it down off Todd's arms, it fell onto the floor in a heap. 

He fumbled with the first couple of buttons on Todd's shirt, his fingertips not wanting to cooperate but as he undid each button his nervousness started to fade. Untucking Todd's shirt slowly, allowing him to undo the last three buttons, he just stared at Todd for a moment and smiled. His hands reaching under the shirt collar, Todd helped him to remove it, it came off like wrapping paper being delicately removed from a present, with a delicious treat inside. 

Gentle caresses were soon being placed down Todd's chest, as hands that had long wanted to touch him were finally being allowed their prize. Hands that had waited what seemed like an eternity for this moment massaged at every inch of skin on display, they stroked gently down Todd's naked chest as eyes gazed into each other's longingly. 

Soon Todd felt a tug on his waist as Billy made a motion to undo the belt around his trousers. They both looked down at the belt for a fleeting glance then their eyes met each other's again. Billy not taking his eyes off Todd as he removed the belt, and rubbed his hand over the bulge in Todd's trousers. He placed his lips against Todd's, taking Todd's bottom lip between his own, not biting and not really kissing just placing them there. He wanted to feel Todd's breath against his lips, and he wanted Todd to feel his. 

"Mmmmm" Todd moaned out as Billy's thumb caressed the tip of his cock through the fabric. "Billy" he spoke softly his head leaning forwards and resting on Billy's shoulder as his hand continued to massage him the through his trousers. Billy's other hand was reaching around Todd's back, his fingers running up his spine, Todd's head leaning backwards against the wardrobe door, his hand holding onto Billy's bicep and squeezing gently. 

Tugging on the collar of Billy's shirt collar Todd pulled him into a deep kiss, as Billy continued to massage his ever growing and hardening erection through his trousers.

"Ehhhhh" he moaned out again, the air from his lips blowing through Billy's ear. 

His trousers were tugged as his zipper was undone and Billy expertly undid the button one handed, his other hand gently stroking the hair around Todd's ear. 

Pulling his trousers down, Todd then stepped out of them, naked now all but for a pair of black boxers. 

Billy stood back from him so he could get a better view, wondering for a moment if Todd owned any other kind of pants.

"I know you like these" Todd said reading Billy's mind, the bulge in his boxers growing as he was increasingly turned on by the way Billy was longingly staring at him.

"I do, Grimshaw. But for the purposes of what I want to do to you......." he paused as he stepped nearer to Todd, his lips reaching Todd's ear he whispered "you need to take them off" 

Billy already knew what was hidden beneath from that picture Todd had texted through, but he was more than ready to see the real Todd Grimshaw in all his glory. 

He stood back again from him and watched as Todd teasingly ran his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxer shorts.

"You want these off?" Todd said flirting, pulling on the waistband and then letting it snap back

Billy nodded, biting his bottom lip

"You're gonna have to come back over here and take em off yourself then"

Billy closed his eyes briefly, Todd was such a tease, such a turn on and he had his body aching for him so much. 

He smiled and a little laugh escaped from his lips, nervously perhaps, for Billy had never wanted anything so badly in his entire life, and that thought was a little terrifying to him. 

He knew Todd was used to men throwing themselves at him and he didn't want this to be like that. He knew Todd had slept with many more men than he had and he didn't want to be a disappointment. He was unsure why he was thinking this way, perhaps it was the sheer beauty of Todd, standing there in his room, stripped down to his boxers, wanting him so much.

Todd could sense Billy's hesitation, leaning towards him, Todd reached for Billy's hands, he guided them to the waistband of his boxers and let Billy place his fingertips inside. 

"I love you Billy" Todd said softly, wanting Billy to feel more relaxed, brushing his hand against his cheek. "I love you" 

Todd hadn't said those words to anyone since Sam, and he'd never thought he'd get to say them again. But as he looked at Billy, his eyes warm and inviting, he knew that the love he felt for him was even greater than anything he'd felt for Sam. He'd read it in books or seen it in films, where characters said that their hearts ached because the love was too great. And he'd always thought it was a load of tosh, but as he stared deep into Billy's eyes now he understood that aching, for his heart at that moment felt like it was collapsing in on itself. 

Billy's eyes searched through Todd's as he spoke "I love you too" his fingertips still within Todd's briefs Billy pulled his boxers down past his knees. Todd stepping out of them one foot at a time. 

And as Billy stood back to his feet he grabbed Todd's cock with his hand and groped it along its shaft. 

He let Todd fall into him, his head resting on his chest as he stroked his fist slowly through it's length.

Todd's breathing becoming shallow and quick, Billy turned them so that Todd's back was facing the bed and he got Todd to sit onto the edge. 

Todd didn't need to be asked, he understood, hitching himself further up the bed, he propped himself up on his elbows and watched as Billy undressed himself. 

He watched as almost in slow motion Billy unbuttoned his shirt, their eyes not falling from each other's as he did so. Untucking it from his trousers he removed it and threw it over his shoulder. 

Billy removed his eyes from Todd's for a moment as he looked at Todd's achingly hard cock, it stood tall, erect, leaking slightly. 

He took a deep breath and continued undressing, removing his trousers so he now stood in just a pair of loose fitting boxers. 

He saw Todd's cock twitch, and the thought of knowing that his body was turning Todd on sent a heatwave rushing through his body.

He slowly knelt down onto the bed, straddling over Todd's hips. Todd leaning on his elbows as he sat up higher to take Billy into a kiss, as Billy rested a hand under his head, to lay him back down gently onto the pillow.

Billy looked over Todd's body like a bird watching over their prey, he could hardly believe that Todd was all his for the taking, he didn't know where to start. 

Todd could feel wetness on his nipple and when he looked down he groaned lightly as Billy bit on the tip. Todd stroked his fingers through Billy's hair, he gripped his fist tight into the strands as Billy's tongue licked it like a lollipop.

Hands were soon running over the crevices of Todd's abs, Billy's thumbs running along the indentations, tracing each line slowly. 

"Billy" Todd breathed out as Billy's hand fisted around his cock and pumped on it gently. Billy didn't want this to be rough, they had a whole lifetime for rough. This moment he wanted to be tender and slow. 

Billy leant over Todd, and whilst he took him into a deep kiss his hand reached for the top drawer in his side cabinet. His hand fumbled around blindly until it found what it was looking for. 

Billy chucked the bottle of lube onto the bed and grabbed a condom packet between two fingers. 

Todd raised an eyebrow at him "vicar!" He said trying to sound shocked. 

"Well, I never know who might come visit me!" Billy replied, then took his lips to Todd's neck. He sucked hard on the skin, whilst his hands travelled down the side of Todd's body. 

His groin grinding against Todd's, the fabric of his shorts creating a pleasurable sensation against the tip of Todd's cock "mmmm" he groaned as his back involuntarily spasmed from the sensation. 

"I want you Todd" Billy moaned out into Todd's ear, his lips still at Todd's neck, leaving red marks in their wake. 

Todd just nodded, he didn't need to say it, surely Billy could see that he was just as ready as he was, he wanted him right now and to make it even clearer to him Todd spread his legs apart slightly.

Billy released a small moan at the sight of Todd, and instantly grabbed the bottle, squeezing a small amount into his index and middle finger, he positioned them at Todd's entrance and glided them in slowly. 

"Uhhhhhhh" Todd released the noises at the back of this throat, his arms went up, underneath Billy's pillows. There was no bed rail, Todd placed the palm of his hands flat against the wall, pushing hard, pushing himself onto Billy's fingers.

"Billy"

Billy looked up, Todd had his eyes closed, his lips opening and closing with the pleasure. He watched as Todd licked his lips for his breath had made them dry. 

He looked down at Todd's legs as his feet and toes rubbed against one another, and he felt Todd's thigh muscles tighten underneath him. 

He released his fingers and removed his boxer shorts. His penis landing onto Todd's groin, resting against Todd's own.

Todd looked down, impressive mr mayhew, he thought but was too breathless to say anything. Billy could see from Todd's face that he was pleased with what he saw.

Without anymore hesitation Billy unwrapped the condom and sheathed himself, he guided his cock to Todd's entrance and with Todd's eyes firmly in his gaze, leaning over him, his arms down by Todd's side he entered him, forcing Todd to place his legs around his hips. 

"Ah ah ah" Todd couldn't hold it in. He knew when he'd seen it that Billy's cock would fill him but the sensation was unreal.

Todd took his hands to Billy's face, holding it steady as Billy moved up and down, he kissed him tenderly, biting his bottom lip. 

Billy stroked his fingers through Todd's hair as he pushed himself into Todd slowly and sensually, his lips biting at Todd's collar bone. 

Reaching underneath Todd, Billy gripped onto his arse cheeks, gripping hard onto the skin he used this to to push his cock in deeper. 

"Mmmmm" Todd's toes curled as Billy hit the right spot, constantly hitting it Todd saw stars in his eyes and he head suddenly felt light. 

Billy stood himself up a little off Todd's body, his hands palm down on the bed, he locked his eyes with Todd's and as he moved a little faster. 

He could get off on Todd's facial expressions alone, or the groans that were escaping from Todd's lips. 

Reaching under Todd's back he tried to push him up, Todd reacting he sat up, Billy still inside him, he sat across Billy's legs. 

Billy was deeper now than before, Todd being opened up fully to his whole length, he grinded his groin downwards. Todd's placed his hands onto Billy's shoulders he squeezed tightly as he used this to push himself up and down. 

Billy mesmerised by Todd, his hands at his back, holding him up and helping him to rock himself against his length. 

Todd stopped, he placed his hands to Billy chest, pushing against his pecs lightly, gesturing that he wanted him to lie back. 

Billy obliged, and they manoeuvred themselves in such a way that Billy's cock remained deep inside. 

Todd was now straddled across Billy, he leant back slightly, as Billy traced fingers up the outer part of his thighs. 

They stayed like this for some time, Todd gently rocking himself against him, Billy's cock pleasuring him slowly inside.

Todd looked down, he watched Billy's face, his eyes closed, head back, deep into the duvet. Billy could sense he was being watched and opened his eyes, he smiled at Todd and as he felt Todd's sphincter muscle tighten around his cock he moaned out himself "ehhhhh"

Todd tightened and released, tightened and released as he ground his arse down onto Billy's thighs. 

"Oh Todd!"

Billy's hands went to the side of Todd's arse, massaging the skin, helping to guide Todd up and down, round and around against him. 

Billy leant upwards, up onto his elbows, then pushed himself up further into a sitting position. He reached a hand around Todd's back pulling him into a kiss, as he groaned into Todd's mouth. 

"Ehhhhh" the groan continued after they released from the kiss, Billy's lips peppering kisses across Todd's cheek and over to his neck. 

He bit lightly, Todd moving his head so Billy could get better access to his skin, his hands holding onto Todd's back as Todd continued to manoeuvre his arse against him like a pro. 

Billy could feel he was getting close, the climatic sensation rising within him, he place his hands against Todd's chest, lying him back down. 

He released himself from Todd for a moment, grabbing a hold of Todd's left leg he brought it upwards, resting on his shoulder he then re-entered him slowly. Bringing his face down to Todd's, he didn't kiss him, he just stared into his eyes, Todd's head moving in time with his thrusts. 

Todd gripped onto Billy's arm tightly and he nodded at him, Billy understood. He quickened his pace, now kissing him, his tongue pushing it's way into Todd's mouth, saliva passing between the two of them. 

Billy thrust in deep, he held himself there, and rotated his hips, trying to push himself in further. 

"Ahhhhh" Todd groaned loudly this time, his arms down by his side he gripped tightly into the duvet, his fists turning red. 

Billy did it again, out and then back in slowly, staying in that moment for a few seconds. 

Then faster he went, bringing his head down to Todd's once again, their foreheads touching, their quick breaths landing against each other's faces. A bead of sweat dropped from Billy's nose and landed against Todd's. Sliding down Todd's nose and into his mouth, Todd licked his lips. 

"Billy" he almost cried out as the pleasure became too much, he ejaculated moments before Billy came inside him. The kissed each through their orgasms and when they'd finished Billy collapsed on top of Todd. 

They didn't speak for a while, Billy just laid on top of Todd, stroking his fingers across his body, it was hot and wet with sweat. 

"Merry Christmas" Todd broke the silence, running a finger through Billy's hair. 

Billy turned his head, lifting it slightly off Todd's chest before resting it back down again "merry Christmas" he said back "now, tell me all about those four months, I want to know everything"

And as Billy laid there with his head on Todd's chest, Todd stroking his fingers through Billy's hair the whole time, Todd told Billy the story of how he'd found his families pocket watch.


End file.
